


Angels and Demons

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Archangel baby, Baby Winchester - Freeform, Breakup, Castiel being a asshole, Character Death, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Daddy Dean, Demon Pregnancy, Emilia Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Guardian Angel Castiel, Heartbreak, Hurt Castiel, King of Hell Crowley, Love Story, Lucifer being a asshole, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Trickster Gabriel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Rowena (Supernatural), Witches, castifer - Freeform, witches be bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in search for one of Crowley's demons called Ben and a Witch named Lauren who was being forced to help Ben.</p><p>Castiel Joins Sam and Dean and they go to see Crowley who agrees to hand the pair over to Sam, Dean and Castiel but little does Lauren know that Castiel is her Guardian angel and Guardian angels aren't supposed to interact with their humans due to the strong connection they can form. Of course nothing goes to plan when Crowley is involved. After Lauren betrays Ben, he send one of his demons to rape her as punishment, a few weeks later she finds out she's pregnant with a half demon, half witch baby which is when she meets Gabriel, the archangel who immediately falls in love with her. Her best friend Chloe ends up falling in love with Dean, how will this all end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunt and introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Something I enjoy writing on Wattpad! :) Sorry if there are any spelling errors or random full stops or spaces, I wrote most of my chapters when I had trouble sleeping and also my phone enjoys destroying my writing.

** My POV (Lauren's) **

Many people claim to see Angels or sometimes even Demons. Believe me as a child I believed in Angels, I believed that I used to talk to one, I was about 6-7 years old. My Nana used to take me to church every Sunday and she'd often hear me talking to someone and when they asked me who I was talking to I'd always respond."It's Castiel."But every time she used to walk into the room he'd be gone. She began to become curious when she saw I was wearing a lapis lazuli necklace yet I hadn't been anywhere to have taken it.

 

When my nana asked me where I had gotten it, I simply replied."Castiel got it me..."I never took it off still to this day.

As a child I used to see spirits and sometimes I wondered if they were demons. My parents said I used to wake up screaming saying there was a dark figure at the end of my bed.

Overtime I stopped seeing Castiel and my parents told me he was a imaginary friend, I didn't have many friends so it would make sense that I created a imaginary friend and if he were a angel he would have come back and helped me through all the bad things that came my way after I moved.

I stopped going to church and started experimenting with witchcraft for fun but when I began to realize that I could actually do incredible things it became more than fun.

Eventually I taught myself to  fight when my friend Ben decided to sell his soul, I wondered what for but I never cared to ask, he sold his soul to Crowley and all I knew was that he was Crowley's and I used to help him with certain spells. Crowley on the other hand I'd surprisingly never met and now here we are.

** Sam and Deans POV **

  
Sam, the younger yet taller and bigger built Winchester brother with long brown hair was sat at a small table in the motel, searching for any leads for a case. Dean, the older, immature, shorter Winchester brother who is also very well built with short brown hair, was sat with his feet up on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand as he laughed at a crappy tv show.

Dean wore a black leather jacket with a grey short sleeved shirt and blue jeans and black combat boots. Sam wore a blue checkered shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots.

"Hey Dean, I think I've found us a case..."Sam called out to his older brother.

After not getting a reply Sam looked over his laptop. Dean didn't let his eyes stray from the tv.

"Uh huh!"He hummed before laughing at the tv show.

"Dude are you even listening to me?"Sam questions his before, losing patience.

Dean cleared his voice before sitting up."Sorry, you were saying?"

He said, turning the tv off and turning to face Sam, giving Sam his attention.

"There's been claims of a illness spreading in the town. It starts of as symptoms of depression, makes the towns folk act out of character then after they visit the doctors they die a few weeks later."Sam says reading the newspaper articles.

Dean nods as he listens."Demon?"He guesses of the top of his head.

"Or a witch..."Sam says with a heavy sigh.

"Great. I love witches. Where is it?"Dean breathes out in a sarcastic tone.

Dean angrily takes a sip of his beer after he finishes. Sam closes his laptop, pulls his coat on and stands up.

"About a hour and half away."Sam breathes out, his eyes staring down at his brother.

"You want us to go now, don't you?"Dean says with a loud sigh.

Dean gets up and finishes his beer before he starts walking with his brother.

After getting everything together into Dean's baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala. The brothers hit the road.

** Lauren's(My POV) **

I was lay on my bed in my room, twirling my necklace through my fingers, I wore a long sleeved  batman shirt with a laced up back, skin tight jeggings and black knee high leather boots.

I didn't understand what I'd been doing with Ben to these people. I'd cast a spell and cause the people to get unwell. The spell drains them of energy and makes them feel emotional and act out of sorts, causing them to obviously go and see a doctor which Ben is posing as and then he does as he pleases.

My parents were unaware of my abilities but knew something with me was off. The more dark magic I used, the darker I was becoming.

"So does Crowley know you're doing this?"I ask Ben curiously, I wanted to know what was happening.

Ben was leaning against the window, in a band shirt, black jeans and a navy blue hoodie. He was rather tall with brown hair and carried a bit of weight.

"No...Crowley doesn't really care what we spend our time doing."Ben answers rather straight forwardly.

I inhale a deep breath and ask a risky question, I'm not going to lie, I was scared.

"Does he know who I am?"I finally manage to get out.

Ben perks a brow but I don't see it as he's looking out of the window.

"Who Crowley? No but if you'd like him too I'm sure he'd love to know you're a witch."Ben says sarcastically.

"I don't want him to know about me."I inform him, hoping he wouldn't tell Crowley, yet he's a demon. I'd never really be able to trust him.

Ben let out a laugh before something outside clearly catches his attention.

"Gotta go, you have some interesting guests."He comments before disappearing.

I sit up after hearing the door knock and I head to the top of the stairs, hearing my dad open the door.

"Hello FBI...I'm detective Smith and this is Detective Daniels. We would like to come in and ask you a few questions."A unfamiliar voice informs my father.

I heard my dad invite them in and I began to panic. FBI? What did they want?

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, trying to calm myself. My makeup was done as usual, black ticks from my eyeliner with brown eye shadow and lip gloss. My black hair was worn down, falling half way down my back and shoulders.

"Maybe they're just here because my sister was one of the people who had died."I mumbled to myself in attempt to reassure myself.

The second my door opened the two tall men turned in the direction of the bedroom and I walked into the living room, my rottwiler running to me sticking by my side as I walked to take a seat across from them, I didn't speak.

The two men were comfortable with the two small dogs on their laps. A Jack Russell called Lady and a Shi Tzu called Gizmo. Lady was sat on the more muscular man with long brown hairs knee and Gizmo on the smaller one with short brown hair.

My mother glanced at me as she explained what had happened to my sister. I sat there quietly with one leg crossed over the other and My rottwiler sat at the side of my legs defensively, he was my baby and he was called Tyson.

The smaller man kept his green eyes locked on my blue ones, clearly trying to read me or whatever it is that the FBI do.

"This is my other daughter, Lauren."My mother informed the pair who nodded while taking it in.

"So Lauren what can you tell us about your sister?"The bigger man asked me.

My mother quickly shot me a warning glare that I ignored.

"She was a heartless, manipulative bitch that deserved everything she got."I said with anger in my voice.

The smaller man tried to hold back a laugh and the bigger one turned to look at his colleague who cleared his voice.

"Lauren!"My mother raised her voice at me.

"What? I'm not lying!"I respond with a raised voice back at her.

I quickly stood up, my dog standing with me as I head out of the room.

"Sorry, sibling rivalry...you know how it is."I heard her say from my room.

I looked down at Tyson who was lay on the bed looking at me.

 

"It's okay boy, I'm okay. We'll figure this out."I coo to him softly.

Tyson's tail wags and he lets out little whines like he's trying to speak back.

*A few days later*

"I want out."I tell Ben confidently.

We were standing in the woods, in a black doll dress with black doll shoes. My hair and makeup done as usual, except with black lip stick.

 

"Out? We're far too into this for you to back out Lauren."Ben angrily bites out, his tone warningly.

I sigh and hear a noise in the distance. It sounded like twigs breaking.

"Hide..."Ben orders me bluntly.

I looked to the direction the noise came from before looking back to Ben, only to see that he's gone. I quickly run into the trees to hide, terrified of what could happen.

Sam and Deans POV.

The brothers were walking through the woods where their evidence had led them to. They'd come to realise that this case was both, a demon and a witch.

"Well, Well, Well..."A unfamiliar voice mocks out.

A demon appears in front of them, he wore dark clothes and had brown hair.

"Finally! Took your time didn't you?"He asked the brothers with a grin.

"Yeah and now we're gonna send your ass back to hell!"Dean threatens out to the Demon.

The demon starts to laugh uncontrollably at the pair, it was unsettling.

"Did you seriously think I didn't come prepared for you idiots to show up?"He says with a smirk.

Dean looked over a Sam who shrugged at him, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"Sam asked him.

Sam clutched onto a demon dagger that he held his hand as the Demon grins, mockingly.

"Fuck this!"Dean comments angrily.

Sam watches his brother running at the Demon with a dagger in his hand before he decides to join him.

The Demon throws the pair around but eventually they get a strong hold on him. Suddenly they both begin to feel excruciating pain flowing through their bodies causing them both to release their grip off the Demon who's laughing at them both, they both fall to their knees.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing to us you asshole!"Dean yells at him.

Both of the boys daggers go flying out of their hands and into nearby trees. The pain stopped but the brothers found themselves unable to move or speak.

"Damn I underestimated your power..."The Demon says to someone who was hidden.

A dark haired girl both of the brothers recognised came out from the shadows and into view. It was the younger sibling from the Dixon's household...she must be the witch.

"Thanks, I've been practicing...Now as I was saying, I want out."The girl spoke to the demon, she looked frightened, almost like she'd been made to do what she'd done, that's what Sam realised anyway.

"Such a shame...looks like I'm gonna have to tell Crowley about you."The Demon tells her with a smug look.

"Tell him Ben...I don't care anymore. I don't give a damn what his royal fucking highness knows about. I'm done with you and I'm done with your fucking demon possy."The girl bites out angrily.

"You're coming with me."Ben answers, clearly furious.

Suddenly, they both disappear, he'd teleported them away.

When Sam and Dean regain the ability to move and speak they both grab their daggers back from the trees.

Sam looks over at Dean, curiously.

"What do you think that was about?"Sam questions his brother, wondering what his thoughts about it are.

Dean clears his throat and looks back over at his brother.

"More than Sibling Rivalry if you ask me. Why am I not surprised that Crowley is involved?"Dean jokes out to his brother sarcastically.

Sam sighs at his brothers humour, it wasn't exactly the best timed.

"I don't think that Lauren wants to be involved...did you see the way she reacted when the Demon told her that he'd tell Crowley about her."Sam spoke almost defensively over the girl.

Dean scoffed as he started walking back over to his baby.

"I don't care. She's a witch that needs to be dealt with. Why the hell do you care anyway? I mean you even remember the chicks name."Dean bites out angrily.

"Dean, She sounded innocent. Maybe we should just talk to Crowley."Sam suggests to his older brother.

Dean suddenly stops and turns to look at Sam, his hands slightly raised in disbelief.

"Crowley? That manipulative asshole? You know he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself! I highly doubt he's just going to hand him over."Dean rants out to his younger brother.

Sam sighs heavily while looking down at his brother.

"I think it's our only option, it's worth a try."Sam attempts to sell it to his brother.

After a lot of talk, Sam finally convinced Dean.

_*Later at the cross roads.*_

"I strongly advice against this Dean."The tall trench coat wearing angel says in his deep voice.

He'd suddenly appeared next to Sam and Dean causing them to jump.

"We seriously need to get you a bell or something Cas..."Dean says with a slight laugh.

The trio were all waiting for Crowley to appear, they'd already called him and this was the meeting area.

"You and I both know how Crowley works."Castiel says to Dean in attempt to convince him.

"Tell that to Sammy Cas, I was against this from the start."Dean laughs out half heartedly.

Before Castiel could say anything to convince Sam it was too late.

"Hello boys."A raspy voice says from behind them all.

The trio all turn around to see the short sharply dressed king of hell.

"Squirrel, Moose, kitten. What can I help with?"The small, darkhaired man dressed in fine, black clothing asked them all.

"I'm already regretting this."Dean mumbles to Castiel and Sam.

"We're after one of your Demons and a witch he's working with."Crowley perks a brow, clearly unaware of what they are talking about.

"Doesn't ring a bell."Crowley says with a shrug.

"I think his names Ben..."Sam adds in trying to remember the demons name.

Crowley shakes his head with his hand on his forehead, something he usually did when he was stressed.

"Him. He's always in trouble."Crowley sighs out boredly.

Dean nods his head at the former king of hell.

"Yeah, that's really interesting. Now are you going to bring him here or what?"Dean comments sarcastically.

Crowley lets out a small laugh at the older Winchesters impatience.

"Of course squirrel."He says before clearing his throat.

With a click of the king of hells fingers, Ben appeared beside him.

"C-Crowley sir...."Ben says looking over at his boss, caught of guard.

Crowley looks over at Ben, a smug look on his face.

"Squirrel and Moose here say that you're working with a Witch."Crowley comments out to his minion.

Ben nods quickly in response to Crowley.

"Y-Yes sir she's called Lauren..."Ben confesses to his boss.

Crowley smirks at the nervous demon and Castiel listens closely after hearing the familiar name.

"Bring her here."Crowley orders before sending the Demon off.

Ben vanishes once again.

  
** My POV (Lauren's) **

I was Sat at home alone with my dogs. I'd tied my hair in a pony tail with a black ribbon to go with my black doll dress and black dolly shoes my necklace of course still worn around my neck.

Ben appeared in front of me causing the dogs to start barking like crazy.

"You've got to come with me."Ben orders me angrily.

I stood up off the black leather couch and looked at Ben worried by his words.

"Why?"I asked him the worry clearly showing.

"Crowley wants to see you."Ben reveals to me, clearly amused by my reaction.

I begin to protest but before I know it I'm being zapped away.

** Everyone's POV **

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the two hunters from earlier and another guy in a trenchcoat and next to me stood a short guy with a black beard and black hair.

Crowley observes the girl in the black doll dress with the black ribbon in her hair, he smirked to himself as he liked her style.

"Hello darling..."Crowley says confidently as the girls blue eyes landed on him.

"Urm...Hi..."The girl shyly replies.

Ben shoes her over to Crowley and she looks at him nervously.

"Are you sure this is the girl that caused you so much trouble squirrel? She seems so innocent."Crowley mocks the older hunter.

Dean looked over at Crowley and the girl who was playing innocent, he huffed.

"Yes."Sam answers for him as his brother seemed to be too angry to respond.

"She's not as innocent as she's acting."Dean quickly adds onto his brothers reply.

Castiel looked at the familar girl, he recognized her and he hadn't watched over his human for years. Then when his eyes left her face he noticed the necklace and was hit with the realisation that it was her, he knew it. He had been told to leave her when she was a child otherwise he'd loose his grace and they left him no other choice.

My eyes fell on the short brown haired man that was nicknamed squirrel and then back on the short dark haired man who was around my height.

"My names Crowley, love. I'm the king of hell."Crowley informs me with an amused look.

I lost the ability to speak and gulped as he sighed.

"Firstly."

He clicked his fingers and Ben disappeared.

"Now, where were we darling?"

I looked back to where Ben was and then to Crowley again.

"Are you going to hurt him?"I question the king of hell.

Crowley perked his brow at me, almost surprised.

"Oh you've found your voice, have you pet? Aren't you scared about yourself? I mean you don't seem to be in the best predicament here. You see, squirrel over there, hates witches."Crowley explains to me, in a almost hypnotic accent.

I think for a moment before shaking my head which makes Crowley grin.

"So do you want her squirrel? She can't exactly go home, she's seen and heard too much so...Death? Which would be a horrible waste or is she going with you and moose?"Crowley questions the two brothers, in yet to learn their names.

Dean thinks to himself for a moment. I watched the older brother with fear filled eyes, I didn't want to die. I didn't even want to be involved in all of this.

"Kill her."Dean comments bluntly, he hated witches.

Sam quickly interrupts his brother."Don't! Dean, she can come with us!"

Castiel watches the brothers, unsure what to say about all this.

"What? Sammy, we can't trust her! She probably can't even defend herself!"Dean argues with his younger sibling.

"Excuse me?"I speak up, rather offended by the older brothers words.

I step forward to look the shorter brother directly in his green eyes. My eyes flick between the silent trenchcoat guy who I for some reason recognised, this Sam guy and this rather rude Dean guy.

"I temporarily paralyzed the pair of you single handedly yet I'm the one that can't take care of myself?"I ask them both in a sassy tone.

I hear Crowley laugh slightly behind me, he was clearly enjoying this whole situation.

"I like this one."Crowley comments in his raspy voice.

Dean clenched his fists angrily, why was everyone on her side.

"Dean, we both know that Ben was threatening her by saying he'd tell Crowley. She's probably a nice girl."Sam defends her, he didn't want to have to kill an innocent girl.

Castiel decides to finally speak up."Sam's right Dean. If she's innocent and this isn't her fault she doesn't deserve to die."

Dean looks at Cas with surprise filled eyes. Even Castiel wasn't on his side.

"Really Cas? You're defending Witches now?"Dean breathes out almost offended.

Cas takes a deep breath before carrying on.

"If she comes with us, I'll take responsibility for her."Castiel talks about me almost like I'm a pet.

They all bicker for a while over it.

"This is why I enjoy these boys calling me."Crowley whispers down my ear."I don't usually like witches, love but you seem different."

I shrug at him and he smirks when he hears Dean finally back down.

"And the moose and kitten win."He calls out to the group.

"Shut up Crowley, Come on Lauren."Sam calls out to me, almost defensively.

I start walking over to them, I liked the tall one.

"I'll see you around Darling!"Crowley says before disappearing.

This was the start of my life with the hunters.

 

 

 


	2. Trust issues

My POV (Lauren's)

After collecting my things from my place while my parents were out, I was shoved in the back of the car with this Cas guy. Sam and Dean were in the front of the car, of course Dean still didn't like me but Sam seemed to considering everything I'd done. Cas didn't really speak but considering he took my side, he must like me surely.

I had my head resting on the window of the car, gazing out. I felt someone's gaze on me but I ignored it. I was wondering what Cas stood for...maybe he had a full name. I got snapped out of my daze by someone asking me question."You hungry?"I looked up to see Sam facing me."No, not really."Dean pulled into a car park."We'll be right back."Sam says before he gets out with Dean, they didn't want to wait in the drive through.

I turn to look at Cas who was looking out of the window, watching the boys walk to the drive in to get some burgers."What's your name?"I ask him in a interested voice. Cas turns to look at me with a blank expression."Castiel...but everyone calls me Cas."As he says his name, I gulp remembering that name vividly in my mind."Are you okay?"Castiel asked me noticing my reaction."Y-Yeah...Yeah I'm fine, I just know that name from somewhere."Castiel nods at me clearly thinking to himself.

Castiel's POV

He knew who she was, she hadn't remembered him yet, which was for the best even though the fact she knows his name is already breaking the rules. He decided he had to change the subject."That's a nice necklace.."He said while remembering the day he gave it her. Castiel could hear her thoughts, so many things were rushing through her mind.

My POV(Lauren's)

'He actually asked about this necklace? I can't even remember how I got this.'I think while twirling it through my fingers."Thanks, I've had this for as long as I can remember..."I tell Castiel who nods at me."Lapis Lazuli...It's a stone for royalty."Castiel informs me while looking at the stone."That's funny. When I was younger somebody told me the same thing..."I tell him with a small smile, locking my baby blue eyes with his angel blue ones. Our little moment was interrupted by Sam and Dean getting back in the car.

The rest of the drive was rather quiet apart from Dean blasting rock music. When we pulled up at the Bunker I saw Dean's eyes look at me through the rear view mirror."I'm warning you kid, tell anyone our location and I won't think twice about putting a bullet in you."I perk my brows at him."Don't trust me Dean?"Sam glances back at me then gets out of the car, followed by Castiel and then me and Dean.   
I followed Sam due to the fact he was the only one I felt like I could trust right now, Well...Cas was sweet and he had gorgeous eyes but there was just something about him that made me feel weird, like I knew him.

Sam showed me to my room and I sighed sitting on the end of the double bed. The room was pretty plain, brown walls and cream carpet with a double bed without bedding, a wardrobe and a mirror.

After unpacking everything, it didn't look much better so I sat back down, pulling phone out and saving, Sam, Dean and Castiel's numbers. Sam had written them down for me while saying."I was going to give you Crowley's too but too be honest, nobody wants Crowley's number."I of course laughed slightly at that. After saving their numbers my phone began to buzz with a familar number, Ben's so I answered it."Hello?"I spoke frightened down the phone."Listen here you little Witch, I've just had to suffer a years worth of Torture from Crowley thanks to you. Believe me, I'm going to find you and your little hunters and that stupid Angels and rip your heart out of your chest."With that he hung up and I dropped my phone on the bed.'Angel? Castiel a angel? Oh my god...'It had hit me who he was. After that I heard a knock on the door."Hey Lauren..."Sam said peaking his head in."Hey Sam, what's up?"I said trying to sound cheerful but he seems to see through it."I'm sorry Deans being a ass, he doesn't really trust people, especially witches that have attacked us..."He says with a sigh before leaning in the doorway."But he'll come around, want to join us for something to eat and a beer?"He asks me with a smile."Sure, why not...its better than staring at a blank wall."I say standing up and walking over to him and out of the bedroom. We walk down the halls to living room where Dean's sat at a table eating a burger with a beer and Castiel is eating with him.

I take a seat at the table across from Castiel and Dean and next to Sam. I look at the burger that Sam puts in front of me then up at Castiel, rage filled me. Castiel stared back at me and Dean stopped eating for a moment his eyes flicking between us both."It's called food darling...you should eat it."Dean says trying to break the silence."I'm aware of what it is Dean, but I was never a big eater."I said glancing over at Dean and giving him a sarcastic smile. Sam nudges my leg with his and I look up at him."You okay?"He mimes and I shake my head before looking back over at Castiel.

 

Castiel's POV

Reading her mind told me everything I needed to know, that she knew everything and she wasn't happy with me at all.

My POV (Lauren's)

"Why are you even eating?"I ask Castiel trying to hide the anger in his voice."Because he's hungry."Dean says like it's the most obvious thing ever."Oh really?"I say with a slight laugh."Dean she knows."Castiel says keeping his eyes locked on mine."What how?"Sam says looking down at me."Angels don't need to eat, you told me that once."I say standing up to leave but he appears in front of me."Lauren I assure you, it was never my intention to upset you."Castiel says to me and that just makes me angry and I point at him."YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!"Tears stream down my face and he takes a deep breath and nods at me."I know."His deep voice was full of shame and empathy. Sam and Dean both looked confused."Now you're in a different body and you left me alone, with only this as a memory!"I point at my necklace and wipe at my face."And I never saw you again...You promised me that I'd never be alone or scared!"My voice was breaking through the tears."I never left, I still watch over you."I shake my head at him."That's not the point...if you watched over me then you saw everything I had to suffer through and you never even showed me a sign that you were real!"Castiel listens to everything and he looked like he was going to cry."I'm sorry Lauren. Let me explain."I shake my head and start walking to the exit of the bunker."I'm tired of listening to you."Castiel tries to go after her."Please..."I turn to face him, giving in to his pleas."Fine...go ahead.'

Dean clears his voice."Yeah Cas, please go ahead and explain."I raise my hand and close it into a fist making Dean's mouth seal shut."Shut up Dean."Sam tries not to laugh and clears his voice."I'm your Guardian Angel, Lauren."I nod with a angered look on my face."I guessed that part."Castiel nods at me."I broke the rules talking to you when you were a young child. My father told me that if I didn't stop that I'd lose my grace for being weak. Angels aren't aloud to talk or interact with their human. I broke the rules for you and I'm doing it again."

Hearing his speech left both.of the Winchesters amazed by the story."Right..."I gulp looking at him before turning to walk away."Lauren..."He calls and I stop."I need to think..."I say continuing to walk for the buildings exit."Lauren..."I turn around and with a flick of my wrist Cas flies across the room and into a wall causing both of the brothers to rush over to him."I SAID I NEED TO THINK!"I say before storming out of the bunker and down the road, alone.

Sam, Dean and Castiel's POV

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her here, she's bad news!"Dean yells at Sam as he helps Castiel up off the floor."Why is she so mad? What happened to her?"Sam asked Castiel as Cas stood up."After I was forced to leave she got bullied for believing in Angels and Demons. They broke her bones. After that her grandparents died of cancer after that nothing went right for her. She was trapped in a swirl of darkness and every time she thought it was fading something knocked her straight back into it."Castiel said not wanting to tell them the worst of what happened to her. Dean's tone seemed to change and Sam noticed."Poor girl..."Castiel nods and heads to leave wanting to find her.

Lauren's(My POV)

I was sat in a field alone, a cold breeze blowing over me until suddenly I felt a presence next to me."Hello darling."It was the same rapsy voice from earlier."Hello Crowley..."I muttered, turning my head to look at the man stood next to me in dark clothes."What are you crying for love?"He asked pointing down at my tears. I began to think of everything Castiel had said and the argument. "Nothing important..."I say while wiping them away."You my dear are a terrible liar."He says with a smirk."I may not be your Angel boy but I am a expert liar."I roll my eyes at him."Of course you are...stay out of my head Crowley..."He gives a laugh before handing me a card with his number."Give me a call if you need me sweetheart."

As soon as Crowley disappears Castiel turns up."Lauren I'm sorry..."I glance over at Cas who's stood in front of me."I know..."Cas steps forward."I never wanted to hurt you."I give him a half smile."I promise you now, I Will never leave you and I will protect you."


	3. Uncontrollable Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a party with The Winchester brothers doesn't go to plan.

My POV(Lauren's)

After a morning shower I'd gotten myself dressed into a red laced cocktail dress that Dean had bought me a few months ago as a apology gift.

 

Too be completely honest it wasn't exactly something I'd wear but I felt good in it so I wore it, plus they wanted me to go to some dance thing where they thought this demon they were tracking was going to be. I curled my black hair and did my makeup with black eye shadow, heavy black eye liner, mascara to enhance my blur eyes and red lip stick. I could hear Sam and Dean arguing from the motel room bathroom and I rolled my eyes before walking out and leaning in the hall, watching Crowley argue with the boys from inside a demon trap."Bloody Winchesters, what would you do without me? Now are you going to get rid of this demon trap or what?"Sam and Dean huffed and went to scratch at the trap and until they saw Crowley's eyes gaze off to the hall."Hello darling."I smiled over at him."Hiya Crowley, I see they've gone the old fashioned way again, huh?"He smirked to himself as the traps spell broke and he freely walked out."You know what Moose and Squirrel are like, incompetent fools."I rolled my eyes at him and went into the kitchen to get myself a drink. It had been a few weeks and I'd spoken to my parents who'd begged me to come.home but I told them that I couldn't. Nobody had spoken or seen Cas in a few days but hey he's a busy angel.

Hearing the boys arguing over a plan made me laugh to myself in the kitchen, they were always the same yet sometimes I wondered why because there's times when they act like best buds."How do we know we can trust you?"Dean asked Crowley."Oh you can't completely, never trust anyone completely, but.i'm a man of my word boys, you know that."Crowley spoke like he was the most innocent person in the world, instead of the king of Hell."Want a cup of tea Crowley?"He side looked me with a smirk before turning back to the boys."For example, the pretty little witch in the kitchen could easily kill you all by batting her eyelashes."Crowley said gesturing a hand to me."But she wouldn't."Sam defended me while I took a seat with a cup of tea, watching the bickering."Ah yes because of Castiel...where is he now?"Crowley said looking around."Busy..."I say glaring up at him and he looks down at me."Right...Well I guess that's, that then. See you all at the party, i expect a dance love."I tilt my head up at him."Carry on and you'll expect a slap."Crowley tilt his head down at me."So flirtatious Lauren."He says before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

After a few moments of silence Dean finally spoke up."Where the Hell is Cas?"I shrug and Sam decides to answer him."Maybe he's having some problems up stairs."Sam points up, gesturing to heaven."Have you tried calling him Lauren?"Dean says looking over at him and I shake my head."Maybe he'll listen to you."I shrug at him and he sighs."Lets just hope we won't need him tonight."

*Later at the party*

I mean I guess you could say I'm lucky to be with two incrediblely fit men in tuxedo's but they're like brothers to me. My blue eyes scan around the room cautiously as I walk around. Before I know it I feel my hairs stand at the back of my head as I feel eyes watching me and my eyes dart around the room to.find the cause but someone snaps me out of it by grabbing my arm, my free hand raises to whack whoever it is in the face butter my wrist is quickly caught in a firm grip."Now, now sweetheart."Crowley says with a chuckle at the back of his throat."You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack Crowley."He shrugs, sipping of his glass of whisky."Shouldn't be so jumpy."I sigh and steal his glass of whisky before downing it, passing him the glass back before walking away. Crowley looks down at his empty glass before huffing heavily and walking to find Sam and Dean.

After walking around the room once more someone finally approaches me."Hello I couldn't help but notice you're all alone."I glance around the room, noticing that Sam, Dean and Crowley are nowhere in sight."I give him a fake half smile."Believe me, I'm never alone these days."I tell the tall dark haired stranger in a suit."Would you like to dance?"I shake my head and glance around the room once again to find no one, damn it guys."No, I'm not sure that's a good idea."He grabs my arm and practically forces me to the middle of the room."Fine whatever..."I say as I'm being dragged off.

Sam and Dean's POV

"Are you sure it went this way Dean?"San asked the his brother who looked completely confused before they knew it all the doors slammed shut."Damn it!"Dean yelled banging on the door. They were locked in.

Lauren's POV (My POV)

After a few minutes, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me."You know, running to my boss won't save you?"He whispers down my ear and my body tenses."Ben?"He lets a deep chuckle out before saying."Surprise! New meat sack but I told you I'd find you. Your little hunters are locked away, your angels missing and my so called 'king' is nowhere in sight when needed, as usual."I look around for Crowley but he's nowhere in sight."I didn't do anything to hurt you, I saved you from Sam and Dean and now you're going to kill me?"I mutter frightened, I can't use magic or fight him in a room full of civilians."Not in public..."He says before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards one of exits to the ball room.

Sam, Dean and Crowley's POV.

"Crowley!"Sam calls out and after a few minutes the king of Hell shows himself."Squirrel, Moose! What are you morons doing in here?"Crowley asks confused while glancing around the room."The demon locked up in here."Sam explains to Crowley."Stop the crap Crowley, where's Lauren?"Dean asked him, hoping he knew.Crowley shrugs at the brothers."I thought she was with you morons."The brothers look at each other."Son of a bitch."Dean mutters."Crowley can you open these doors?"Crowley his brows at the pair, like he's insulted."Can I open these doors? Of course I bloody can."He says to them both before snapping his fingers, the once sealed doors fly open.

My POV (Lauren's)

Standing in the empty corridor on the other side of the building, I began to panic."I promise I didn't do anything to hurt you."I explain to him and he throws me across the hall with a flick of his wrist and I smashed into a table, causing it to collapse."I had a years worth of torture, being torn apart, limb by limb. Crowley and his damn souls, tearing me apart."He says from the other side of the hall. I crawled across the floor, trying to get up."That wasn't me! I didn't tell him to do that! Why are you blaming me?"I say crying as I crawl to my feet which was when I noticed the blood leaking out of my side where a piece of wood had stabbed into me and that's when I hold onto my Lapis Lazuli necklace.'Castiel please help me, I need you...'I begin to pray in my head for his help."Awh, how cute. You're praying for your little angel, he isn't going to help you. You know that."I raise my hand and attempt to channel power to be able to fight back with magic but nothing happens."Performance issues?"Ben says approaching me quickly."Its a shame that you're not as good as you thought you were at magic."He says grabbing me by my throat and gripping tightly.'Cas please...'I pray once again."I already told you-"Ben begins to speak but is thrown across the room by the dark haired angel wearing a trenchcoat."Lauren, are you okay?"He asks me in his deep but caring tone while kneeling down to me and I nod up at him. Ben stands up and dust himself off."Well Will you look at that! He's breaking his rules again."Ben says looking over at a angry Castiel who's standing up straight to look at the demon. His wings become visible and I stare at disbelief, he was angry.

 

"You know...I always knew you had a devil in you."Ben says pointing at Castiel.

Sam, Dean and Crowley's POV

They could hear smashing from the hall as they reached the sealed doors that were keeping people out."Lauren!"Dean bashed on the shut doors."Crowley..."Sam looked at The King of Hell and he snapped his fingers, causing the doors to fly open.

My POV (Lauren's)

I glanced over at The doors as they opened, blood was gushing out of my side and through the red dress and Ben had Castiel pinned getting ready to dagger him. Sam and Dean rushed to look at me and my side near my ribs where the wood had pierced through."Damn..."Sam says as he rips at his shirt trying to stop the blood."You'll be okay..."Sam says trying to reassure me."Cas!"Dean calls rushing over to help."Crowley can you do anything?"Sam asks the man stood in the door way. Crowley kneels beside me and looks at me."Not unless I suddenly grow wings."My eyes were too busy watching Castiel and Dean trying to fight this demon, I leaned forward watching as Ben pinned down Castiel and was about to stab him with the blade. My hands slammed down on the floor."NO!"I let out a ear splitting and deafening scream as a vigorous force floods the room and the walls begin to crumble and crack before the buildings roof detaches itself, Ben's body flies against the wall releasing Castiel and his black, soul flies out of his meat sack of a body which falls to the floor lifeless as his soul flies into the sky before shooting back down to hell.

Dean stood watching in amazement before looking over at Castiel who was just standing up. Crowley watched the scene in a mixture of fear and amazement in his eyes, Sam was just as stunned as everyone else. My body began to feel numb and I fell back into Sam's arms and before I knew it my vision was consumed by darkness.

Eventually I woke up in my bed, taking a deep breath, my eyes scanned the room confused on how I here. I was still in my dress that was stained with blood, yet my wound had gone. Castiel...he must have healed me. I slowly stood up and left my room, I couldn't see anyone in the bunker at first then I heard the tv, they must be here then. Slowly I approached the living room to see Dean lay on the couch with his feet up."Dean..."I mumbled and he practically jumped up and rushed towards me."Thank god you're awake! We thought we'd lost you for a.moment sweetheart you've been out cold for two days..."He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly."You had us worried."I took a deep breath and hugged him back before pulling away."What happened?"I ask him nervously

After Sam came home and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. They both explained everything that had happened and what I had done, everything they told me confused me. One minute I couldn't do magic when my life depended on it and now I'm tearing buildings apart in order to save one angel."I need a moment..."I say standing up. Sam and Dean watch me walk away with concerned expressions.

After showering away all the dried blood and getting changed into a red and white flora shirt with blue skinny jeans and black trainers and tying my hair back into a pony tail and putting faint eyeliner on. I walk out of the bunker and to a nearby field to be alone. I pick at the grass on the field to before deciding to call Castiel."CASTIEL!"I yell in the field loudly and nothing happens."I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME!"I yell shortly after."I know you do..."His deep voice came from behind me.

 

I stood up and turned around to look at the angel."You saved my life Cas..."I say tearing up and he tilted his head noticing the welling tears.

 

"If I've upset you it wasn't my intention..."He says concerned and I shake my head at him."No you haven't upset me..."I assure him with a half smile."Then what is it?"He asked taking a step forward, examining my face."I...I'm scared..."I tell him briefly looking into his angel blue eyes before looking down to the floor."What are you afraid of?"He asked her watching her look down to the floor."Myself..."I confess looking back up to meet his eyes."I have no control over myself anymore, apart from what I say and sometimes I can't even control that."Castiel looks genuinely concerned."You're still learning, you'll be okay."He tries to comfort me but he fails."I think I need to leave..."Castiel tilts his head."Where?"I take a deep breath before thinking a few things."Somewhere where I can control myself..."

After leaving Castiel behind I ringing the number on the card."Hey Crowley...I need to see you."I didn't have to wait long until the king showed up."Well isn't this a surprise ey sweetheart? You ringing me for help."I give him a sarcastic smile."What can I do for you, love?"I take a deep breath before looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes."I want you to take me to hell."


	4. Bad things happen to good people

My POV(Lauren's)

Crowley's eyes lit up and he perked his brows, he probably thinks I'm nuts...to be honest I probably am, finally The King of Hell breaks the silence."Oh love, as much as I'd be honoured to grant your wish, I can't help but think Moose and Squirrel wouldn't take it well..."I take a deep breath and keep my blue eyes hooked on his chocolate ones."Please, I can't be around the boys, I can't control my powers and well...you're the King of hell..."Crowley lets out a amused laugh deep in his throat."Let me guess darling. You want me to help teach you control them?"I nod at him in agreement and he begins to slowly circle around me while resting his chin between his thumb and his index finger, as he thinks."Well, darling. I accept but you can't come to Hell..."I perk both of my brows at him."But Sam and Dean will go crazy if they-"He raises a hand."Let me finish love."I look at him confused but shut up and let him continue."I have a rather large estate that I tend to stay in. You may stay there if you would like to love. You see you're not a demon, therefore you would be seen as a target in hell. Whereas my place here would be safer for you and Castiel cannot enter."He explains before stopping in front of me and giving me a smirk."How does that sound to you darling?"He asks with a tilt of his head."That sounds great..."I say with a confident nod, sure I was crazy trusting him but nobody ever gave him a chance.

He slithered a hand around my waist which caused me to tense up."Relax, love."He laughed slightly before snapping his fingers, the world starts spinning like crazy before the room around us changes and we're in a grand looking room. I nearly stumble over but Crowley firmly grabs my arm."Easy there, darling!"I laugh slightly while scanning the room, amazed by the expensive objects and the giant bed with black silk bedding that was against the far wall, there was a bar and by the looks of it the room had its own bathroom. The room had rich red walls and wooden flooring. "This will be your room."He announces to me while watching me walk around the room."This room is incredible."I tell him and he simply shugs in return like its nothing."I'll leave you to it. I have a couple of things to tend to, if you need me for a important matter just call."He says before snapping his fingers and leaving.

After getting myself ready and comfortable for bed, I decide to check my phone."3missed calls from Sammy, 2 missed calls from Pieface Dean, 7unread messages."I read outloud to myself while rolling my eyes, one minute they don't want to know me and now they can't let me go. I click on the texts and start to read them with a deep sigh.

Text number 1 from Sammy--"Hey Lauren it's Sam, me and Dean are beginning to get worried about you. Cas told us what you said, call us?"

Text number 2 from Pieface Dean--"What the heck are you playing at?!? Call us, NOW!"

Text number 3 from Castiel :)--"I do not wish to bother you but you're not thinking straight. We need to talk, contact us."

Text number 4 from Pieface Dean--"Why the heck aren't you answering!"

Text number 5 from Castiel :)--"I can't seem to find your location. Is everything okay?"

Text number 6 from Chloeboo!--"Where are you? Everyone is worried about you!"

Text number 7 from Ellaboop--"LAUREN WHERE ARE YOU!"

I roll my eyes at the messages before texting Cas back saying."Everything is fine Cas, don't worry about me, If I need you I promise, I'll text you."

After texting him back I decided to ring Chloe it only rang a few times before she picked up the phone."Hello?"Her voice was unsure and quiet."Hey Chloe, I'm just ringing to let you know I'm okay..."She let out a sigh."Where are you?"I take a deep breath before letting out a laugh."You wouldn't believe me if I told you."I say being serious although to her it probably sounded like a joke and she laughed."Do you believe in Angels and Demons?"I hear her laugh again."What?"I take a deep breath, hearing footsteps outside of my room but I ignore it and assume it's guards."You know like the devil and lucifer, God and the Archangels..."I explain to her but I knew she wouldn't understand."No...not really, why?"I take a deep breath, knowing its going to sound crazy."What would you do if I told you that I'm staying with The King Of Hell and I'm being protected by a angel called Castiel?"I tell her then I held my breath, waiting for her reply."I'd say you sound crazy."I exhale and huff."Yeah...I thought so..."I said with a shrug."Look, i gotta go, I'll ring you soon."I say before quickly hanging up on them.

After hanging up I quickly text Ella, assuring her that I'm okay before turning my phone off and turning over to try and go to sleep. After about 15minutes I was about to dose off until I felt a presence in the room."Crowley?"I mutter starting to sit up until I felt a ominous force pin my body down, I looked into obsideon black eyes and tried to scream but it was silenced by the demon."Shh...Quit your whining, Crowley isn't here and he can't hear you! So we are going to have a little fun!"The demon had blonde hair and wore all black clothes. He grinned down at me devilishly before moving to suck at the crook of my neck. I move my neck trying to stop him but he grips my chin tightly and forces me to keep it still, I try to scream but nothing comes out. Tears stream down my face and I actually find myself mentally praying. The demon starts to rip off my clothes before unbuckling his belt a tugging down his trousers, he kicks my legs apart and I knew what was about to happen...

Castiel, Sam and Dean's POV

Castiel began to pace up and down the kitchen while Sam and Dean sat watching him drinking beers, something didn't feel right. Before he was worried about her but now something felt VERY wrong."Something's wrong..."Castiel spoke and Sam and Dean eyed him."Cas?"Dean asked him confused."Maybe she's gone to Crowley..."Sam suggested to the pair."No. It's not that...before I was fine but now I feel like something is really wrong..."Castiel said with a horrible, sickly feeling."I know this might be the drink speaking we don't exactly trust Crowley but I don't think he'd hurt her..."Dean said sipping on his beer."It isn't Crowley..."Castiel mutters to them both."Sam try and ring her..."Dean says now concerned. Sam picks up his phone and dials her number."It's going straight to answer phone."Sam says with his phone to his ear."Damn it."Dean sighs.

Crowley's POV

 

Crowley looked at his phone while sat on his throne seeing Moose(Sam's) number and he rolled his eyes and sighed, bloody Winchesters, can't they do anything on their own?

"Hello Moose."Crowley gives Sam his usual greeting."What can I help you with?"He says waiting for the usual rubbish."Have you seen Lauren? She's missing and now we've stopped hearing from her and Castiel feels like something is wrong..."Crowley perks his brows at Sam's explanation before saying."I'm on it, moose."Before Sam could answer Crowley hung up. She seemed safe where she was but maybe he should check on her.

My POV (Lauren's)

I lay on the silk covers, curled in a ball, traumatised and violated. I clenched the covers to my body tightly. My body was on fire and not from pleasure, from pain. Tears streamed down my face over and over again. I had been a virgin, I was saving myself for the person I loved and now someone had taken that from me.

I felt a presence in the room and I clenched the covers tighter as I felt it approach the bed."Lauren, love?"A familiar raspy and deep voice said as he sat down beside me on the bed. He moved a hand to touch me and I immediately flinched at his actions which made him frown slightly."What happened?"Crowley asked me in a calm voice and I shake my head at him. He moves to pull away the covers that I'm holding tightly before he notices all the shredded clothes on the floor. He begins to search ny mind for what had happened.

I swear I saw his face go pale."Oh, love..."He says before scooping me up like a child and holding me gently."I'm sorry darling..."He says with a deep sigh."Believe me, he'll pay..."


	5. I can't do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Warning, suicidal thoughts and tendencies and what many may see as emotional scenes.))

My POV(Lauren's)

The next morning was worse that the night because I knew it wasn't a horrible nightmare and that made me feel like I'd hit rock bottom, Crowley had stayed with me till I'd fallen asleep which I was grateful for but I hadn't spoken a word since...well...

I slowly raised from the bed and walked to the bathroom, I stopped when I got to the mirror and saw myself, my blue eyes were puffy red from all the crying and my hair was a mess and my neck was marked by that horrible creature, I gripped onto the rims of the sink as I stared at my reflection, filled with anger, hate and pure disappointment at the fact I wasn't strong enough to stop him, to help myself...to protect myself."You're pathetic..."I yelled at myself in the mirror.before my arms started to shake frantically as I began to break inside and out, my heart was shattered and my body felt disgusting. My hand slammed into the glass of the mirror causing it to shatter into what seemed like thousands of little shards before my arms gave in and my body began to fall to the floor as I cried."I can't do this anymore...no matter how hard I try things go horribly..."I cry to myself before seeing the shards on the floor, I let my blood dripping hand move over to it. I grab the shards and begin to look at it, thinking about it."I could just stop all this now..."I think outloud. I move the sharpest part of the blade over to my wrist, hovering over the visible veins, my heart was racing and I close my eyes."What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?!"I hear a deep, raspy voice yell at me before the shard is taken from my hands."You silly girl!"He says before making all the shards disappear with a snap of his fingers. I bow my head down upset and he sighs heavily, looking down at me before kneeling in front of me."Listen, love I've got to go somewhere, I'll have one of my most trusted demons watching you every second so don't try any funny business because I'll know, believe me."With that and a snap of his fingers he was gone. I know he's not the comforting type, I mean he's the king of hell, he's normally the one inflicting pain, I mean what he did last night was pushing it, if any of his demons would of seen he'd of never of heard the end of it. I gently played my necklace, thinking of Cas...I missed him, more than I thought I would, especially his adorable little dumb moments of being a angel around humans. If I'd of just stayed and not worried so much about hurting them by loosening control then none of this would've happened."I miss you Cas..."I mumble while playing with my necklace.

Sam, Dean, Crowley and Castiel's POV

Sam was checking his phone to see if Lauren's was still turned off before he noticed Dean had come to join him."Any sign of Cas?"Dean says while heading to the kitchen."No...Lauren's phone is still turned off too..."Dean sighed while getting a drink out of the fridge."Cas is worried sick about her."Sam sighed putting his phone on the table."I don't blame him..."Sam says while looking at his greedy brother who was scanning the fridge.

Sam saw something in the corner of his eye before seeing the sharp dressed demon stood in the entry to the kitchen."Hello boys."Crowley greeted the men in his typical raspy voice."What do you want?"Dean asked Crowley without even looking up from the fridge."Did you find out anything?"Sam asked Crowley with a glimpse of hope in his voice.

Crowley was trying to think of a way to tell the boys about what had happened, they'd blame him for letting her come and stay with him instead of telling her no. The worst thing is she's suicidal now too. He had remained silent as he was thinking and that of course had gotten Sam and Dean who was now looking up at Crowley with a sandwich in his hand, worried. He took in a deep breath before deciding to tell them both the truth...for a change."Look and you boys can't blame me for any part in this."He starts and Dean gave Crowley daggers."You better get talking sense king of rotten before...."Sam interrupts him."Dean!"Dean scowls over him. nd Crowley continues."She called me and Came to me talking about how she was scared of hurting you all because she had no control over her powers, she wanted to go to hell..."Dean began to approach Crowley."Please tell me you didn't!"Crowley let out a quiet laugh."Isn't it funny how before you hated the girl? Of course I bloody didn't."Sam perked his brows at Crowley."Then where is she?"Crowley prepare himself to tell them."She's well...At my mansion."The demon spoke confidently to try and hide what's to come."Something must have happened otherwise Cas wouldn't of acted the way he did.Dean thought outloud while flicking his gaze between Crowley and Sam."I thought she'd be fine...That is until you rang me and I immediately went to check on her, only to find her crying in her bed with bruises all over her body and her clothes shredded around the room."Crowley's eyes didn't meet any of the brothers. Sam's eyes dropped and both of the brothers went pale."Son of a bitch..."Dean punched the wall hard before leaning on the kitchen counter with his hand resting on his forehead. Sam sat in shock before breaking himself out of it."A demon raped her?"Crowley slowly nodded remembering the condition he had found her in."I've tried everything to get her to speak to me. I bloody lay with her all night while she cried herself to sleep in my chest. Believe me, he's currently in the process of being hunted down."Dean was taking deep breathes in attempt to calm himself ."We'll help catch that son of a bitch..."He says determined."I knew you would...You see the pretty little things also gone suicidal..."He says while keeping his eyes on them. They didn't know what to say or do, Dean was angry that was clearly showing and Sam...Sam was angry, sad and sympathetic."I'll bring her back later today..."Crowley says before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

The air was tense and the room was completely silent. Dean finally broke the silence."I'm going to kill that son of a bitch of a demon."Sam nodded at him in agreement before Dean was hit with a realisation."How are we going to tell Cas?"He asked Sam before another voice joined the conversation."Tell me what?"The trenchcoated angel asked stood where Crowley was once stood. Sam and Dean stared at each other while Castiel stood there clueless trying to figure out what they're hiding from him.

 

"Dean? What is it?"Castiel looked at the angered Dean, he could tell something had gotten to him. Dean looked over at his brother, silently pleading for help."Cas...it's...Crowley came to see us..."Sam starts off and Castiel's tilts his head, listening closely."It's about Lauren...."Castiel flipped his gaze from Sam to Dean."Cas...a demon he...well...raped her..."Dean finally breaks the news to Castiel.

Castiel looks motionless at first, trying to understand the information."Why?"Castiel asked Dean not understanding why anyone would want to do something like that to someone."Because they're sick people who want to hurt good people..."Sam tells Castiel who still isn't sure.

He moves to sit down, thinking to himself, he wants to see her but he can't.

 

"She's also become suicidal..."Sam informs Castiel who was starting to feel a slight pain and desperation in his chest."I wish to see her..."Dean clears his throat before coming to sit with Castiel and his younger brother."You can...later, Crowley's bringing her back."Castiel nods to himself before looking over to Sam and Dean."I feel a pain in my chest...is that abnormal behaviour?"Castiel inquires, confused by these new found emotions and feelings. Sam shake his head."No Cas...You're heartbroken...hurt..."Castiel looks confused and tiits his head."But if my heart was broken surely I wouldn't be alive..."Sam sighs at Castiel before explaining."You're upset because somebody you care deeply for and share feelings for is hurt."Castiel finally comes to the realisation and he nods his head."I understand...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :) <3


	6. I'm trying so hard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of comfort from the winchesters and their angel <3

My POV(Lauren's)

I hadn't spoken to anyone when Crowley had left me. I'd just stared blankly at a wall, staring into space, letting the scenes play over in my head. Even when Crowley had told me that I'd be returning to The Winchesters, there was nothing no emotion, no reaction, nothing just a blank face and almost lifeless eyes. I'd shut everything off from him and probably everyone else.

Now I was going outside with Crowley to the impala where Sam and Dean were waiting, leaning on the car bonnet. No Cas...which was who I really needed right now. I was wearing a baggy hoodie with the hood up, underneath was a white vest top and I had on some light blue skinny jeans and black trainers. I walked down the pathway with Crowley with my hands in my pocket and Sam and Deans eyes immediately perked up at the sight of me but although they were happy to see ne you could see the sympathy in their eyes. Dean opened his arms to hug me but I walked straight past him and to the car door of the back of the car and got in. Dean lowered his arms and stared at Sam then turned to look at Crowley. Crowley spoke to the boys and I watched them with the same blank expression.

Soon the boys got in the car and it was awkwardly silent for quiet a while. Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror and I looked back but neither of us said a thing. Eventually he sighed heavily before turning the key in the ignition and starting to drive back to the hotel they had planned for tonight.

After a long silent drive we all got out of the car and we all walked to the hotel to check in. After checking in we headed up to the room. The room had a main room with a small kitchen, two single beds, a tv and a table, it was rather plain with the simple colours of brown and white. There was a back room with a three quarter size bed, as simple in colour as the main room. Then there was the bathroom with a simple toilet, sink, mirror and shower, The room was practically white.

As I walked in, I walked straight to the back bedroom and I closed the door behind me before unzipping my hoodie and throwing it on the floor uncaringly before heading to the mirror to look at the bite marks on my neck and chest. My fingers trace the marks slowly before shaking my head and moving my hand to rub my neck. After a few minutes I move myself to lie on the bed in a ball while hugging a pillow. I shut my eyes and hope I can sleep but sleep never comes.

After about half hour I hear a gentle knock on the door before it opens."Hey..."A caring voice that I've come to recognise as Sam's speaks up before sitting at the end of the bed."Lauren...I understand that you don't want to speak to anyone at the moment but I...well me and Dean we want you to know that we care about you and we are willing to do whatever it take to help you through this..."I feel him watching me as he speaks but I don't look up but I feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes but I hold them back. He lets out a deep sigh before getting up and heading towards the door and I realise that he doesn't deserve to be ignored...none of them do."I'm trying Sam..."I say as I start to sit up. Sam stops and turns to look back at me."I really am trying..."I tell him with a gulp, fighting against the tears."We know..."Sam reassures me with a nod, keeping his eyes locked on mine."I'm so sorry...."Sam walks back slowly."What for?"I look down for a moment, gulping again before looking back up at him."Going away from you, Dean and Cas..."Then I remember that Cas isn't here and I begin to wonder."Crowley told us...we both  understand..."I nod at him before quickly asking him."Where's Cas?"Sam takes a deep breath."We're not quiet sure but he'll be here soon..."Sam tells me before kissing me on the forehead after glancing at the marks on my neck and chest."And no more trying to kill yourself...you're strong enough to conqure this." He then stood up and left.

For a moment I zoned out thinking before remembering that Castiel tends to come to me when I call for him and he listens to me when I speak.

I stand up and look around."Cas..."I speak clearly but not loud."Castiel? I...I know you're probably mad at me for leaving and getting myself into this mess but I need you..."

A few minutes pass and I get another knock on the door."Lauren we're heading out to get some food. You know where the phone is."Dean calls through the door and after a while I hear another door open and close.

I finally leave the room after deciding I needed a drink, I reach into the fridge and observe what there is and I was about to grab some milk until."I'm not mad at you."A deep voice says and I jump out of my skin."Jesus Christ!"I sigh turning around and placing a hand on my forehead."I didn't mean to frighten you Lauren..."He says while looking over at me with a sympathetic gaze.

 

"You just..."I sigh while watching him before rushing over to him and wrapping my arms tightly around him."I've missed you so much..."I say crying into his chest. He slowly moves his arms around me."I...I've missed you too."He confesses before gently tapping my back. I pull away slightly before looking up into his beautiful deep blue eyes. He fingers trace against the marks on my neck."I...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."He tells me while clearing his voice."don't you dare blame yourself for this...This is my fault for leaving."He tilt his head to the side slightly when he sees tears trail down my cheek."Why are you leaking?"This made me let out a soft laugh for the first time in a while as I wipe my cheek."I'm not leaking, I'm crying...it's what people do when they're sad."Oh...like my pain in my chest earlier...strange...It's all very complex..."He says while looking deep in thought. I try to think about what he says before the front door opens and he's gone.

Sam and Dean walk in with a bag of food."Oh, look who decided to leave her room."Dean says and I give him a half hearted smile."We heard you talking..."Sam looks at me confused and I just shrug."Cas popped in to see how I am..."Dean looks at the marks for a.moment before quickly turning away, I guessed he was mad."I'm not really hungry right now...I'm going to go to bed..."I tell them before walking back to the bedroom.

Lauren and Castiel's POV

I strip off into my underwear before climbing into bed. Soon I'm taken by sleep and everything rushes back, I scream in my sleep, cry, kick punch everything before I'm woken by being shook by Sam, Dean stood in the doorway."Hey...Hey, you're okay...its just a nightmare..."I take deep breaths and calm myself before assuring the brothers that I'm okay...they eventually leave and I sit in the dark, holding my head in my hands as I cry, I lift my head when I hear a noise and In the dark corner of the room was a dark silhouette of a man."Cas?"I whisper, barely audible."You're leaking again..."His voice spoke through the darkness and lifted a lot of weight off my shoulders. He slowly approached me and I tried to wipe my eyes. He sat on the bed, near me."Yes..."I answer him while watching him."Did you have a nightmare?"He asks me, trying to be quiet."Yes..."  
He sighs and I lie down again on my side before feeling Cas's gaze on me."Cas?"He doesn't answer but I know he's still here."Will you stay with me?"I ask him, not wanting to be alone again."Of course..."He replies in a comforting tone and I feel more tears roll down my cheeks."Will you hold me?"

Castiel had no idea what I meant, he'd seen it on tv but he'd never actually done it. He moved to the side of me and I turned over and rested my head on his chest and put on of my legs over his, he felt tense but soon eased. He rested one hand against my back.and his other moved up to wipe the tears from my cheek with his thumb.

He had a certain feeling it was angelic, peaceful and soon calmed me and his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	7. The Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finds a mysterious Archangel roaming around her kitchen and finds out some devasating news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it took me a while to bring Gabriel into it but I wanted a build up! Enjoy!

My POV (Lauren's)

"I don't want to go home!"I yelled at the three good looking boys who were trying to convince me to go back to my family."Look, Lauren we want you to go back to college, carry on and escape this life."Sam spoke calmly and I rolled my eyes at him."Oh yeah? Why now! After all of these weeks, why now?"Sam shut up and looked to his brother for help. Dean cleared his throat before speaking up."We know you're powerful Lauren but we can't risk you getting hurt anymore and we just want you to have a normal life."Dean spoke confidently."I'm a fucking witch Dean! How is that normal in any damn way! I have a fucking  guardian angel watching everything I do! How in any way am I supposed to be normal!"I yelled at Dean out of anger, I wanted to see my family but I didn't want to leave them. Sam and Dean both let out deep and heavy sighs so I looked to Castiel."Cas...please?"Castiel looked at me with his big puppy blue eyes."My apologises Lauren but I'm afraid I agree with Sam and Dean. It's too dangerous."My eyes begin to well up."But Cas...you promised that you wouldn't leave me."Castiel looked over at Sam and Dean for help but didn't get any so he looked at the floor as if to find the answer there but to no avail he began looking back up to meet my eyes before he began to speak."I'm sorry..."That's all he needed to say before the tears began to fall and I stormed off.

*Time skip*

Trying to explain the situation to my parents once I'd got home was rather complicated, proving it was worse but they learnt to live with my abilities but of course I didn't tell them about what happened to me, to be honest I didn't want to accept it myself...who would.

"I'm glad you're back Lauren but you were on a very long holiday..."Cameron said while looking over at me with a cheek smile as he ate his salad. I was currently sat with Cameron and Chloe at a table in the dinner hall of my college, I'd taken Sam and Deans advice and gone back to college but of course I missed them all but I tried my best to forget it all."Yeah well...I guess I needed it."Chloe smiled at me and pushed me a tray of chips and curry."Here I got you something to eat."The smell of food began to make me feel sick, I'd been like this for the past few days, I was just hoping that today I would keep my food down."I'm not very hungry thanks...If I eat that I'll probably throw it back up like I have been doing for the past few days."Cameron grinned over at Chloe."She's got morning sickness..."He jokes to a chuckling Chloe. I laughed fakely but began to wonder which led to worrying and before I knew it I was in a trance of thought.

'Am I pregnant to a demon? What if I am and Cas finds out He'll hate me! If I am I can't get rid of it!' "Lauren!"I snap out and look to the voice calling me which was Cameron."Wha? Yeah?"He rolled his eyes at me being so unaware of what was going on. "I was saying that guy over there is so your type, dark clothes, mysterious looking..."He nodded over to a short man in dark clothes with a short black beard and black hair...Crowley. I gasp at the sight of him leaning in the canteen doorway with a mischievous smirk placed across his lips."I knew you'd like the look of him!"Cameron nudged me playfully."No...I urm...."I stutter, lost for words."Do you know him?"Chloe asks me curious while looking up from her phone."Yeah...urm...Damn it Crowley..."I mumble and Cameron and Chloe look at each other confused Crowley gestures for me to come over."Back in a sec..."I say before hopping up out of my seat and walking over to the king of hell...if only my friends knew. Once I was stood in front of Crowley with a serious look in my eyes his smirk grows."Hello, love."He says in his typical rough voice."What the heck are you doing here Crowley!"I decide to not beat around the bush."Typical darling, no fooling around..."I roll my eyes at him and he huff."Fine, lets cut the fun shall we? I need a favor from my favourite witch..."He starts and I immediately interrupt him."Nah ah!"I put my finger on his lips."Let me stop you there sweetheart because I don't do that stuff anymore."Crowley looks at me with his bitch face."Ah and here I thought you were the Winchesters little pet...I'll cut the chase those bloody brothers and their pesky angel have something I need and they're making things complicated I need you to convince them to hand it over."I look at him confused before chuckling softly."Excuse me? Why me? Can't you just send a hell hound or something? I have nothing to do with demons!"Crowley smirk at me then looks down at my stomach."Well love...I think otherwise considering whats going on there..."He says pointing his index finger at my stomach."What are you talking about?"I ask him worried and he just ignores me and starts to walk over to my friends. Ella had joined the table and was eating a chicken sandwich. I rushed after Crowley worried about what he was going to say to them."Crowley stop it!"He ignores me and stands in front of my friends table and I stood next to him giving them a awkward smile."Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Crowley...The King of hell."My eyes widen and I look at him my friends look at him and chuckle but he just stands there with a smirk on his lips."Yeah okay and I'm a Wizard buddy."Ella jokes making Chloe and Cameron chuckle."Ah I see...you think I'm joking...Lauren love, I assume you've been lying to these about where you've been then."I scowl at Crowley and my friends all look confused."Crowley shut up..."Crowley perks his brows at me."Now why would I do that darling?"I sigh and look into his eyes."Fine...I'll do it. I'll ring Sam and Dean..."I tell him just to shut him up."But I'm not making any promises Crowley..."Crowley smirk at me before walking away and saying."I'll see you soon love!"

I look at my friends and quickly say."I've got to go...sorry!"They were all asking me questions about Crowley and what he was talking about but I rushed out to get a bus home.

Once I got home I rushed in to ring Sam and Dean, nobody was home so they were probably at my nans. The phone rang and rang and rang but went straight to answer phone on both, Sam and Dean."Cas!"I yelled in my kitchen...nothing."Cas you ignorant bastard I know you can hear me, answer me Now its about Crowley!"Nothing again, I huff and turn around to look out of my window."Well hello loud lady!"A strangers voice perks up and I grab a strangers frying pan and swing it around landing it right into the strangers face but the stranger wasn't affected by it."Ow! Wowza lady, chill out!"I stared at the tall man with caramel coloured hair with golden eyes."Firstly who the fucking hell are you? Secondly what the fuck are you doing in my house and thirdly if you don't get out there are gonna be serious consequences sunshine!"I warn the man who just chuckles at me and walks over to the fridge and begins to search for something, who does this guy think he is?"You're a feisty one...no wonder my brother likes you."He says, more to himself than me. He finds a donut a grabs it, shutting the fridge door after."Excuse me?"I say keeping the frying pan firmly in my hand while watching him. The man rolls his eyes before biting into the jam donut and using his free hand to fly the pan across the room."That was becoming annoying..."He mutters during bites."You're a demon?"I say with a sigh and he shakes his head with a slight laugh."No!"He exclaims like its offensive and obvious who he is."I'm a angel and all the cap, Blah, Blah, Blah! They call me, The Trickster!"He winks at me while swallowing the last bit of donut."And my brother is the ignorant bastard."He adds at the end."The Trickster? You're Cas's brother...he's never mentioned you..."I say unsure and he chuckles at me being so defensive."Calm down doll, I'm just here to see who my little bro is dating..."I lower the pan hesitantly."Who are you really? Whats your actual name and what do you want?"I ask him curiously while putting the pan down. He sighs deeply."I...I am Archangel Gabriel and well I'm here to do what your so called Guardian angel should be doing. I'm keeping a eye on you."He says while pushing me aside to look in my kitchen cupboards."Gabriel...like the angel Gabriel...with Jesus and stuff..."He laughs and shakes his head."You do realize that all of that bible cap is bullshit, right?"I perk my brows at him and he rolls his eyes."Like seriously, humans believe that some guy talked to a bush."He grabs a bar of chocolate and sits on my kitchen counter. Someone has a sweet tooth."Right...well Gabriel...why are you keeping a eye on me?"He shrugs at me."Well you're big talk upstairs with the half Demon, Half witch baby talk."My eyes widen at his words and my mouth practically hangs open."What did you just say?"Gabriel tilts his head at my reaction."Didn't you know you're pregnant to a demon?"My knees go weak and I hold onto the counter."P-Pregnant...I...had suspicions but I..."Gabriel just watches intensely while eating a chocolate bar."Worse news upcoming but the angels want you dead."He informs me while taking another bite out of the chocolate bar."What? I...None of this is my fault! He raped me!"I yelled at him unintentionally."Whoa! Calm down doll, I'm on your side! Plus I like to miss off my brothers. For instance, Lucifer wants the baby so I'm here to make sure that the spoilt little brat doesn't get his own way."I take a deep breath and nod at him."I thought Cas would help me with that..."Gabriel shrugs and sighs."Sorry that my bro has let you down but with him the wonder twins come first."I agree with him and soon I hear my parents come home, I turn to look for Gabriel but he's gone. I guess I have a new angel on my hip and a Demon inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are all enjoying this! Leave kudos and comments for more!


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out how close his human and Gabriel are...

My POV (Lauren's)

I woke to a wet tongue licking my face and a heavy weight on my bed. As my eyes flickered open I saw my rottweiler, Tyson's tail wag frantically."Morning baby boy!"I glanced over at my clock to see it was 12pm."Nevermind, afternoon baby boy!"I said cuddling and kissing him."Who's a good boy! Go on, out of my room while I get dressed."I shooed him out of my room then stood over my double bed, sighing as I saw the lump in my blue bed covers."Little lady! Wake up lazy bum!"Suddenly the lump in the bed covers began to move up like a mole in mud and a little black and brown face of a Jack russell poped up out of the covers."You're a lazy girl..."I laugh at the small dog who was wagging her tail at me before jumping down off the bed.

After a shower I got dressed in a baggy batman shirt, skinny Jeans and some converse trainers and I was now walking Tyson across a field."Heyya doll!"I hear Gabriel behind me and Tyson jumps up snarling at Gabriel to protect me."Whoa Que the hellhound!"I pull Tyson down and laugh."Easy Tyson, it's just Gabe!"Me and the angel had grown fond of each other over the past few days. He had tried his best to keep me happy, occasionally bringing me sweets and chocolates, he was okay although sometimes he could be a douche."What's up Gabe?"I ask continuing to walk with the angel."Well firstly hotshot, you need to dress up. I'm taking you to a party!"I perk my brows.a him."What?"The Trickster chuckles."You know...a party, dancing..."He does a little dance while saying dancing."Okay...so one minute you're telling me to stay inside because angels can track me which of course, I ignored and now you're wanting me to go to a party with you...Whats the catch Gabe?"Gabriel shru gged with a smirk on his lips."You'll see."He disappears with a click of his fingers and I go home."Mum! I'm going to a party with Gabriel!"I yelled as I walked through the door. I heard a small."Okay!"Come from the living room, she knew about the baby and wasn't very happy...well who would be happy if there daughter had been raped and was now carrying a dangerous demon baby and angels want her dead. It doesn't exactly come under, 'Proud mother moments.' My dad was furious and wanted to rip the place apart but he knew he couldn't. My parents trusted Gabe, of course they did...he's a angel.

I walked into my room and looked through my dresses, nothing good. I pouted and sent a text to Ella and Chloe telling them to meet me at the dress shop near my house.

I waited outside the shop, I hadn't seen them since the incident with Crowley."LAUREN!"I heard Ella yell me from across the street. She ran across with Chloe and we all hugged."Hey!"I said softly in the hug."You've got to tell us who.that guy was."Chloe says, sounding excited, I recall the events that took place at college that day. I'd done as he'd asked but that never stops Crowley."Oh Crowley..."I mumble walking through the shop, wishing they hadn't brought it up."Was he on drugs or something when he said he was the king of hell?"Ella jokes and I laugh slightly looking around the shop."I wish he was..."I say with a smile while looking at a nice black dress."What do you mean?"Chloe asks me curiously. I was tired of hiding it from them so I decided I should tell them the truth."Well...He's..."I look over at a man who's staring at me, he had dark hair and was wearing a blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath and black jeans.

 

I shook him off and dragged my friends away."Who was that guy?"Ella whispers to me."I'm not sure but I don't trust him."I grab a black lace dress that's in my size and start walking to the cashier. My friends bought some dresses too but I was too busy watching the strange man that I didn't see what they bought.

We were walking down the street talking about buying some bean boozled jelly beans and playing a game with them, when we saw him again stood at the end of the room, staring at us."Lauren Dixon."He yelled over at me and my friends looked at me."How does he know your name?"Chloe whispered to me and I shrugged."Who are you and what do you want?"I yelled back at him, pushing my friends behind me."I'm Archangel Michael."I gulped hearing his name and cursed under my breath. My friends looked very confused."Michael...look, I know what you've been sent here to do but I haven't done anything! Ask Castiel!"I yelled at him trying to protect my friends and myself."Castiel has always chose humanity over the orders of heaven. The baby you carry is a danger to humanity and heaven and it must be destroyed."He takes a step forward and I raise my hand."I am warning you."I tell him in a serious tone of voice."Hey bro!"I hear a familiar voice from behind me and with a click of his fingers we were all falling into a hotel room.

Ella jumped up whereas Chloe sat there on the floor, confused, i was pacing the room."Who was that? And why the heck did he say he was a Archangel?!"I place a hand on my forehead thinking and worried about Gabriel."You have some serious explaining to do Lauren. You disappear for weeks the when you come back a man you know claims to be the king of hell and some random guy in a shop knows who you are and claims to be a Archangel."I look up to the sky."Cas...I need you!"I yell feeling dizzy and sick but nothing happens."LAUREN ANSWER ME, IM FREAKING OUT!"I clench my fist shut and she finds herself unable to speak."SIT."I yell and without control over her body she sits down."Okay so I am a witch, I was raped by a demon and now I am carrying a baby that the angels seem to believe is a threat. My supposingly guardian angel is called Castiel but I haven't seen him since I returned back. The reason why we are here is because of Archangel Gabriel who is currently protecting me and he's become like my best friend. Crowley is the king of hell and lucifer is trying to hunt me down because he wants to use my baby as a weapon and I was staying with Sam and Dean Winchester who are supernatural hunters. "I hear dramatic clapping from behind me while Chloe and Ella both sit there unsure how to react. I turn around and without looking who it is a force flows out of me and he the man flies against the wall."Whoa sugar it's just me."Gabriel says and he falls to the floor without thinking I rush over and hug him tightly, he's taken by surprise but gently hugs back, stroking my black hair with one of his hands."Thank you Gabriel..."I whisper to him."Shut up..."Hs mutters back to me and I giggle before pulling away.

Gabriel's whisky coloured eyes scan the two girls and he approaches them. Ella tries to speak but still can't."Oh sorry!"I mutters before clicking my fingers."Gabriel?"Ella mutters looking at the angel stood before her. Gabriel turns his head to look at me, perking his brows and pointing his finger at Ella and then at me."I think I'm wearing off on you sweetcheeks.You'll be a trickster before you know it!"He says proudly before turning back to face the pair of girls."Gabriel like from the bible with Jesus?"Gabriel laughs before gently facepalming."Why does it always come back to this?"He asks me and I laugh and shrug."The nativity is a popular story in the bible and you're the angel in it...sooo..."He shakes his head at me then turns back to the girls."So you're Archangel Gabriel?"Chloe asks looking up at the angel."Guilty."He says with a smirk before grabbing the dress that I had bought and throwing it at me."Get dressed we still have a party to be going too. You two are coming too!"

Castiel, Sam and Dean's

Castiel walked around the grand room with Sam and Dean, he hadn't tuned into the angels lately. He hadn't heard from Lauren in a while and although he didn't understand his emotions Dean had told him that he missed Lauren. He was stood with Sam as Dean had gone for drinks."I'm sure Dean has got distracted by some girl."Sam says to Castiel who gives Sam a small laugh."It's not unlikely."Castiel replies to a nodding Sam.

Castiel then notices a familiar face walking down the stairs to the dance floor. He was with two girls, one in a burgundy coloured cocktail dress another in a long deep blue evening gown.

 

He wore a black suit with his caramel hair combed and geled back, he looked like a gentleman.

Castiel immediately excused himself and Sam stood there alone before deciding to go and find his brother.

"Gabriel..."Castiel muttered his name in his usual deep and emotionless voice."Hey bro...how's it going?"Gabriel gives Castiel his signature smirk. Castiel looks at the two brunettes with brown eyes before glancing back at Gabriel."What are you doing here?"Gabriel shrugs at Castiel's question."You know me Cas, I can't resist a good party."The two girls stare at Castiel."I'm Chloe."The girl in the short burgundy coloured dress says with a smile."And I'm Ella..."The other brunette wearing the long deep blue dress says after."It's a pleasure to make both of you acquaintances."Castiel says quickly."May I speak to my brother alone?"He asks before the girls both walk away.

Chloe and Ella's POV

The two girls walked down to the dance floor while scanning around."I don't understand this plan..."Ella whispers Chloe who shrugs."Me neither but let's just go along with it."Chloe says with sigh."I didn't want to be part of this."Chloe let out a small laugh."Neither did I but do you really want to annoy him?"Chloe says while grabbing both her and Ella a drink."He's a angel...he can't hurt us."Chloe shrugged at Ella's response and they both started drinking their drinks."Hello ladies!"A deep voice says while a tall man in a tuxedo with brown hair and green eyes walks over with a taller man, also in a tuxedo with longer brown hair and blue eyes approaches."Hello?"Chloe says to the handsome man."I'm here to ask you girls if you've seen anything strange around here."Ella chuckles to herself in the corner and both of the men look at her confused."define strange?"She joked and they both look at her and perked a brow."Well the smell of sulfur is a start."Chloe and Ella look at each other."What's sulfur?"Ella whispers to Chloe who just shrugs in response. Chloe was too dazed by the green eyed man to think properly. Her brown eyes were locked with his green ones."Well. Sorry for wasting your time."The taller one of the pair said nudging the other, the pair start to walk away before Chloe speaks up."Wait, why don't you too have a drink with us."Ella looks at Chloe confused and the taller one of the.pair also looked confused. The smaller green eyed man agreed to her request."My names Chloe and this is Ella."Ella waves at the pair while drinking her drink."Sup!"She mutters after swallowing her drink."I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam."Sam nodded at Chloe and gave her a quick smile."Dean we don't have time for this."Sam whispers to his brother. Chloe and Ella both look at eachother remembering the names."Winchester? Sam and Dean Winchester?"Ella asks the brothers with a smile."Oh god...please don't tell me you two are fangirls of those horrible supernatural books!"Dean exclaims and Chloe laughs at him causing Dean to wink at her. Ella rolls her eyes at the pair."What books?"Sam's face became confused and he scanned the girls."How do you know who we are?"Sam asked the girls and Dean mimed to Sam."fangirls..."Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother."One of our friends knows you."Chloe explains to the brothers which catches Dean's attention."Who's your friend?"Chloe smiled at Dean."Lauren."Sam's eyes widen and he scans the room for Castiel although he's nowhere in sight."You know Lauren, how?"Sam asks his eyes meeting the the pair again."College."Chloe replies to Sam."Beginning of high school."Ella adds on and smiles.

BANG! A loud explosion erupts from the next room, Ella, Chloe, Sam and Dean rush to the next room to find Castiel wounded on the floor."Cas!"Dean yells and runs over to him."There's more than one demon Dean..."He tells him as he tries to heal himself."Gabriel is here..."Castiel tells Sam and Dean."I thought he was dead?"Sam asks his eyes scanning the room."I knew it! That son of a bitch...he's behind this."Dean mutters and Chloe and Ella look at eachother.

"Well, well, well...Isn't this cozy?"A man stands behind the lot of them, his attitude familiar."Ben?"Sams voice is clear with anger."The one and only, new vessel. New crew."Ben says with a shrug as about 20 more.demons gather behind him."Shit..."Dean mutters and Castiel stands up behind him."Urm...chloe...this wasn't part of the plan..."Ella whispers to Chloe who is speechless."Can't we all just get along?"A familiar voice yells when he appears in front of Sam and Dean."Who the hell are you?"Ben said glaring at Gabriel who paced in front of the group."I am The Trickster..."Ben perks his brow and laughs."The Trickster, seriously?"He rolled his eyes."i haven't got time for a asshole Trickster."Gabriel silences the demon by waving his hand."Let me finish but they call me Gabriel."He points at the group as he says with"they"."Gabriel? Great...a archangel."Ben facepalms he then looks over at Castiel."Where's your girlfriend, that's who I'm here for."Castiel steps forward."She isn't here. I don't know where she is."Castiel says trying to sound as honest as possible.Gabriel has his signature smirk on his lips."Oh c'mon don't give me that crap Castiel. I know you all know where she is."Ben says pointing his finger at us all. Chloe and Ella can't believe that only a few hours ago they were normal girls and now they were stood with A Angel, A Archangel, two supernatural hunters and a army of demons.

Lauren's POV(My POV)

I listened to the conversation as I slowly approached the room, I knew it was Ben and I wasn't bothered it was when another male voice spoke up."Oh come on Ben, lets just kill them all."That voice...that voice from.my.nightmares...the demon who...who destroyed my life, something in me...snapped.

The Angels, Winchesters and Girls

"No we can't just kill them Caleb! What would that do?"Ben responded to his Demon."Looking for me sweetheart?"A familiar voice spoke from behind the army of demons."Finally!"Ben yelled turning around to be greeted by the dark haired witch who was walking through the army of demons.

The whole groups eyes widened not just at the fact she was here but by her appearance. She wore a long black laced gown with Castiel's necklace and her hair was side plaited both Castiel and Gabriel thought she looked beautiful.

 

She stopped when she was in front of Ben."I'm going to tell you one more time. I. Haven't. Done. ANYTHING. Wrong."Ben went to speak but he found that he couldn't, he reached his hand out to grab Lauren but he couldn't touch her, he reached around her above her but he couldn't touch her."Performance issues?"Lauren smirked and perked her brow."Lauren you shouldn't be here."Castiel managed to say and without even looking at him she said."Shut up. It's none of your business."Castiel felt a little hurt by her words. Sam and Dean looked between eachother and they both shrugged unsure what was wrong with her. Gabriel felt bad for his brother but he knew that Lauren had every right to be mad at Castiel.

"Now...I'm going to ask every demon in this room apart from these too."She points at Ben and Caleb."To leave. If you fail to leave, I wear I will break every bone in all of your vessel's then send you all back to the depths of hell. What's it gonna be?"Lauren asked the group of demons with her hands on her hips. Dean's smirk wasn't hard to notice and Sam was speechless as well as Castiel. Gabriel was impresses and Chloe and Ella was terrified for Lauren.

Ben couldn't speak or attack her so his patience was wearing thin."I asked are you going to leave?"She said with a click of her fingers this time and the.demons turn around and start to leave."Wow!"Gabriel exclaims clapping his hands."I'm impressed!"Sam and Dean flipped their gazes between Lauren and Gabriel. Castiel was still feeling wounded."You over there!"She flicks her wrist and Ben goes flying across the room into a wall.

Her gaze flicked over to this 'Caleb'."Hello darling! Remember me?"Her voice was loud and mocking her eyes were filled with evil and dark intentions."Of course I do."Caleb sounded fearless but he wasn't, he knew he was going to pay for his actions."Good now let me show you what its like to feel worthless, belittled and most of all, powerless."she flicked her wrist and the demon flew at a unrelenting force across the room and sent him, crashing into the wall, bones could be heard breaking.

The room was filled with a dark atmosphere that was coming from the powerful and sadistic aura that was coming from Lauren. Caleb dropped to the floor and he began to stand again until a wind began to blow through the room and he dropped back down to the floor in pain."How does it feel? To have no control over yourself and to be in pain?"She screamed at the demon.

Sam and Dean tried to run at Lauren to stop her but they couldn't it was like there was a giant barrier stopping them from getting to her. Castiel tried too but it was too powerful."LAUREN STOP!"Castiel yelled to Lauren but he got no answer. Gabriel looked between them all then rolled his eyes. Gabriel started walking forward and managed to pass through the barrier and stopped behind her."Lauren...."He mutters and Lauren turns her head to look at Gabriel who gives her a half hearted smile. Castiel watches his brother with his human intrigued. Sam and Dean look to Chloe and Ella."They have a weird bond."Ella whispers to Sam and Dean. Gabriel looks at Lauren."I know this guy is a big bag of dicks but this isn't you...you've got a kind heart you're not like these people."Gabriel spoke to her with a small smile and she eventually clicked her fingers causing the aura to disappear and the demon to collapse unconscious. Lauren rushed to Gabriel wrapping her arms around him."I'm so sorry Gabe..."She whispers to Gabriel who hugs her."Shut up."He whispers back to her.

Castiel watches Gabriel with his human and he felt something inside that felt like anger towards the pair. He was jealous.


	9. Circus and Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean get a little treat. An unwanted character makes a appearance...

My POV

How did he get through my barrier, nobody should have been able to get through that! At that moment I didn't care, i was with the only person I needed, Gabriel.

It had been a while since the little dispute at the party and I was sat at home with Chloe sucking on a lolly, hanging around with Gabriel all the time has helped me get in touch with my inner child and given me a sweet tooth. Chloe was wearing blue skinny jeans and a grey batman shirt. I on the other hand had my hair in plaited pigtails with a light pink blouse with a black pinafore dress over the top, quite a childish outfit.

 

 

"Do you think Dean likes me?"Chloe asks looking up from her phone and I pulled my cherry lolly out of my mouth with a pop!"Huh? Dean?"I perk my brow before giving her a little shrug."I dunno you're best asking him yourself!"Chloe shrugged with a sweet but childish smile."What if he...you know...doesn't feel the same."I let out a small giggle before popping the lolly back in my mouth."You're acting like a school girl!"I say with a wink and Chloe laughed gesturing at my whole appearance and I shrugged at her before my mum knocked on my door."Lauren somebody called Sam is here to talk to you."I chuckle and gesture for Chloe to stay there.

I skipped down the stairs to my door and open it, leaning in the doorway with my lolly still in my mouth."Heyya Sammy!"I say pulling the lolly out of my mouth. The tall brown haired moose in a grey plaid shirt and black jeans looked down at me with his greeny blue eyes that always seem to change colour."Lauren, we need your help...since when did you dress like that?"I perk my brows at him before giggling."You want my help? Last I heard I wasn't allowed to join in on your little brotherly, angel hunts...yet Pieface!"I gesture my lolly over to the impala where Dean was sat in the drivers seat, beating his hands on the wheel to rock music."Can drag my friends along and train them up!"Sam sighed and looked down at me looking nervous and on edge."Sammy?"I perk my brows at him confused then I look around him with my blue iris's."Where's twinkle toes?"Sammy tried his best to keep a straight expression at my little nickname."Cas?"He asks me curiously with a slight smile appearing on his lips."Yeah, Castiel, angel boy, tinkerbell!"I says waving the lolly around like I was a conductor of a performance."We don't know, nobody has seem him in weeks."I shrug popping the lolly back in my mouth for a moment."So what do you need me for?"I ask Sam curiously."Can't Ella and Chloe help you out? Remember Preggers?"I say pointing down at my stomach which doesn't seem to be growing."Yeah urm...you see we already asked Ella and she told us where to shove it."Sam says rubbing his neck with his left hand."Ah...sounds about right..."I giggle at him  sighing."C'mon then what is it?"I ask him watching his nervous reaction."You and Chloe Meet me and Dean at this motel."He writes down a address of a hotel a few hours away."Gottcha...I'll see what I can do..."I say before closing the door and walking back upstairs.

Chloe was lay on my bed, on my phone."You and Gabriel are cute together..."She says as I walk through my bedroom door, I immediately rush over and snatch my phone off her."Hey!"I say with a fake scowl."You take selfies with a Archangel?"She says with a smirk and I roll my eyes at her."What can I say? Not everybody can say, I've watched an episode of downtown abbey with the Archangel Gabriel, you've gotta make it last!"Chloe laughs and rolls her eyes at me before sitting up."What did Sam want?"I watch her and closely."Better pack your bags sweetheart we are going on a adventure!"I say dramatically like bilbo baggins from the hobbit."Ooo where!"She says with a smile."To a hotel room to meet Pieface and moose!"I smile teasingly when I say Pieface."You need to stop that!"She says defensively."Then yooou need to stop with the whole Gabriel thing!"I say wiggling my finger at her."Argh!"She rolls her eyes and I smirk."okay I'm gonna go pack, I'll meet you back here in a hour or so."I nod at her before showing her to the door.

About half a hour later I was already packed and was now dancing around my living room to bubble gum bitch, unaware of a figure stood in the doorway watching me."Maybe my brother is right about you."The voice made me freeze and I slowly turn to face the dark haired man."Michael..."I speak nervously."Oh who's this?"My mum says coming around the corner with my dad who nods at him before leaving to go to her room."Mum...you need to go with dad for a moment..."I say worried for their safety and Michael doesn't take his eyes off me as my mum hesitantly does as I say.

As my mum shuts the door Michael watches me as I go to turn my music off."I'm not here to harm you."His voice was calming and reassuring."But you seem to have two of my brothers at your defense."My eyes scan him, he didn't seem to be lying."Wasn't exactly a plan of mine it just kinda happened..."I say with a shrug and a hint of sas."My brothers tell me that you're a kind hearted and pure girl...yet from what happened at that dance I'd say you're taking a dark turn."My eyes dance around the room as I think."I know what you mean but I'm trying to be different."I say with a emotion filled voice, my eyes soft as I watch him. He nods at me slowly while thinking."The angels will give you one chance. That is all."He tells me before disappearing, I feel a slight sharp pain in my stomach and I take a deep breath trying my best to ignore it. My mum rushes out when she hears everything silence."I owe Gabriel..."I tell her as she hugs me tightly and she smiles brightly and reassuringly.

"Why did you have to pack so much?"I ask Chloe as I help her with her bags upstairs."I want to be prepared..."She says with a voice that sounded like it was obviously, I roll my eyes at her reason and as we finally reach the top of the stairs for the third time I let out a dramatic huff."Okay Candyman, get your ass here now please?"I yell and hear my mum and dad laugh from the other room."That's no way to speak to a angel!"I hear my mum yell to me and I roll my eyes."Candyman, Candyman! Where art tho Candyman!"I practically sing and Chloe laughs at me staring at the ceiling and speaking like I'm in a Shakespeare play."I'm pretty sure the line is Romeo, Romeo where art tho Romeo?"The sarcastic tone calls from the kitchen."Gabriel I swear if you're stealing my cookies I will sooooo kick your ass back to the stone age sunshine!"I yell and hear a sudden silence Chloe peaks around the doorway and I join her seeing Gabriel quickly hide a cookie behind his back."I SAW THAT!"I yell and run across the kitchen to the cookie monster archangel."GIMME!"I yell trying to reach around his back and he laughs at my pathetic attempt."Gabeee!"I whine and stop, looking up at him with puppy eyes and a pout. Chloe watches us, finding every moment adorable"You're children the pair of you, I swear."She mumbles at us. Gabriel snaps the cookie in half and hands me half."Is this because I called you Candyman?"I ask him taking the cookie half. He winks down at me before smirking and asking."Why did you call for me sugar?"I finish the cookie and lean against the kitchen counter."I need you to zap me to the winchesters..."I tell him hesitantly I see a frown cross his features, I knew Gabriel didn't like me going with the Winchesters because in his eyes they only use me. Chloe watches Gabriel frown and decides to perk up."We have no choice Gabriel...Ella backed out."Gabriel's whisky eyes broke eye contact with my blue ones to glance over at Chloe."Fine...But I'm staying too. I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Deano and Samskwach!"He says as he looks down at me and I smile up at him."Tah Candyman!"Gabriel rolls his eyes at me before smirking down at me."Anything for you angel..."The nickname made me tence a little. 'Angel? How cute! Don't think like that Lauren he can read your mind!' "Lets get this show on the road then shall we!"Gabriel says before snapping his fingers and the world spins before we both end up in a hotel room, our suitcases as well. I dust of my dress and look over at Sam and Dean who are scowling at Gabriel."What's HE doing here!"Gabriel smirks at Dean who looks like he's about to stab Gabriel with a angel blade."Deano! Great to see you!"Dean goes to punch Gabriel but gets held back by Sam."What are you doing here Gabriel?"Sam asks him calmly and me and Chloe look at eachother wondering what is going on."A bit rude but I'm here with my little angel here and Dean's bitch over there!"Gabriel says gesturing to Chloe who blushes bright red and tries to hide behind me but I step in front of Gabriel and shove him behind me."Listen Rabbit!"I point at Sam who looks at me confused and then I move my finger to Dean's direction."And you Pieface! If you want MY help, Gabriel stays!"Sam pouts and yells from behind Sam."THAT ASHORE PUT ME IN A NEVERENDING DEATH LOOP! I DIED FIFTY DIFFERENT WAYS IN ONE TUESDAY!"I tried not to laugh because it wasn't funny but at the same time it was pretty funny. Chloe slowly turned her head to scowl at Gabriel who was smirking over at Dean."Dean you've been to hell, don't be such a baby!"I say keeping a serious tone with my arms folded."HE PUT SAM IN A GENITAL HERPES COMMERCIAL!"That was it, I couldn't hold back and started laughing, Chloe watched me trying not to laugh herself."Oh my god really?"I turn to look at The Trickster who smirked at me and nods."That's so funny...oh god I wish I saw that...Anyway back to the point! What do you boys want?"I say trying to stop myself from laughing. Dean tries to calm himself before saying."We need you and Chloe to be our showgirls!"Chloe walked forward a few steps."Come again?"She says like she'd miss heard."Lucifer...he well...he's been spotted and we want to lure him out."I shrug and look at Chloe."It's not much, we can do it!"I say with a grin."I have a GREAT idea!"

Gabriel, Dean and Sam's POV

Gabriel scanned the club for any signs of his brother Lucifer before glancing over at the bar where Sam was serving drinks, Dean was walking around clearing up empty glasses. Gabriel sighed bored before hearing music start up and some girls start singing the words."Sweet, sugar, Candyman!"The music started blaring and there they stood, Lauren and Chloe in red and white sexy silk candycane looking dresses while holding giant candycanes.

 

Gabriel's eyes lit up as he watched the girls start singing and dancing to the music, their hips moving and swaying in time to the music.

Dean watched Chloe his jaw nearly dropped if he wasn't sure if he liked her or not before he definitely did now, he just didn't have the nerve to tell her yet, should he do it over a piece of pie or...

Gabriel watched as Lauren came further down the stage holding a giant stick shaped and painted like a candycane as she kneeled down in front of him and hooked the candycanes around his.neck, pulling him towards her face so.their lips were centimeters away as she whispered the words."Sweet, sugar, Candyman. He's a one stop, Gottcha hot, making all the panties drop. Sweet, Sugar, Candyman. He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop! Sweet, sugar, Candyman. He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop!"She gave Gabriel a cheeky wink before standing back up to continue dancing with Chloe."He's got those lips like sugar cane! Good things come for boys who wait! He's a one stop shop with a real big Uh...He's a sweet-talkin; sugar coated Candyman!"

Sam watched both Gabriel and Dean in their little love soaked trances and he rolls his eyes, continuing to serve customers.

Gabriel seemed lost for words, as the curtains closed which was unusual for him. He watched for any signs of them coming out of the back room but the curtains reopened. Chloe and Lauren walked out with two chairs as they placed them in the center of the room."You..."Lauren smirked over at Gabriel."Come up here."Chloe looked over at Dean before saying."You up here too!"Gabriel and Dean slowly made their way up on the stage, Sam watched from the bar curiously as a man that looked like their target walked in the bar. The music to circus by Britney Spears begins to play and both of the girl begin to dance around the boys before Chloe starts to sing."There are two types of people in this world."Then over to Lauren who was sat on Gabriel's knee."The ones who entertain, and the ones who observe."Chloe moves behind Dean and begins while tracing one of her hands along his shoulder."Well baby I'm a put on a show kinda girl, don't like the backseat gotta be first."Lauren's lips move up to Gabriel's ear."I'm like the ring leader I call the shots, I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot when I put on a show."The show is interruptted by loud clapping causing both Lauren and Chloe to jump up and look over at the blonde stood there all big and mighty. Lucifer...


	10. Tears of a angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beloved character dies...

"Lucifer..."I gasp and Chloe looks to Dean who quickly jumps up and pushes Chloe behind him. Gabriel slowly stands up."Ah Gabriel I could've sworn I've killed you once before."Gabriel shrugs at Lucifer."They don't call me a trickster for nothing."Lucifer shrugs uncaringly."Ah well. As much as I love our brotherly talks, I don't have time for it."He says and snaps his fingers before I know it I was in a empty and dimly lit cave."Urm...Gabriel? Chloe? Sam? Dean!"I yell at the top of my lungs but get no reply until."Call for your little winchesters and angels all you want. They won't find you."I pout and turn on my heels to see the blonde man with slightly burnt skin.

 

"Okay Lucifer. Let me guess your here because of this?"I point at my stomach and he nods rather quickly."Right...okay...that's cool."I say sarcastically and roll my eyes sitting on the floor much to his surprise."You seem rather calm about it."I shrug at him grabbing a stone of the floor and starting to draw on the floor."Well my everyday life isn't exactly normal. This isn't a surprise. My best friend is a archangel. My guardian angel is well...I have no idea where he is. I'm well kinda friends with the king of hell and I tend to spend a lot of my time with supernatural hunters. So spending some time in this dark cave with well...you Lucifer isn't exactly anything surprising."I say while throwing the stone up and down in my hand with a smirk.

Gabriel's POV

"Where the Heck did he take her?"I say to Dean freaking out slightly."How the hell do I know! Does it look like I have a built in devil radar?"Dean says helping Chloe down from the stage."What are we going to do?"Sam says trying to keep calm."What about Castiel?"Chloe adds, Sam and Dean look at her confused."He's her guardian angel...surely he'd know where she is..."Gabriel perks his brows."Castiel? The guy barely even pays attention to her anymore."I add and Dean sighs."Its true Chloe. We haven't seen Cas for weeks."Sam tells Chloe who shrugs."Still. Lauren told me that the necklace Cas gave her was for if she was in trouble and ever needed him."Dean perks his brows."That's new..."Dean mumbles and looks over to me."Is that possible?"I pursed my lips together before clicking my fingers and disappearing.

My POV

"One, Two freddies coming for yo--"

"If you sing that song one more time..."

"Oh come on Lucifer! Lighten up...At least play some music. Your cave is too ominous."

"That's the point."

"For the devil you're rather boring. Your brother is more entertaining."

"Gabriel is a coward."

"At least Gabriel didn't start a war."

"No he ran away from home instead."

"But he didn't act like a spoilt brat."

"Enough!"He yells and the cave shakes dramatically.

"See! That's more like it!"

Lucifer rolls his eyes.

Sam, Dean and Chloe's POV

"So both Angels are missing...now what?"Chloe asks the brothers."We could call Crowley..."Dean suggests and Sam.immediately protests and shakes his head."No way!"Sam yells.Chloe looks between the pair confused."Wait isn't Crowley the king of hell? The guy that turned up at our college?"Dean looks to Chloe and nods."He's the king of douchebags that's what he is."Dean mumbles and Sam smiles slightly."Why would he help her?"Chloe asks them both curiously."He seems to have a soft spot for her."Sam explains to Chloe who just shrugs slightly."I'll go call him."Dean sighs and stands up earning a scowl from Sam.

My POV

"For the lines that I take, I'm going to hell. For the love that I make, I'm going to hell. For the ways that I hurt when I'm packing up my skirt, I'm sitting on a throne while their buried in the dirt. For the souls I forsake I'm going to hell."I sing and it echos through the cave.

"If you're really that bored I could always torture you."

I roll my eyes at him and chuckle."And I could always paralyse your vessel."

Lucifer grins at me finding my cockiness amusing.

Sam, Dean, Chloe and Crowley's POV

"Squirel. What a unpleasant surprise..."Crowley's raspy voice says through the phone."Crowley. We need your help."Dean says with a heavy sigh."Right...What makes you think I'll help you huh Squirel?"Dean smirks to himself before chuckling."Well if you want to leave your favourite witch in danger we can always---"

"Alright. Alright. I'm on my way."Crowley huffed and Dean hung up.

"Well?"Sam says with perked brow sat next to Chloe."I told you it would work."Dean says in a proud tone of voice."What can I say? I'm Invested...Currently."The Raspy British accent calls out from behind them all and there he stood in a all black suit."Wow he got here quick..."Chloe whispers to Sam who chuckles."Who's the girl?"Crowley asks pointing at Chloe."This is Chloe trainee hunter and a friend of ours and Lauren."Dean explains and Crowley nods and holds his hand out which Chloe shakes."Crowley. King of hell."Chloe nods at him."I know. I saw you at college."Crowley perks his brow then remembers."Ah. Yes. I remember."Chloe gives him a small smile."So what's the problem Moose?"Crowley turns his attention to Sam."Lucifer took Lauren."Crowley's eyes widen in disbelief."What?"Crowley asks in a serious tone.

"This better be important!"A female voice yells as she enters the motel room. Sam, Dean and Crowley all look at each other confused."I called Ella...."Chloe finally speaks up."Right what the heck is going on?"Ella says as she enters the room then she freezes when she sees Crowley."Why is the king of rotten here?"She scowls at the brothers."Another hunter?"Crowley perks his brows at the brothers getting a nod from Sam."Lucifer took Lauren."Chloe tells Ella who facepalms."You had one job!"She gestures to Sam and Dean."What's with the candy cane dress up here? Some kind of weird kink ey, Squirel?"

"What is he doing here?"A deep voice calls from the doorway causing everyone to turn and look in the direction. There stood a tall dark haired angel with blue eyes accompanied by a short brown haired angel with whiskey coloured eyes. Castiel and Gabriel.

"Next time you decide to click out tell us where you are going!"Dean yells at Gabriel who just smirks."You wanted Cas, Ta Da!"He gestures to Castiel."Gabriel told me what happened."Castiel says walking into the room. Crowley began to wonder absent mindedly around the room."Where the hell have you been?"Dean asks Cas sounding mad."Busy..."Castiel mutters then sighs heavily resting a hand on his forehead. Gabriel watches Crowley closely and Chloe watches Gabriel."I can take you to Lauren. I have her location."Castiel informs the group.

My POV

"Hey grumpy!"I throw a rock at Lucifer and he scowls at me."Really?"He huffed then rolled his eyes."For the devil you are very chilled."He smirks to himself."Not what you expected?"I chuckle and shake.my head."To be completely honest with you when Gabriel told me you were looking for me.I expected a big red monster with a pointy tail and little horns to come after me."Lucifer chuckles at my answer."Why are you all burnt?"I ask pointing at his burns."Why do you care?"He asks me with a perk of his brow."Well I'm not entirely heartless."I joke with him and he smirks at me."This isn't my true Vessel. My true Vessel that is able to contain my power is Sam Winchester."He explains and I nod at him understanding."And he won't give you his Body?"Lucifer shakes his head with a smirk."I've had his vessel before."I nod at him and smile."Why do you hate us humans so much?"I ask him causing his expressions to change."It's a long story."I sigh at him and he keeps watching me closely.

"Well isn't this cozy?"A familiar voice echos through the room and Lucifer sighs turning his head to meet his brothers eyes."Gabriel..."He sighs at him and Gabriel smirks."Hey bro..."He says like this is a everyday scenario. I jump up and run over to Gabriel hugging him tightly, Lucifer didn't budge which made me feel uneasy."I'll see you soon hon."Lucifer says and Gabriel didn't argue with that and with a snap of his fingers I was in the back of a car, inbetween Chloe and Ella."Hey Lauren!"Ella exclaims and I look around seeing that Gabriel isn't here."Where's Sam and Dean?"I ask the girls with a worried expression."They are inside with Cas and Crowley."Chloe tells me and My eyes widen at the mention of Cas.

I crawl over Ella and open the car door, running back to the cave."Gabe!"I scream in the cave as loud as I can."Lauren..."I hear a deep voice call from behind me and I quickly turn to see the trenchcoat angel."Cas?"I say as he walks over to me. My hand reaches up and lands hard on his cheek, he seems stunned but unfazed."YOU LEFT ME!"I yell at him and he nods at me."I know."He mumbles disappointed in himself."You need to get back to the car."

I hear a loud scream come from the other room and I completely Ignore Castiel and run towards it, he follows me trying to stop me. As I enter the room I see Gabriel fall from a dagger that Lucifer is holding, Dean, Sam and Crowley are all stood in shock."GABRIEL!"I yell as I run into the room and fall by his dead body. His wings marking the ground beside his body.

 

"Gabe..."I cry holding his face."Don't be dead I love you..."The brothers, demon and angel all watch their hearts crushing at the scene before them well apart from Crowley's.

"This is what happens when people get in my way..."Lucifer says to the brothers, angel and king of hell. Castiel watches me intensely, feeling my pain and heartbreak."You killed him..."I mumble my eyes slowly looking up to the devil."Yes."Lucifer says matter of factly."I feel sorry for his vessel right now."Crowley whispers to Castiel who just side glances him.

I look up at him, my red puffy eyes filled with anger, vengeance and evil."GO. TO. HELL."I yell and a powerful wind flies through the room as well as a black smog that fills the room, causing a dark and ominous atmosphere the floor underneath Lucifer begins to peel away, leaving a dark hole that Lucifer gets sucked into.

After he was gone the air clears and the winds stop. My knees buckle and I fall beside Gabriel's dead body."Gabriel..."I sob as my skin becomes stained by the tears that feel like acid. Sam and Dean eventually come into view and they turn to look at Castiel who looks upset. Crowley is more stunned by what had just happened. I hear footsteps slowly move over to me and my eyes move to look up at the trenchcoat angel."Lauren...I urm..."He starts and I jump up and hug him."He's gone..."His arms tighten around me."I know..."He whispers and rubs my back."I'm sorry..."He whispers to me. My legs wobble as pains shock through my stomach. What's happening."I suggests getting her to the hospital..."Crowley pops up.

Song for chapter-- Tears of a angel--RyanDan


	11. Hells little angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Lauren and another certain witch has a plan

I rolled over in pain in the hospital bed, screaming in pain. Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, Chloe and Ella were all told that they weren't allowed in the room.

Crowley's POV

We were all waiting outside of the hospital room Lauren was being held in. Sam was sat with Ella. Dean was sat with Chloe who was currently resting her head on Dean's shoulder. Cas was stood next to me.

Another unnerving scream bellowed from the room she was being held in, causing Castiel who was stood next to me, to flinch."Do you think she's in labor?" Chloe asked the group her voice coming out a muffled mumble due to her position on Dean's shoulder."Don't be ridiculous. She's nowhere near the due date."I say in a irritated tone of voice, was she that stupid. I saw Dean glaring at me and I rolled my eyes.

A nurse finally comes out of her room."Is she okay?"Castiel immediately asks and I glance over at the eager angel with a raised brow."Not exactly..."The nurse starts and Dean whispers to Chloe."Talk about letting him down easy."Sam and Ella glared over at Dean who immediately lowered his head in shame."So lets cut the chase doc, whats the issue?"I ask them getting bored of waiting, surely if it's anything serious I can help her anyway so it's better to get his over and done with."I'm sorry to inform you but it appears that she has Miscarried the child she was pregnant with."The nurse informs the group."We are not sure why this happens. Sometimes it's not meant to be, other times it can be stress related or if something traumatic has happened and stressed the child..."The nurse explains and the room falls silent."She seems to be sleeping at the moment but once she has woken up I could tell h--"The nurse gets cut off by a voice interrupting her."I'll inform her..."A deep voice says confidently, causing the group to turn and face Castiel who looks emotionless as usual."If that's what you think she'd want and once again. I am sorry..."She smiles sympathetically before taking her leave.

"If you think about it this is kind of a good thing."Dean says sitting up in his seat causing Chloe to sit up also."How?"Ella speaks up sounding angry."She's going to be heartbroken!"Ella nearly yells at Dean."The angels will stop hunting her. She'll be safer."Castiel adds, defending Dean who points at Castiel while looking at Ella."Exactly."

Chloe sighs dramatically."In a way I think she'll be glad about this."Chloe tells Ella also defending Dean who was now pulling a bitch please face at Ella and Sam, Sam rolls his eyes at his brother.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out and check it curiously.

"Rowena is here boss."I perk my brow irritated and shove my phone back in my suit pocket."Although it's been fun boys, I have some hell to raise."I say before snapping my fingers and leaving.

Turning up at my throne I saw my red haired mother at the end of the room with some familiar looking brown haired boy."Mother..."I grumble while walking up the throne room and taking a seat on my throne."Fergus my dear boy."Her Scottish accent echoed through the room, causing me to wince at the mention of my real name. The boy next to her smirked to himself at my displeased expression."Who the bloody hell are you?"I point at the brown haired boy with blue eyes."Cameron Fox..."He answers me with a small smile and I roll my eyes at him."Toy boys now mother?"I ask her with a bored sigh, she laughs amused by his comment."Oh dear, he's gay and part of my coven."I huff at her then scowl."What do you want mother?"I ask growing tired of her presence."I want your Winchester girl to join my coven."I scoff at her request and shake my head."Not a chance in bloody hell will Lauren join your coven."I say with a scowl appearing on my features as I reply."I'm not talking about her Fergus."She says with a amused expression."Strange you always said you could smell a witch from a mile away, it appears that your senses have failed you."She says with a small laugh following her statement as I think trying to figure out who she's talking about."Think hard Crowley. The girl who appears to avoid the Winchester's the most, tends to stick with Sam because she knows that Dean would freak if he found out."Cameron says to me like he's dumbing it down for me causing me to glare at him."Is it really Necessary for him to be here mother?"I say with a huff, despising his attitude towards me, his king."Ella? She's a witch? She hides it well..."I say with a small shrug."Me and Rowena have come to the conclusion that she isn't aware of her abilities."I nod at that responsible answer."Who are you really? You seem familiar..."I ask Cameron with a glare."I was with your little angel at college when you turned up to threaten her."I nod and stand up off my throne walking down to him and Rowena."And why were you there?"I ask glaring at Rowena."I asked him to watch her, I wanted to see why you're so soft on her."She answers for him with a perked brow."I am NOT soft on her.mother. She's just good company."Rowena laughs amused by his pathetic excuses."Oh really Fergus and where did you just come from."I glare at her and walk back up to my throne."Thats none of your bloody business. Now leave. I'll see what I can do about Ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support <3 You guys are the best


	12. Don't try to stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren takes a surprisingly dark turn

Sleep! Sleep! Rest! You need to rest! I'm tired of sleeping and resting if that's even possible. Yes I had lost my baby and used a dangerous amount of power, but I'm alive and I'm not finished kicking ass yet. I'm checking out and leaving town for a few weeks and I don't give a damn who comes looking for me and who doesn't. Nobody can stop me.

When Castiel had told me about my miscarriage I was rather hard on him and I wish I wasn't but the truth is I'm still rather angry about him leaving me...twice. Gabriel was the only person I wanted and he was gone now I want to stop sitting back, wasting away and kick  a few peoples asses. Starting with the fuckers who started this. Caleb and Ben.

Castiel's POV

*Later that day*

"Dean..."I said as I appeared in the library of the bunker, seeing Dean, Chloe, Sam and Ella all researching."Sup Cas..."Ella mutters not looking up from her laptop."Hey man..."Dean says sipping on a beer and standing up."It's Lauren..."I say with a blank expression without moving."What about her? Is she complaining about hospital food? Because if so it's her own fault for not letting you or Crowley heal her."Dean babbles while laughing to himself."Is she coming home?"Chloe says sounding excited. Ella and Sam remained researching."She's gone."I say after taking a deep breath, this was no time to be joking around although I know Dean cannot help it, he's rarely serious about things. Sam looks up from his laptop."What do you mean she's gone...I thought the angels were leaving her alone now."Sam says, closing his laptop shortly after. Ella watched the group silently."They are. I sensed something was wrong so I went to the hospital. According to the reception she checked out on here own this morning."I explained to the group who all exchanged looks amongst each other."So she can't be far surely can't you just do what you did last time and find her?"Chloe suggests and Dean nods as if to say"What she said."and I shake my head at her, looking down to the floor."No. I've already tried. It's like something is hiding her. I don't think she wants to be found."I tell them with a sigh and Dean places his hand on my shoulder."We'll find her Cas...Trust me..."

Ella's POV

I walked through the abandoned warehouse slowly until I eventually heard quiet talking."Ah Ella darling please tell me you're a bringer of good news."Rowena's voice spoke cheerfully and Cameron glances over at me."I'm not sure if this is good or not but Lauren is missing and she's hiding herself from the angels and probably demons too. She doesn't want to be found."I explain and watch Rowena's face light up as a grin makes it's way onto her features."That is perfect! One of the Winchesters little guardians are gone which means now all we need to do is get rid of their angel."I frown slightly at her words, what was she plotting..."Castiel? Why?"I ask with a sad twinge to my tone."Well. If Cas and The witch are out of the picture we can get to The Winchesters without a struggle."Cameron explains and I nod and sigh."Very well.."I say unsure about this.

Sam, Dean and Chloe's POV

*A few months later*

SMACK! Dean landed another punch on the tied up demons face."WHERE IS HE?"Dean's voice boomed through the bunker. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans."I ain't tell you shit..."The demon laughed while grinning deviously."Caleb it would be so much easier for you if you just told us where Ben is!"Chloe says while passing Sam some holy water. She was wearing a grey batman shirt and black skinny jeans with her hair tied back. Sam was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans. Sam pours some of the water on Caleb slowly while saying the lords prayer, earning screams from the demon."I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! ASK CROWLEY!"The Demon yells causing Sam and Dean to stop."Crowley?"Sam says with a frown."Last I heard Crowley had him chained up, torturing him for what he did to that chick.."The Demon says through gritted teeth. Chloe's phone starts to ring and she rushes out. Sam glances at Dean."It's possible. They did get along rather well..."Sam says to his brother who nods in agreement but Chloe comes rushing in."Ella's in trouble!"She says in a panicked tone. Sam and Dean exchange looks before rushing out after with Chloe.

Once they were driving down the road to the warehouse Ella was being held hostage in Cas appears in the back of the Impala, terrifying Chloe with his sudden appearance."Something doesn't feel right here Dean..."Cas says in his usual deep and husky voice, Dean looks at him through the rear view mirror."We can't just leave her Cas. Lauren wouldn't forgive us for it."Sam replies for Dean and Cas looks to Chloe who just shrugs and smiles at him. Cas huffs and looks out of the window.

Eventually they arrive at the dark warehouse only to notice that its empty."I told you--"Cas starts but Dean cuts him off."Don't you dare say I told you so."He says glancing over at the angel."As much as I love the bromance boys..."Chloe says as she points at Ella tied up across the room. Dean turns to smirk at Cas."Told you."He mutters before rushing over with Sam and Chloe to help her.

"Wow I really didn't expect you boys to fall for that."A male voice calls to them all from the otherside of the warehouse, causing them all to look up and look over at the brown haired male dressed in dark clothes. Castiel flew beside him and was about to kill him before he went flying across the room."Now, Now Castiel..."The females Scottish accent says from the shadows of the room."Rowena..."Sam and Dean say in sync and Chloe looks between them both confused."Hello Boys..."Rowena smiles, clasping her hands together as she approaches them.Cameron walks over to Castiel."Hello little angel..."He whispers to him, earning a scowl from Cas as he realizes he's unable to move."I should've known Crowley had something to do with this."Sam whispers to Dean."Crowley?"Chloe whispers confused."Will someone tell me who she is?"Chloe gestures to Rowena."Crowley's mum..."Dean whispers to Chloe."No. My Fergus doesn't have anything to do with this. This time."She says with a smirk on her lips."Don't worry. We aren't here for you boys this time. We are here for him."Cameron points to Castiel and Sam, Dean and Chloe's eyes widen."Who the heck is he?"Dean asks curiously and Chloe finally recognizes him."Cameron?"She gasps in shock and Cameron glances over at her before approaching her curiously."Oh my god, hey!"He says with a laugh."I didn't even recognize you!"He laughs to himself while standing with a hand on his hip."I know me neither!"Chloe says with a big grin."So you are working with the winchesters now huh?"Cameron says with a smile."Yeah and you are working with Crowley's mom..."Chloe replies with a wide smile and a soft laugh."Yeah.."Cameron replies, both had completely forgotten the situation. Sam and Dean look at each other confused and Rowena facepalms slightly before clearing her throat, causing Cameron to look over at her."Oh yeah. Chat later..."Cameron says to Chloe with a wink before heading over to Cas."Hey again angel boy. Ready to go back to heaven?"Cameron whispers to Castiel before grabbing his angel dagger out of Castiel's trenchcoat. Dean gulped and Chloe gripped onto Dean's hand. Sam watched wishing he could do something. Ella sat watching, filled with regret, tied to the chair wishing she hadn't agreed to this. Cameron pressed the dagger to Cas's chest before whispering to him."I wish I didn't have to do this. I'm sorry."Castiel watched Cameron with his beautiful blue eyes before they glanced down to his necklace which was a golden angel wing. Castiel realised Cameron liked angels...Cameron took a deep breath and brought the dagger back a bit before going to impale it into Castiel's chest but he couldn't, his arm was unable to move, Castiel looked confused but then a black smog filled the room as a girl in a pure white dress walked into the room. Sam, Dean and Chloe's jaws nearly dropped, causing Rowena to turn around.

Her appearance made her look like a angel to Castiel. A pure white dress, her hair, side braided with white flowers tucked into the braid and her enhanced blue eyes as she used her powers."I was told you were gone."Rowena spoke as she watched Cameron go flying against a wall, she was fascinated by the power."Well I'm back. You didn't seriously think I'd let you hurt my favourite hunters and my angel did you?"Lauren asks her as she approaches Castiel noticing his wound where the Angel blade had scratched him. Her eyes darken and she braces up to scowl at Rowena her powers causing her to fall to the floor."I don't care who's mother you are. How dare you even think about touching my boys and Chloe."She gestures to Sam, Dean and Chloe. Forgetting Cameron who's pinned against the wall."And Ella, how dare you betray them. I'll deal with you later. Meantime leave now while you're still breathing."She tells Rowena in a threatening tone."Before I make your heart explode in your chest."She leans down to Rowena."And if you see Crowley. Tell him, I'm back."She whispers before letting Rowena up. She rushes out leaving Cameron behind.

 

The black smog fades away and Lauren rushes over to Castiel, kneeling beside him."Lauren..."Cas whispers moving his hand to touch her cheek."Hey Cas.."She whispers back to him. Sam and Dean both watch closely from the distance, Chloe was still holding onto Dean. Lauren places a hand on his wound and the black smog begins to flow into his chest, mending his wounds."Lauren I can heal on my-"Lauren shushes Cas then offers him a smile."I know. I owe you from the party."She giggles softly causing Cas to smile slightly."Where have you been?"Sam calls from behind them while Chloe walks over to Cameron."Well at first I was on my own but then I ended up with a friend for a while."She replies while helping Cas up to his feet. The boys exchange uncertain looks and Lauren's eyes dart over to Chloe and Cameron. Lauren walks over to Cameron, recognizing him."So after everything. The time we've known each other, I thought I could trust you and her."She points to Ella."And you try to kill my friends by working with the worlds most selfish bitch."She shakes her head and Chloe sighs."Look he can stay with us. We can take responsibility for him.."Chloe tries to convince Lauren in a pleading tone of voice."This is exactly why I'm not sticking around. I can't trust anyone anymore."Sam and Dean look rather offended."You aren't staying?"Sam asks confused and Dean looks to Castiel who's staying silent."I don't understand...Is she going to kill me or?"Cameron whispers to Chloe who shakes her head with a shrug."No. I'm not staying. Believe it or not but I have more important things to do."She says while folding her arms."Look, You guys let Gabriel die, you didn't do a damn thing to help him. The only reason I came back was because I found out Castiel was in danger."She says while turning to walk away."My brother loved you."Castiel says making everyone in the room turn to face him and making Lauren stop in her tracks."He'd never admit it but there were times where I'd see it in his eyes."Castiel says watching her turn to look at him before she turned to leave the room once again.

"She must be with another angel..."Dean mutters to himself while thinking. Chloe helped Cameron up off the floor."Another angel?"Chloe says as she looks to Castiel, wondering if he'd know anything."It is possible."Cas says turning to face Sam and Dean."How else would she know Cas was in trouble?"Sam says more to himself than anyone else."Can you untie me please?"Ella calls from behind them."No. You're going in the torture chamber's with Caleb."Chloe says pointing at her angrily."What about him?"Sam gestures to Cameron who began to look nervous."It's my belief that the whore was forcing Cameron to do the things he was doing."Castiel says taking Cameron's defense."Cas, he tried to kill you?!?"Dean adds with a puzzled expression."I am aware Dean."He spoke with serious expression."Fine. Fine. He gets to stick with us but he's your problem."Dean points at Chloe who squeals in happiness before running over to kiss Dean softly on the lips."I promise I'll feed him, walk him, play with him--"Cameron interrupts the pair by saying."I'm not a puppy."

*Castiel's flashback to the night before Gabriel's death*

Castiel had flown in to check up on Lauren as he did most nights but he stopped at the doorway and looked in to see Gabriel sat by her bed speaking to her but she was asleep."You're going to hate me for this sweetcheeks but I'm going to be gone for quiet a long time after tomorrow but I promise you I'll be back. It's going to break your heart but believe me when I say I'm doing it for your safety. The angels and lucifer won't stop until you are dead and I can't bare to see that happen to you."Gabriel caressed her cheek gently before kissing her lips gently."I guess what I'm saying sugar is goodbye."He was crying and that confused Castiel deeply, he watched closely as Gabriel looked down at her affectionately before flying away.

Castiel had never seen Gabriel that emotional nor caring. He understood what he was going to do tomorrow and that hurt him too.

*Back to present time at the bunker*

Dean tied Ella to to a chair in the interrogation room, right next to Caleb. Her powers weren't strong enough to break herself free never mind the demon."There you go now you be a good little witch."Dean spoke happily as he rubbed her hair. Cameron and Castiel were in the library and Sam was accompanying his brother in the interrogation room."Ready to talk yet?"Sam asks Caleb who just grins in response."Hello boys..."A raspy british accent calls from the doorway."What do you want Crowley?"Sam glares to the demon who had been popping in nearly everyday. He glanced at the tied up witch and smirked."I see my mother was actually telling the truth for once."He walks into the room with his hands in his trouser pockets."Hello love..."He smirks at Ella before glancing at Caleb."As much as he deserves everything he gets, I'm pretty sure I was the one who promised to make this one pay..."Crowley says glaring at Caleb who gulps under his gaze."As much as I'm flattered you're.both willing to make him suffer for me, I want to do that myself."A female voice speaks from the doorway causing all the boys to look in the direction. Lauren stood with a man that the Winchesters recognized immediately. He was tall with blonde hair, a small beard and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with blonde a black coat and black trousers and he carried a angel blade.

 

"Balthazar? You've been with titanic?!?"Dean exclaimed and Lauren flicked her wrists sending Sam, Dean and Crowley flying against a wall."Hello boys..."The posh British angel smirks to himself."Believe me right now I'd rather be anywhere than bloody here."Balthazar says looking at the brothers."Hey Crowley...Good to see you again but please get your mother under control."Lauren says before crouching in front of Caleb."I'll bare it in mind love."Crowley grumbles the reply."Remember me darling?"She whispers to the demon who gulps."Please don't drag this on any longer than it should be. I have better places to be."The British angel says in a bored tone as he twirls the blade around his fingers. She braces up and raises her right hand towards the demon making pain seep through the demon's vessel and earning screams from him. She then harshly pushes the palm of her hand out towards him causing his body to violently jerk forward. She hears a flutter of wings come from behind her and she doesn't move, knowing who it is. Castiel turns to see Balthazar."Balthazar..."He says with a blank expression."Castiel..."He says back watching his brother as he turns to Lauren who hasn't stopped her actions. The black smog flows from her hand and down his throat causing the Demon to gag and blood begins to seep out of his mouth."Lauren stop this please..."Castiel says placing a hand on her shoulder."I can't and don't try to stop me either."She says applying more power to her actions."This isn't you."He continues and she chuckles at his words then her eyes darken. The Demon began to spew up his vessel's intestines  followed by his liver then his kidney. Dean and Sam pulled their faces at the gruesome scene before them. Eventually The lungs popped inside the vessel's body and then his heart fell out of his mouth and she lowered her hand causing the black smog to fade and Sam, Dean and Crowley fall from the walls."That's where you're wrong Castiel."She says turning to face the angel."I'm tired of sitting back and letting everyone else do my dirty work."She glances at Crowley."Take me to Ben, now."She says in a serious tone and Crowley glances at his demon's now mangled vessel before walking over and taking Lauren's hand."As you wish love."He says with a smirk on his lips."Wait NO!"Sam and Dean yell in unison before Crowley snaps his fingers and the pair disappear.

"As much as I loath your company boys, I'm afraid I have more important tasks at hand."Balthazar was about to fly away before Castiel grabbed his arm."Has she been like this for long?"Castiel asks Balthazar who looks at him curiously."No. That was new to me as well."He batted Castiel's arm off him."Now if you don't bloody mind."He disappears with a flutter of wings. Cameron and Chloe rushes into the room and glances at the mangled vessel, Chloe covers her mouth like she's going to be sick."She's gone crazy."Sam says to Dean who shakes his head in disbelief.


	13. Death isn't always the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone import dies.

*Lauren's Flashback*

Laughter echos through the flat as Gabriel tickles me relentlessly on the couch."NOOO GABRIEL NO MORE!! I'M GONNA PEE!"Gabriel laughs at me and shakes his head."Not until you say it sugar!"He teases continuing to tickle me into submission."FINE! FINE! GABRIEL IS THE MOST HANDSOME, BADASS AND INCREDIBLY FUNNY ANGEL TO EVER LIVE!"I scream and his actions halt leaving me still laughing but calmer until eventually stopping, Gabriel snaps himself some sweets and offers me on and I of course take one."How come I've never seen your wings if you're a angel?"I ask Gabriel as I pop the sweet into my mouth."Because a angel only shows his wings to the one he loves. They have to absolutely be certain they're in love with them and that they can trust them completely."He explains with a smirk on his lips and I nod at him."Gabe...Why does Lucifer hate us all so much?"I ask him curiously, while sitting with my legs draped over the former Archangel. Gabriel inhales deeply and I immediately feel like I've hit a sore spot."Never mind...I shouldn't of..."Gabriel smirks over at me before shaking his head."My brother believes that he's above the humans. He says your flawed abortions."My eyes furrow at his words and I look into his whiskey eyes."He's not wrong. We are flawed. That's what makes us human."I say to Gabriel earning a smile, his hand reaches out to caress my cheek gently."Damn right you're all flawed but some of you do try."

*Present time*

"Crowley. This isn't hell."I say scanning the road unamused."Did you seriously think I was going to take you to hell, love?"He asks me with a smirk on his lips as he stands in front of me on the crossroads with his hands in his pockets."Do you think I this is a game Crowley? I'm serious."I say with a serious expression and my voice slightly raising as I speak."Oh darling. Look at you, all psychotic and here I thought you were a angels lap dog..."He says with a amused expression as he gestures to my blood stained pure white dress."Crowley please..."I beg him while looking into his eyes and he looks back at me letting out a sigh."No."He says in a serious tone and I turn around and start walking down the road, alone."WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING?"Crowley yells after me and I ignore him, continuing to walk.

*Flashback to Lauren at 7 years old*

A flutter of wings alerted me that he was here and I excitedly jumped up from my bed, throwing my teddy across the bed."Cas!"I exclaimed running over him, he hugged me tightly lifting me off my feet."Hello Lauren..."He spoke calmly, putting me back down on the ground."Look! I drew us together!"I say tugging on Cas's arm and leading him over to my drawings showing him the drawing of myself and Castiel holding hands on the beach. Castiel smiled looking down at the drawing before kneeling beside me."Lauren I must tell you something..."He spoke seriously looking at me with his blue eyes."What is it?"I asked him looking back at him. He drug around in his pocket and pulled out a pretty blue necklace and held it in front of me."This is for you. If you ever feel alone or scared you need to know that I will always be here and I will always protect you."He says gently turning me around to place the necklace around my neck."There."He says as I turn back around to look at him."Castiel...what are you?"I ask him in ny sweet innocent voice."I'm a angel of the lord."He tells me as he gently strokes my rosey cheek."Now. I must leave. I won't see you for a very long time but I promise that I'll always be here."He says before flying away.

*Present time.*

I stop in my tracks as I realize I've been walking for a while and gently trace the blue necklace, remembering everything. I look over to a church across the road and take a deep breath before walking over to the celestial building.

As I walk through the building I feel overwhelmingly emotional. I walk to the front of the building and take a seat, looking around at all of the stained glass before taking a deep breath."I know it's been a long time since I've prayed or asked for guidance and I guess you'd understand why..."I speak softly as I look up at the cross on the wall."I guess theres no question about if you're real or not anymore. You gave me Castiel...You gave me Gabriel."I say as tears roll down my face. I didn't hear a priest come into the room."But now Gabriel is dead. Balthazar is rarely around, nobody knows where Archangel Michael is and Castiel...well...I love that angel to bits and I spent most of my time in those months I was gone, pining for that Angel...but he's breaking all of the laws of heaven just being in the same room as me. One of my closest friends is The King of Hell and after today and beating myself up trying to figure out if I'm good...I need help God and I know you're not in heaven because Gabriel told me but you should still be able to hear me. Please...help me."I pray as tears fall down my cheek frantically.

"I've seen many faces walk into this church, asking for gods help yet never have I heard anything like that."The priest speaks up from the end of the church causing me to jump slightly."I'm sorry I didn't know anybody was here."I say standing up and looking at the priest."Oh don't apologize child...There's something special about you..."The priest says approaching me the glancing down at the blood."I've got to go..."I say running  out of the church and down the street.

I stop after about fifteen minutes of running and I look around the street frantically to see if anybody was around  before sitting down on the floor to think."I miss you Cas..."I whisper while gently holding my necklace.

Castiel's POV

Sam and Dean were pacing back and forth in thought."She can't go to hell! She just...Can't!"Dean says angrily."Babe, everything will be fine! Trust me!"Chloe says trying to calm Dean. I stood in the corner of the room watching them all before the memory of me giving Lauren began to play in my mind, causing me to zone out for a while."I doubt Crowley would take her to hell. I mean I know you can't trust him but Rowena once told me Crowley loved her."Cameron adds standing near me."Earth to Castiel!"Sam yells snapping his fingers causing me to look over at him."Yes?"I say clearing my throat and bracing up."Have you got anything?"Sam asks me and everyone in the room turns to face me."No...but I--"My words are cut off as I begin to hear her pray and I see her in my mind in the church. I listen to her every word feeling a emotion I don't quite understand. After she's finished I look to the group who are looking at me confused."Cas? You okay man?"Dean says noticing my emotions overwhelming me."Yes. I'm fine...She's not in hell...She's praying in a church somewhere."I tell the group and Dean looks like he's had a huge weight taken off his shoulders."See I told you he wouldn't take her to hell!"Cameron says with a smug grin causing Chloe to laugh. I take a deep breath trying to remove the tense emotions from within."I miss you Cas..."i hear her crying voice say and I close my eyes for a moment as a single tear runs down my cheek not going unnoticed by Dean.

Lauren's POV

I wipe my eyes and stand up, pulling my phone out, ready to call Sam or Dean. I wanted to go back to the bunker or home but just as I was about to call someone, someone caught my eye. It was a young boy about 6 years old. He reminded me of my nephew, my sisters son. The one who was now living with my nan because I killed his mother. I watched the boy and smiled to myself remembering how much my nephew looked up to me. Suddenly the boy ran after his ball into the road as a truck was coming down the road, there was no way the truck driver would be able to stop in time."No..."I muttered and began to run after the boy without even thinking, I jumped in front of the truck, grabbing the boy and throwing him to his mother before the truck hit me with a powerful force. The last thing I saw was a white light.

Castiel's POV

Castiel watched it all happen in his mind. He felt the pain of the truck hitting her and he fell to floor at the power of pain. Dean rushed to the angels side."CAS!"He yelled frightened, lightly slapping the angel's face."Lauren...she just got hit by a truck saving a infant..."Cas manages to say through the pain. Chloe and Cameron gasp."Is she..."Chloe says crying and Cameron hugs her to comfort her.

Lauren's POV

I stood up and looked at myself. I was fine...but that's when I saw it, i looked over and saw my bloody corpse."Oh my god..."I gasped and tears began to pour down my face."I'm dead..."I whisper to myself."Yes...You are..."A woman says and I turn to look at her. She had dark hair and wore a long black gown."You must be a reaper..."I say wiping my face and she nods holding her hand out to me."Am I going to hell?"I ask her as I slowly approach her and she shakes her head with a smile."You just saved a child's life. Do you really think we'd send you to hell..."She says as I gently take her hand. Our surroundings change and we are walking down a long white corridor.

 

I looked around the bright corridor as the angel led me to my heaven. I opened the door nervously and saw fields of flowers with horses running wild and although I wanted to cry a small smile broke out onto my face. I walked through the fields as the flowers brushed against my legs and eventually I got to the top of a hill and I sat down and watched the horses run freely through the beautiful, bright fields. Although I was in heaven and I was supposed to be happy, I'd never felt more alone.I began to watch over The Winchesters, Chloe and Cameron crying before flicking to watch my parents who were also crying from the news. Then I flicked to watch my brother with his girlfriend who was comforting him. I watched over my sleeping niece who I adored with all my heart."Your heart is the reason you're here you know."A deep husky voice says to me and I turn to face Castiel who sat beside me looking straight ahead, he looked sad."I'm so sorry..."I whisper to Castiel, knowing how upset he must be with me."All this time I thought you'd turned dark with vengeance. Today I heard how broken you truly were and how oblivious I had been. You must have looked like how angels are supposed to look to that child."Castiel says as he turns to look me in the eyes. He stands up and gets ready to leave but I jump up and grab him by his trenchcoat."Please don't leave me Cas..."I beg as tears run down my face. He turns to look at me with his ocean blue eyes and I look up at him afraid."I heard your prayer today..."He confesses looking down at me with a unreadable expression."I felt strange.."He tilts his head like a cute puppy."Confused...your words stirred feelings inside me that I had never felt before. Maybe its the guardian angel bond but I just knew in that moment I wanted more than anything to protect you...I have failed."He confesses looking away from me and back into the distance. I look up at him and take a deep breath."You haven't failed me Cas."He looks back to me and moves his hand to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear."The reason why I tried to stay away from you is because we share a unique bond that is forbidden between angels and humans. Love."He tells me and I gulp at his words before impulsively leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips. Castiel freezes for a.moment before kissing back equally passionate, moving his hands to rest on my waist. My hands move to rest around his neck. I hear a flutter and a gust of wind blows my hair into my face, causing me to pull away. My eyes widen in disbelief at the sight in front of me. Castiel's Pure black feathered wings were flexed out behind him and he searched my expressions with a small smile. I remembered what Gabriel told me about a angel and their wings. I reached my hand out to stroke the feathers and Castiel watched me closely."Can I?"I whisper to Castiel who nods at me with a smile."Yes."He says keeping his blue eyes hooked on me. My hands gently stroke through the pure black feathers and I smile at the smoothness of them. Castiel's heart fluttered in his chest at the sight before him. His wings outstretched before he moved his hand to touch my face."I promise you I will bring you back..."He whispers to me before gently kissing my lips, his wings wrap around me cocooning us in a tight embrace.


	14. Gods mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People never really stay dead these days....

*Chloes dream.*

She looked around the abandoned forest as the moon became covered by the dark clouds that haunt the nights sky. The trees wave along with the limb freezing winds as Chloe stood frozen in the nightmare immersed atmosphere. A silver knife in one hand and a gun filled with silver bullets in the other. The dark haired werewolf creeps out of the darkness of the trees as it stepped towards Chloe, twigs snapping as each foot steps forward. Eventually she snapped out of her frozen state and raised her gun at the approaching werewolf  but just before she could fire the werewolf pounces at her.  Teeth sink in Chloes neck causing her to let out a hair raising scream in pain. The werewolves rips the flesh from her neck causing blood to gush from the severe wound left behind. Sam and Dean rush through the woods to Chloe's rescue and Chloe's body falls to the floor. Sam and Dean rush over to the werewolves and Chloe but before they can get there a illuminating white light appears and everything fades into darkness.

*Back to reality*

Chloe and Dean were cuddled up in bed. Dean was awake watching Chloe sleep contently, the past few months had been difficult for everyone.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Dean's door boomed as though it was going to break and fly off it's hinges causing Chloe to nearly launch out of her bed."Dean! We've got another case dude! I think it's werewolves this time."Sam's voice called from the otherside of the door, Chloe's breathing went from being erratic to calm after hearing Sam's voice, Dean rubbed her back reassuringly."Okay Sammy!"Dean called back to his brother."Are you okay?"Dean asked looking to his girlfriend with a sympathetic expression, he knew how hard it had been on her."I'm fine. Just nightmares you know?"She says in a shakey voice still trying to get to grips with everything she had just dreamt. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt that dream but she couldn't tell Dean about it, in fear he'd freak it out."Listen Chloe. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven."Dean says with a intense gaze on Chloe but then he begins to think to himself before laughing to himself as if he was proud of himself. Chloe smiles at his words, impressed."Wow that was so cheesy, I'm so smooth--"Dean starts but Chloe hushes him."Don't ruin the moment."She laughs at him and he fakely pouts before smirking."Yeah your right. Nevermind."He laughs to himself smirking.

After Chloe and Dean were both showered they decided to head to the Bunkers library, knowing that was where Sam would be. Chloe wore a grey shirt with the batman logo on it along with black skinny jeans and some combat boots, her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. Dean wore a dark green shirt, black leather jacket and baggy jeans with combat boots.

Chloe and Dean walked into the library to be greeted by Castiel and Sam."Cas..."Chloe gasps she hadn't see the angel in so long, none of them had."Hello everyone..."Castiel says timidly as he glances between everyone."Cas had been watching us and he's found the werewolves we've been searching for..."Sam says while glancing between everyone before staring at lucifer who sat in the corner with a smirk on his lips, everyone looked to where Sam was staring not seeing anything."Sammy?"Dean says softly but gets no response or reaction from Sam."Hey, Sam!"Dean snaps his fingers at Sam causing him to look up at his brother."Everything okay?"Dean asks him concerned but Sam nods quickly before clearing his throat."Yeah, Yeah I'm fine! It's just well...It's Lauren's funeral tomorrow..."Sam lies not wanting to tell everyone that he's seeing Lucifer again, everyone was already stressed about Lauren's death."Oh yeah..."Chloe mutters and theres a awkward silence throughout the room. Castiel shifts awkwardly, looking at his feet as though he was hiding something from everyone."Let's just hunt down these son of a bitches."Dean says wanting to focus everyone's minds on something else.

After a four hour drive they finally arrived at a abandoned cabin in a dark creepy woods. Deja vu anyone? The plan was Cas and Chloe guard outside while Sam and Dean investigate inside of the cabin and if anything went wrong they'd pray for Castiel.

Sam and Dean headed inside the cabin while Cas and Chloe stayed in the car. Chloe glanced at Cas who seemed to be miles away in his own head."Are you okay?"Chloe asks Cas as she gazes at the angel who finally snaps out of his trance."Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"He asks as he turns to look at Chloe with a clueless expression. How cute. Just as Chloe was about to answer the car begins to shake slightly as though something is walking on top of it which causes Chloe to freeze on the spot. Castiel stays completely still and calm as the car shakes until...SMASH!

Meanwhile Sam was checking out a old dusty and torn apart bedroom, alone."You know I believe that all of this is pointless."Lucifer says walking behind Sam who was clenching his jaw."Aw come on Sam talk to me! I hate our one sided conversations."Lucifer says picking up a old dusty picture."Shut up..."Sam says through gritted teeth while glancing at Lucifer."Oh hey you should probably know that I'll be seeing all of you for real soon."Lucifer says before disappearing."Wait what?"Sam says shocked but it's too late, Lucifer was gone.

The werewolf smashed through the car window snapping and lashing out for both Castiel and Chloe, Castiel places his hand on the werewolves head so a illuminating white light flows into the creature. He had smited the werewolf."Chloe run! I'll hold them off!"Castiel yelled as he saw more werewolves approaching. Chloe climbed out of the car quickly, glancing at Castiel not wanting to leave him."GO!"He yelled startling Chloe and causing her to run straight into the forest.

Dean heard Chloes screaming and ran straight down the stairs of the cabin."SAMMY OUTSIDE!"He yelled as he ran out of the front door seeing Castiel being attacked by multiple werewolves. Sam came running out to Dean and the pair of them raised their guns at one of the wolves that were sneaking up on Castiel. After they were dead Sam looked to Castiel who nodded at him saying thank you. Dean searched around frantically for Chloe."Where is she?"Dean asked Cas with a worried expression."She ran into the woods."Castiel said while heading in the direction she had ran.

Chloe looked around the abandoned forest as the moon became covered by the dark clouds that haunt the nights sky. The trees wave along with the limb freezing winds as Chloe stood frozen in the nightmare immersed atmosphere. A silver knife in one hand and a gun filled with silver bullets in the other. The dark haired werewolf creeps out of the darkness of the trees as it stepped towards Chloe, twigs snapping as each foot steps forward. Eventually she snapped out of her frozen state and raised her gun at the approaching werewolf  but just before she could fire the werewolf pounces at her.  Teeth sink in Chloes neck causing her to let out a hair raising scream in pain. The werewolves rips the flesh from her neck causing blood to gush from the severe wound left behind. Sam and Dean rush through the woods to Chloe's rescue and Chloe's body falls to the floor. Sam and Dean rush over to the werewolves and Chloe but before they can get there a illuminating white light appears, temporarily blinding everyone. Once the light faded a light brown haired man with whiskey coloured eyes , wearing black jeans and a brown jacket stood in the lights place holding a angel blade that was soaked in blood, the werewolf that was attacking Chloe was dead. The man kneeled beside Chloe and healed her with a simple touch."Gabriel..."Castiel, Sam and Dean all said synchronized."Heyya fella's!"Gabriel smirks at the Winchesters before looking to Castiel."Hey bro!"He fakes a salute to Castiel."We all thought you were dead you son of a bitch!"Dean yells at Gabriel before crouching beside Chloe."Oh me? Phht Please...This isn't the first time Luci has tried to kill me." Gabriel smirks at them all and Castiel nods knowingly."Why are you here Gabriel?"Castiel says not meaning any offence just curious."Well lets just say I'm on my own little mission from a special witch which require the orders.'If you let any of them get hurt or killed while I'm away I will come back and shove that angel blade where the sun doesn't shine.' You know what she's like, such a charmer."Gabriel says and Dean and Sam's eyes widen."You've seen her?"Sam says with a small smile forming on his lips, Castiel shifts uncomfortably."Yeah of course I have. As soon as I found out she was dead I came out of hiding and became a regular visitor. So has Cas and surprisingly Balthazar..."Gabriel says glancing down at Chloe who was finally waking up. Dean glared at Castiel as soon as they mentioned him being a regular visitor but Sam shook his head at Dean."You said she asked you to do this while she was gone...where has she gone?"Castiel asks Gabriel who just shrugs at Castiel."I'm not sure. All I know is that she's doing something for daddy."Gabriel says while popping a sweet in his mouth, Castiel's eyes furrow in confusion. Why would god want to speak with her? Gabriel smirked and wiggled his eye brows at them all."As much as this is a very touchy reunion, I have more important things to do so, laters!"Gabriel disappears with a snap of his fingers. Chloe begins to sit up, groaning at the aching."I'm sorry but did I just hear right...Was that Gabriel?"Chloe mumbles while rubbing her neck as she sits up. Everybody just glances at each other and Dean kisses Chloe's forehead."I've got a bad feeling about this..."Sam confesses to the group.

*24 hours earlier in Lauren's POV*

I stand by a tree watching the green eyelash pit viper uncoil and start sliding down the tree towards me.

 

"That's right buddy I'm not gonna hurt you..."The snake stops at my hand.

"What makes you think you can trust me?"The snake whispers in reply and I smirk at the snake.

"Because if you were going to attack me you would have by now."

"Touché...What can I say it intrigues me that you understand us."The viper replies as it slithers up my arm and to my ear.

"I always have been able to understand snakes. It's a gift."Clapping Makes me turn around to see Balthazar stood watching. The green viper rests on my shoulder watching the angel."I never did like that arrogant angel..."I smirk at the snakes words and allow it to rest on my shoulders as I approach Balthazar."What a unique gift...The ability to communicate with snakes...How come you never shared this with the others?"Balthazar says while drinking a glass of whiskey."None of you ever asked plus we were never with any snakes."I explain to Balthazar."Can I bite him?"The snake whispers while moving its head towards Balthazar."No."I say to the snake whilst giggling and stroking my fingers down its green scales."Was there something you wanted anyway?"I ask Balthazar with a curious expression and he nods."Actually yes. My father is coming to see you."Balthazar says as he starts to walk away."Wait your father? As in God?"I yell back but he doesn't answer and just disappears."I told you he was a arrogant angel..."The snake responds to his sudden disappearance."Yeah well you can never fully trust a snake. For example Eve gave into the manipulations of a snake and that caused her death."I reply to the snake as I place her back in the tree."You're a smart one I'll give you that girl."She whispers as she coils herself back around a branch."The thing is I trust snakes so maybe I'm not smart yet I'll see the betrayal coming in advance."I tell the snake which simply flicks its tongue out in response.

"Maybe I should have created you instead of eve then."A voice calls from behind me causing me to turn and face the small brown haired man with a brown beard."Wait. I know you...chuck right?"He nods then tilt his head to the side slightly."Not exactly. I am God but well I disguised myself as Chuck."I nod rather shocked and confused."So what can I do for you Chuck?"He glances over at the snake which had come back down from the branch and rested itself around my wrist like a Egyptian bracelet."You've met my son, Lucifer..."I grimace at the mention of his name and remember what he did to Gabriel."Unfortunately. Yes I have."I nod at Chuck as my thumb rubs the snakes scales."Well I would like you to speak to Lucifer and try to get him on our side. My sister Amara has gotten out of the cage and well Lucifer was the one who put her in there last time."Chuck explains while watching the highly venomous snake so relaxed around my wrist."Me...speak to Lucifer...I'm not sure if you know but last time me and Lucifer spent a day together it ended in my throwing him back down to hell and back into his cage."I say in a matter of fact tone of voice while pouting slightly."Well you are the only one here that will be able to get past Crowley and Rowena and who may actually be able to speak to Lucifer."Chuck explains while clasping his hands together."What's in it for me?"I ask curiously while folding my arms."Your life back. I saw what you did for that child and you didn't deserve to die. You, Your friends and The Winchesters make me have faith in humanity."Chuck explains to me with a sincere gaze and I didn't even have to think anymore."I'll do it."I nod in agreement.

Hell wasn't as warm as I expected it to be or as red Instead it was cold and dull. I walk down into Hell's court in the middle of one of Crowley's speeches. Crowley's eyes widen and Rowena stiffens beside him."Hello Crowley. Have you missed me? Oh what am I saying of course you did!"I say with a smirk and then my gaze falls on Rowena."Ah yeah...I forgot I let you live."Crowley grins at my words before smirking himself."Hello darling. It's good to see you again. What can I do for you?"He asks while resting a hand on his chin as he straightens up in his throne."I'm on a mission from god and I want to see Lucifer."I say cutting straight to the point and I could've sworn I saw Crowley gulp."Lucifer is in the cage darling. I'm afraid you can't see him."Crowley says in a confident tone and whispers to Rowena before she moves to get all the observing demons out of the court."Oh I'm fully aware of where he is Crowley and I want to see him and I'm not.moving until I do. Believe me, You'll thank me for it."I say in a serious tone and with a intense glare focused upon Crowley."Very well. You want to see Lucifer, You may see Lucifer but I'm not responsible for any injuries you may receive."Crowley warns me in advance as he stands up from his throne, straightens his suit and puts his hands in his trouser pockets as he walks down a hall."So you died for a kid. I never expected you to do something like that."Crowley says as he walks beside me."Don't even go sentimental on me. Sentimentality went out of the door after Lucifer acted nice then apparently killed my best friend which caused me to lose my baby and then I find out that he's miraculously alive and very well. It makes you question your kind nature and wonder if you should become evil, psychotic heartless bitch. At least then people won't double cross you."I rant on and Crowley grins at my little rant before gesturing towards the entrance to the cage."Well love, I can't argue with you there. Have fun and try not to die for the second time this year."Crowley says while turning around and heading back towards the throne room.

Hesitant, I head over to the cage where I see Lucifer leaning against the bars with a smirk on his lips."Don't act surprised. I hang around with the Winchesters, did you really expect me to stay dead?"I ask Lucifer with a bitch face and my arms folded."Well you are a lot more fun and chatty than the Winchesters. I expected nothing less."Lucifer says walking closer towards the bars."What I really want to know is why you're here and not out there with your little toy boys."Lucifer says with a smirk as his blue eyes hold a intense gaze on mine."What can I say? I'm lured to Satan."I fake laugh then roll my eyes."Just kidding. I'm here for help."Lucifer perks his brow then laughs before pointing at me."What makes you think that I would help you? You're the reason I'm in here"Lucifer says matter of factly with a evil glare."True but you killed Gabriel, your own brother. You deserved some time out."I lecture while pointing at him and he pulls his snake like tongue at me and I stare at his tongue."Oh cool you have a snake tongue, well I can talk to snakes."I say proudly and pull my tongue back at him he gives me a bitch face as if to say."really?"which causes me to smirk."Anyway. Your dad wants your help getting Amara back in the cage."I explain to Lucifer while sitting on the floor in front of his cage."My help? I may have put her in here last time but It's their own fault that she's out again, not mine. Why should I help? What's in it for me?"Lucifer asks me with a mischievous and deceiving smirk on his lips."Your freedom.You'll be free from this prison."I say in a confident tone and he smirks, liking my answer."Very well, now you're talking! So do you have a vessel I can use?"He asks me sarcastically knowing the answer was no."A vessel...why do you need a vessel?"The blonde devil facepalms at my stupidity."And the angels wonder why I hate humanity so.much. Listen I need a vessel otherwise they'll never let me walk out of here."Lucifer explains in a dumbing down kind of tone and I nod at him understanding but hating his attitude towards me."I can't believe I'm doing this but I'll be your vessel for now. I want my body back as soon as we are out of Hell. If you don't, I will kick your arse."I say in a serious tone and he laughs slightly at my confident attitude."I understand but I'd love to see you try."He closes his eyes and concentrates and I do the same. A black smog flies out of the cage and into my body and I feel like I'm in standbye inside my head, I can see everything that is happening but I can't do anything because Lucifer is in control. I can communicate with Lucifer but nobody else.

Lucifer smirks and stretches in the new body."Well this should be fun."He says to himself as he walks out of the room and down the corridor towards the throne room. Crowley spots us on our way through the throne room."Hey Lauren. Did you get everything you needed love?"Crowley asks from his throne and Lucifer nods."Yeah I did."He says then continues to walk.

Lucifer was now in control of my body and there wasn't anything I could do about it.


	15. Evil angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces start popping up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!

*Chloe's Flashback*

Chloe, Ella and Cameron were all waiting at the meeting area after receiving a text from a unknown number. The meeting area seemed to be a car park of a abandoned chucky cheese."Who do you think it is?"Ella asks Chloe who just shrugs at her, Chloe still didn't trust Ella after her betrayal."I'm not sure but whoever it is, couldn't have picked a more creepy time. I never pictured myself in a chucky cheese car park at 1am."Cameron mutters whilst shivering from the cold."Whoever it is better hurry up before Sam and Dean notice we are gone with the traitor."Chloe mumbles to herself. They were all sat on the car bonnet before long a blinding bright white light lit up the sky and road before them, they all covered their eyes impulsively. As the light faded a girl was left in place. She moved closer to them as she looked around at her surroundings before locking her blue eyes with Chloe's brown ones."Hello everyone..."Lauren greeted and everyone froze in amazement."You're...You're dead..."Chloe mutters unsure what else to say."I was dead. I've been sent to help you all. You're all in danger."Lauren says in a serious voice as she looks them all over."Why?"Cameron asks while shaking himself out of his shocked state."God's sister, Amara has been let out of the cage and we need to put her back otherwise she'll kill God."Lauren informs them all and Ella finally pops up."What does God want you to do?"Lauren looks up at the sky before sighing heavily and making eye contact with them again."He wants me to free Lucifer."Lauren informs them before looking to the floor briefly."Have you lost your mind!"Cameron exclaims and Ella shakes her head frantically, whereas Chloe just looks at me like she's trying to figure me out."Does Cas know?"Chloe asks me in a unsure tone of voice."The angel that brought me back told me only you three can know. Castiel, Sam and Dean are not to know. They will try to stop me."Lauren tells them and they all look nervous."We won't say a word."Chloe speaks for the group

*Back to present time*

We were all sat in the Kitchen of the bunker. Castiel looked at Chloe who seemed to be in her own world."Is everything alright?"Castiel asks Chloe in a slightly concerned voice."I'm fine..."Dean looked up from his phone to look at Sam as he walks into the room."Still no activity that could relate to Lauren."Sam sighs as he walks into the room."Maybe she's still in heaven, hiding somewhere."Dean suggests with a smug look."No. She isn't in heaven, I've checked."Castiel adds and Dean just shrugs not knowing what else to say."Crowley might know something."Cameron suggests to the group as he enters the room and Chloe gives him a death glare."No way, we are not bringing that son of a bitch into it."Dean protests and The long Red haired girl, Sam.and Dean know as Charlie comes into the kitchen."Charlie? What's wrong?"Dean asks Charlie and Chloe looks to Sam as if to say, 'Who's Charlie?' Sam just shakes his head."You'll never guess what happened to me!"Charlie says out of breath and Sam and Dean raise a brow as if to say.'Really?'And Charlie just shakes her head."Never mind! Some Angel called Samandriel just randomly popped up out of nowhere and told me to tell you that Lucifer has been freed from the cage."Charlie explains while gesturing to Castiel now and again."You don't think Lauren would..."Sam starts but Chloe interrupts him."After what he did to Gabriel, I doubt it."Chloe defends Lauren while Castiel ponders to himself about who it possibly could be."Cas we need you to go and scout heaven and try and find something out."Dean says to Castiel who immediately vanishes.

Lauren and Lucifers POV

*Inside Lauren's mind*

Lauren paces back and forth through her mind which looks a lot like her old room at her parents house."Lucifer! We are out of hell so do you mind?"Nothing...No reply or response until he suddenly walks into the room."Did I say you could have control again? I may have to extend your trip."He says with a devious grin as he approaches her."You know I've seen a lot of your memories while I've been in this fragile little vessel of yours. I think we have quite a lot in common."He says as he raises his hand towards her face, she backs away from him and into a wall."I'm nothing like you."She says in a defensive tone as she scowls at him."You killed your own sister. You made a man throw up his own intestines. The King Of Hell has a soft spot for you and is practically your pet, Yet the winchesters treat you as a sister and a angel is madly in love with you."Lucifer whispers close to her as he places his hands on the wall behind her head."You don't belong with them."He says in a serious voice and Lauren looks at him silently with her baby blue eyes."Even my baby brother had a soft spot for you. Now let's pay them a visit."Lucifer adds before backing away and leaving the room.

Chloe's POV

Me, Sam, Dean and Cameron were all in a nearby restaurant. I had a hotdog, Dean had a burger and Sam and Cameron had salads."Any news from Cas?"I ask in between bites, everyone shakes their heads, telling me that Castiel hadn't been back."Hello boys..."A familiar female voice says from beside our table causing everyone to nearly choke on their food. The dark haired girl grinned down at everyone before confidently taking a seat. She was wearing a daddies lil monster shirt with blue skinny jeans, black leather boots, a black leather Jacket and a black beanie."H-How..."Sam stutters and Lauren rolls her eyes."Oh c'mon Sammy. I'm not the first person to come back.from the dead, don't act so surprised."Lauren spoke with a smug look and the brothers didn't seem convinced. Me and Cameron looked at each other, we could sense Lucifer's power. This wasn't Lauren. Lauren was riding co pilot in her own body.

After much bickering and debating about how she was alive and why god had brought her back the brothers seemed convinced. They were now in the kitchen of the bunker while me, Cameron and Lauren/Lucifer...Lausifer perhaps were sat in the library."What do you want Lucifer?"I ask him in a angry voice and Cameron looks at me surprised."Oh so you two have figured it out? Let me guess the witch tipped you off? You've got to admit though...I'm rather good at playing the part."Lausifer comments with a huge grin."Castiel will be able to see it's you and I don't know if your aware but he tends to hang around here a lot."Cameron adds and Lausifer looks at him with a raised brow."That's the idea. They won't hurt me because they are too scared of hurting her."Lucifer gestures to himself and Cameron and Chloe look concerned."You see God expects me to help put Amara back into the cage, yet he forgets that last time I did it I wasn't alone. Freeing me was pointlessbut I'm back baby!"Lucifer exclaims.

Dean's POV

"Something isn't right."Sam says to me as we enter the kitchen and I nod immediately agreement."Well, we weren't exactly perfect when we came back from the dead Sammy."I sass back to Sam who justhas a paranoid expression."I had no soul when I came back from Hell and you had been in hell longer than me. Lauren didn't go to hell, she went to heaven, don't you think it's a bit coincidental that Lucifer has been freed from the cage at the same time Lauren has magically turned back up!"Sam says clearly stressed about the topic, everything he said did make me think deeply about it but just as I was about to answer my phone started ringing, it was a unknown number. I look to Sam who frowns in confusion. I slide to answer the phone and clear my throat as I raise my phone to my ear."Hello?"I say acting casual while Sam watches me, awaiting my reaction."Do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on here?"A all too familiar voice angrily questions down the phone causing Dean to nearly collapse with his emotions."B-Bobby?"I mutter down the phone and Sam's eyes widen."H-How are you alive?"I ask worried and confused."That doesn't matter right now, what matters is what the hell are you playing at?!? You and Sam get involved with a witch who goes and frees the devil!"Bobby stresses down the phone and I look to Sam who is waiting patiently considering the circumstances."She isn't a bad person Bobby...She's the same girl she was before she dies"I defend her, remembering how many times she's saved me and Castiel and although I am worried, I want to believe that it's still her."That isn't her you Idjit! Lucifer is using her as a vessel."Bobby informs me and I feel my stomach sink, I gulp and take a deep breath."How do you know that?"I ask Bobby, Sam glances into the hall, paranoid."The Archangel Michael of all things brought me back. He told me I had to get the message to you two as a prewarning."Bobby explains to me just as Cas appears behind Sam, looking expressionless."I'm gonna text you the address."I tell Bobby before hanging up. Sam turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Castiel stood there."We cannot trust Lauren. She is Lucifer."Castiel says bluntly and I snort slightly."Bit late with that one clearance."I comment.and Sam looks between me and Castiel."What are we going to do about him? He's sat in our library."Sam asks the group and Castiel thinks deeply while looking at the floor in concentration."Perhaps if you gather enough powerful witches they can perform a separation spell."Castiel suggests and bells start going off in my brain."Crowley and Rowena could help. We could act like we don't know it's him and trick him with the iron cuffs and holy oil. Either Cas or Crowley could go inside Lauren's head and try to convince her to help and fight from the inside."I explain my idea and Cas nods and smiles slightly at the plan but Sam doesn't seem 100%."It could actually work. We have Cameron and Ella. If we have Rowena helping and Lauren fighting from the inside then surely it could work."Sam agrees finally and I nod."I'll call Crowley."

*Inside Lauren's head.*

"Then again you do seem to have a soft spot for the so called King Of Hell."Lucifer comments and Lauren rolls her eyes."Must you always be so annoying?"Lauren asks Lucifer with a bitchface which he just shrugs off."The Winchesters still believe it's you. I think I may be in control for quite a while. Enjoy your time alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	16. Fighter

*Inside Lauren's head*

"I don't understand why you'd want control again anyway. It's not like you have much to go back to. Castiel won't want someone who's had the devil in them. After I'm done you'll be ruined anyway..."Lucifer says as Lauren stares at the ceiling of her old bedroom."You've got my body can't you just drop it now?"Lauren mumbles feeling worthless, it had been none stop."Where's the fun in that?"

Dean's POV

I walked into the hall and pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Crowley, Chloe joined me but soon left after I gave her a cold glare. Bobby came walking down the hall with Garth and Sam pulled him in for a hug which I smiled at before clicking on Crowley's number and calling it."What is it now Squirel?"The former King of Hell snaps down the phone."Careful Crowley, People might start thinking you're paranoid because you've lost something."Not a second later the phone hangs up and Crowley is standing before him."What are you bloody Winchesters up to now?"Crowley asks in a threatening tone while he glances around to see Bobby."It seems everyone is coming back from the dead these days...Funny how they all seem to be something to do with you boys."Crowley comments as Bobby scowls in his direction before asking Sam what he's doing here."Yeah well, believe me, none of this was planned. We are just as shocked as you are."I tell Crowley who just raises a amused brow."Well then. I'm sure you can imagine my face when your little witch came wondering into Hell demanding to see Lucifer."Crowley says in a enraged tone with a intense gaze."Yeah well now Lucifer is sat in the library in Lauren's body."I whisper angrily to Crowley who stands there expressionless.

*Inside Laurens head*

Lauren was curled into a ball on her side as Lucifer paces around the bed."Would you like to know what they call Witches where I come from?"Lucifer says with a grin forming on his face as he watches Lauren attempt to cover her ears and block him out."They call them the devil's sluts. Which means you're one of my sluts."Lucifer comments with a laugh before leaving for a while.

Cameron's POV

Chloe walks back into the room with a oldish looking guy with a baseball cap on. He looked like a redneck."Cameron...Lauren...This is Bobby Singer."Chloe introduced Bobby who just glanced at us both for a moment. Chloe seemed on edge or nervous about something so I gestured her to follow me out of the room."What's wrong?"I whisper to her while glancing at some skinny guy with long brown hair and a rather big nose. He was stood with Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley."What are they doing here? They'll see that Lauren isn't Lauren..."Chloe shook her head before smiling half heartedly."Crowley wouldn't know. That's Garth he's a hunter and I have no idea why Cas is here. All I know is that Dean is mad at me...The only thing I can think of is that they all know."Chloe says and I glance back over to the group realising that Crowley doesn't look too pleased about whatever the situation is.

Sam comes walking over to us all."Cameron. I need you to let Ella out of the dungeon."Sam says as he passes me the keys before smiling reassuringly at Chloe."He won't stay mad forever."Sam says with a nod before walking back to Dean."That's a lie..."Chloe mumbles and I reassuringly pat her back before going over and asking Sam about the plan then heading to the dungeon.

I shove the bookcase out of the way before opening the dungeon door."How are you feeling?"I ask Ella as she looks up at me."Powerless and stiff, you?"Ella huffs and I chuckle slightly."Can't complain. Although Lucifer is sat in the library in Lauren's body sooo..."I trail on and Ella sighs tiredly."So she actually went through with it then."Ella says more to herself than anyone else."Well the plan is to get Lucifer out of her. So we need your help."I say to her as she laughs to herself."So, they all chain me up down her with iron cuffs and they now expect me to help."Ella laughs out with a amused expression plastered on her face."This isn't about that. This is about all of our safety. Geez, even Rowena's helping us, thanks to Crowley, who is also helping. If the king of hell and his bitch of a mother are willing to help I'm sure you can."I sass to her causing her to frown unamused by my attitude towards her."Fine. I'll help but I'm not sticking around to get locked back up after."Ella sighs dramatically before saying."So what's the plan?"

Sam's POV

I entered the library with Dean and Crowley. Lauren...or Lucifer I should say, was sat with a huge grin across her lips with her legs crossed."Hello Darling, It's been a while."Crowley says with his hands stuffed in his black suit. Lauren seemingly scans Crowley before smirking."Indeed it has. I see the winchesters are using you as their whipping bitch again."She comments in a bitchy tone of voice, Crowley shuts up and frowns and I hear Dean clear his throat in attempt to hide his urge to laugh. Bobby watches the group intensely with Garth."So Lauren we've all actually never met."Garth starts speaking to make conversation and Bobby glares at him."So we haven't, have we? I'm Lauren and you must be Bobby and Garth right? That's funny, I could've sworn you dropped dead a while ago."Lauren says cold heartedly to while staring right through Bobby."Disk Roman shot you straight in the head, didn't he?"She continues while standing up."And you...well your worthless."She says leaning over garth grinning, Garth gulps scared but Lauren begins to close her eyes as if she's fighting with herself before she freezes all actions. I look to Dean who looks a mixture of worried and confused. Lauren's eyes flicker open and she glances around the room at everyone before her eyes lay on me."I am so, so, sorry. Look I can't hold him off for long you need to put the iron cuffs on me now."She says and I can't help but laugh slightly in disbelief."Cas!"Dean calls and Castiel immediately appears behind Lauren already cuffing her and placing shackles on her feet. Her eyes shut again and her actions freeze once again.

*Inside Lauren's head*

"What do you think you are doing?"Lucifer yells at Lauren who stands confidently scowling at Lucifer."Taking control back. This isn't your body Luci."Lauren says in a calm voice as she stands her ground. Lucifer chuckles at me while shaking his head."We'll see how that goes Lauren."

*Back to reality*

Lauren's eyes flicker open and land on the cuffs. A amused laugh errupts from her lips as she looks at the cuffs."Wow, really?"She huffs and rolls her eyes before turning to face a pissed off Dean who is holding a smug and proud look."We got you, you son of a bitch."Dean says proudly and Crowley smirks to himself before grabbing the chain attached to the cuffs."C'mon Luci..."He says tugging on the chain like its a lead. Bobby glanced at a petrified Garth and rolls his eyes."Grow up will you."Bobby mutters under his breath.

Once they had tied Lauren into the chair Ella had previously inhabited, they placed a iron collar around her neck so she couldn't move."Is this really necessary?"Lauren asks everyone with a huff."Until you get out of her body. Yes."I say while Dean makes sure everything is tight enough. Chloe watches from the doorway and Castiel turns to face her."Chloe, I advice that you leave the room."Castiel says in a serious tone as Crowley walks past with his mother who is wearing a iron collar and a chain. Rowena was carrying a white rose. She walked in just as Cameron was setting up the spell by pouring his blood into a bowl. Ella sliced her hand and dripped her blood into the bowl. Dean and I watched the group curiously."Are you sure this will work?"I ask not entirely sure about trusting Rowena."Of course it will work."Rowena says immediately in her broad Scottish  accent."Now the question is...who's gonna...you know?"I say pointing to my head while looking at Castiel and Crowley. To everyone's surprise Crowley stepped forward."I guess I have more chance getting through to her because I won't be soft unlike kitten over there."Crowley says while dusting imaginary dust of his black suit."Seriously? Cas is her guardian angel."Ella adds with a confused expression. Rowena adds her blood to the mixture and Cameron walks over to gather some of Lauren's blood."I'm not taking anyone's side here but Crowley is probably the only one who hasn't done anything to piss her off."I add and Dean nods in agreement."I hate to agree but he does have a point."Dean mutters and Crowley chuckles as Rowena casts a sleeping spell on Lucifer."You won't have long so I suggest you hurry Fergus."Rowena says and Crowley takes a seat near Lauren before closing his eyes and concentrating. Crowley flies out of his vessel and into Lauren. Now all everyone could do was wait.

*Inside Lauren's head.*

Crowley walked through a few boring, plain hallways before hearing the sound of music coming from a single door at the end of the hall. Crowley hesitantly opens the door to see a room with dark forest wallpaper and cream carpets, creepy clown pictures, a Hi Fi unit, xbox, flat screen tv and a double bed with blue flora bedding which was currently being used as a hiding place judging by the lump in the bed."Lauren love..."Crowley mutters and Lauren sniffles."Go away."She says in a frightened tone of voice."Listen here love. It's Crowley, As much as I'd normally allow you to slump around and cry till your hearts content, I need you to snap out of this little heartbroken teenager act and help me, help you."Crowley says as he paces around to her side of the bed. She moves the covers from over her face and looks at Crowley with a serious expression."You don't understand some of the things he's been saying to me Crowley..."Lauren mutters to Crowley who raises his brow curiously before shaking his head."Look I don't have much time, I have a spell for you. I need you to chant it over and over again."Crowley says while watching the weeping girl."I can't..."She mumbles and Crowley chuckles while shaking his head."You? You sent dear old Luci back to hell by simply saying the words."Crowley comments and Lauren nods at him."Yeah I did...For Gabriel."Lauren mutters while wiping her eyes."Well then, do it for Gabriel again darling."Crowley says while going to head towards the exit.

*Back to the group*

Crowley's soul flies back out of Lauren's body and back into his own."Well? Is she going to help?"Dean asks, egar for a response."Bloody hell squirel give me a moment will you."Crowley grumbles and the group watch as Lauren's eyes flicker open again."I'm not sure. She was like a hormonal teenager."Crowley grumbles again shortly after. Cameron, Ella and Rowena all share glances."I hope she fights."Sam mumbles to Castiel and Dean."I think we should let her leave after this."Sam then adds, Castiel looks to Dean then to Sam."She can't. The Angels want her dead for this. Although it was a instruction from God the angels believe what I also believed. That god would not request this."Castiel informs the brothers and Sam sighs looking down at the floor."Are there any angels willing to help hide her?"Dean asks Castiel who tilts his head slightly."Of course. Myself. My friend Samandriel and Balthazar who for some reason seems to be quite fond of her company."Castiel informs the Winchester brothers and Sam finally says."What about Gabriel? Surely he'd help her."Castiel looks to the ground then back up to both of the brothers."He's in hiding. Nobody can seem to find his location."Castiel explains before they all hear the witches start chanting the words to the spell."I can't imagine that bastards reaction if he knew what she had done."Dean mutters and Castiel glances to him, knowing it wouldn't have been a good reaction. Lucifer starts to struggle in his chair before his vessel starts to illuminate a bright light, everybody shields their eyes, apart from Castiel. When the light finally fades Lauren is unconscious."Did it work?"Dean asks the group and Rowena smirks to herself while glancing around."It should have."She says in her broad Scottish accent."Can I go now?"Ella asks while her eyes scan everybody. Cameron just glares at Ella coldly. Lauren's head slowly lifts to look at the group."Guys..."Her voice is innocent and almost scared. Sam and Dean rush to unlock her shackles and chains."Are you okay?"Sam whispers to her and Dean adds to his sentence with."Don't you ever go devil hitchhiking again!"Her body is weak so Sam lifts her into his arms bridal style before carrying her to her room.

Lauren's POV

The next day I didn't leave my room. I was still getting used to being back at the bunker and back in control. I glanced at myself in the mirror."Gabriel's death was your fault. He died for a cockroache like you."Lucifer's voice whispers through my head."Castiel loves you but you love my little brother but he's never coming back to you."I glance in the mirror blankly before changing into some Brooklyn leggings and a blue tank top before tying my hair loosely back leaving my fringe down for a change. I head down to the kitchen of the bunker, bare footed before hearing arguing in the kitchen causing me to freeze just before the doorway."Your not staying here!"Dean voice yells to someone."Dean..."Chloe sighs at her boyfriend. Shit are they arguing..Is Dean kicking Chloe out..."Deano! It's only for a few days!"A familiar voice adds to the group of voices."No! We've already got one person on the halo brigades most wanted list staying here, we don't need another."Dean argues back to the group and I hear Chloe sigh heavily. I slide down the wall as tears roll down my face. The Angels want me dead, again."Dean..."I hear Sam add to the group sounding angry at his brother."Why? Which one of you guys are they after this time? Chloe seems to innocent so it has to be one of you bozos."The familiar voice adds again and I wipe my face from the tears."It doesn't matter Gabriel."Sam says in a caln voice and my heart practically sinks in my chest. Gabriel was here. I quickly gather myself up and move around the corner to enter the kitchen. Dean, Sam and Chloe all turn to look at me. Gabriel looks at them all before slowly turning around to look at me. His whisky coloured eyes widen at the sight of me."Gabe..."I mutter happily as tears roll down my face."Your alive...."He mutters before rushing over to me to look me over."Your alive...but how..."Gabriel asks while cupping my cheeks as I cry."God brought me back..."I whisper to him and Chloe smiles at the sight whereas Sam looks to Dean as if to say.'You have to let him stay now.' which causes Dean to roll his eyes."Fine. He can stay."Dean grumbles and Gabriel looks to Sam and Dean before nodding and giving Chloe a knowing look which causes her to blush."Here that sugar, your stuck with me."Gabriel winks cheekily at me.

After we all sorted everything out amongst eachother Chloe pulls me into the library with her while Sam and Dean were in the firing range."I need to tell you something..."Chloe mutters to me and I nod at her."Before Gabriel says something."Chloe mutters just as Gabriel appears in the doorway with a bag of jelly babies."I'm pregnant..."Chloe announces to me and my jaw nearly drops at the news."Your what?"I ask her to repeat her words and she does and I hear Gabriel chuckle softly in the doorway."Deano knocked her up."Gabriel explains to me in his own way."It's Dean's?"I mutter the question and she looks almost offended."No. It's Castiels..."She says sarcastically and I tilt my head at her with a bitchface which Gabriel giggles at while offering me a jelly baby which I pop into my mouth."Have you told him?"I ask her curiously and she shakes her head at me."You've gotta tell him Chloe."I say to her with a heavy sigh and she shakes her head frantically."I could throw him into Jurassic Park or something until you give birth if you prefer."Gabriel suggests with a grin on his lips."Not helping Gabe...Hey, wait why don't I get to go to Jurassic Park!"I whine at him with a pout and he chuckles and shrugs."Because your not knocked up as far as I can tell."Gabriel points out with a smirk and I just pull my tongue out at him."How did you know?"Chloe asks Gabriel just as he finishes his jelly babies."Because angels can sense things like that. We can practically smell it on you and we can sensw the hormon change."Gabriel explains while moving to browse the books in the library."So thats why Castiel made me leave the room earlier."Chloe mutters to herself and glances at me."Which is how you knew I was pregnant..."I say as I turn to Gabriel who smirks at me."That and you were big talk upstairs, yes."Gabriel replies before heading back over to us."You've got to tell Dean before Cas does."I say quickly to Chloe who sighs heavily.


	17. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting news finally gets relvealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update I've been really busy!

Chloe had attempted to speak with Dean but he seemed to be constantly getting distracted or somebody would interrupt and she was about to burst until Lauren, Cameron and Gabriel came to join her, Castiel, Sam and Dean. Gabriel glanced at Chloe, reading her thoughts he knew that things were going to plan."Okay so here's the plan. Gabriel, Lauren, Chloe, Cameron and Cas are going to pose as College students and Me and Sammy are going to pose as Tutors, shouldn't be too hard to.find the ghost, surely..."Dean explains to everyone and Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at Lauren."Am I going to be your college sweetheart?"He teases and bats Lauren's hand away as she attempted to playfully hit him. Dean and Sam watch the pair while rolling their eyes at the fact they are both so obviously attracted to each other. Chloe slowly agrees before explaining to Dean that she HAD to speak to him in private which he finally agreed.

Chloe and Dean went into the kitchen while everyone else stayed behind in the library."Dean I really need to tell you this before Cas, Lauren or Gabe say something."Chloe starts and Dean gives her a look as if to say.'Go on...'While he leans on the counter."And this is really going to change things...for us all..."Chloe says nervously and she could tell Dean was getting impatient but just as she had gathered the confidence to tell him, footsteps echoed down the corridor as Sam and Castiel came into the kitchen."Hey Dean we are ready to hit the road."Sam informed his brother but before Dean could answer Chloe couldn't take all the hiding anymore and she suddenly blurted out."I'm pregnant.."Which caused both brothers to look at her with wide eyes. Castiel felt awkward and decided to fly to Gabriel and Lauren who were currently both lay on the floor in the library."Your...what?"Dean muttered to Chloe who looked to the floor scared."I'm pregnant...I've been trying to tell you all day."Chloe who was finally looking up at her boyfriend with frightened eyes explained in a shaky voice. Sam was happy for the pair but he didn't want to react until Dean had."Your pregnant and you told the witch and the douchebag angel first?"Dean said in a slightly raised voice and Chloe shook her head at Dean frantically."No! Gabriel and Castiel were able to.figure it out and I knew that Gabriel would tell Lauren so I wanted to tell her so she didn't say anything to you before I did!"Chloe explains while forcing Dean to look at her."I hoped you'd be happy..."Chloe said while looking up into Dean's green orbs which looked down at her in fear. Sam decided he should give them some privacy and decided to go find Cameron."I am...I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt..."Dean mumbles before Chloe shuts him up by kissing him gently on the lips."I have Cas, Cameron, Gabriel and Lauren...I'd like to see them try."Chloe mumbles against Dean's lips before we both heard Gabriel and Lauren yelling."HEY WE HEARD THAT DEAN!"Then some childish laughter.

Lauren's POV

Once we were at the college and Me, Cameron, Castiel, Chloe and Gabriel had gotten our college passes and Sam and Dean had managed to get a place as tutors at the college by explaining that they were undercover FBI agents, the college didn't want to argue, so now Dean was a physical education and Sam was teaching history. I'd began to recognize the area, this was where I used to live, this was the college I was supposed to go to. Castiel watched me looking at the college and he smiled softly at me. Gabriel glanced at me and then at the college with confusion consuming his features."Okay so we have to act normal, Me, Chloe and Cameron that's going to be easy as pie..."Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of pie."No! No pie for you!"I immediately said before continuing what I was saying."Gabriel tends to act like a primary school student and Castiel well...Cas just stick with me sweetheart..."I say causing Castiel to tilt his head in confusion and Gabriel holds his heart acting wounded.

The next day we all headed college. Sam and Dean headed in separate directions whereas Me, Chloe, Cameron, Castiel and Gabriel all stood there clueless in the front entrance. Castiel and Gabriel went to get a caramel macchiato for Gabe because it's like diabetes in a cup. Me, Chloe and Cameron all headed into the dinner hall. I froze as my eyes laid open to familiar faces. Two dark haired boys with brown eyes sat at a table discussing Gotham. One was taller than the other. The long haired and taller of the pair was drinking a hot chocolate whereas the shorter of the pair that had shorter hair was on his phone. I slowly approached the table and sat down with them. Cameron and Chloe raised their brows watching me before slowly following me. The two boys look up at me before their eyes widened."Lauren!"Dan, the short haired of the pair exclaims excited and then Zach, the long haired shortly follows with."Oh Hi Lauren, You're not dead after all! I knew it was all a lie."I roll my eyes at the pair while they stare at Cameron and Chloe."So is there some sort of reunion I didn't know about?"Zach says with a big smile."Seems like it..."Cameron chuckles with Chloe and everyone looks up to the dark haired man in a trenchcoat who's approaching the group while carrying a spork. He stops when he is standing beside my seat."What's up Castiel? And where's your student pass?"I say whilst he delicately handles the spork as he shows me."Lauren, I'm afraid I don't understand what this is?"Castiel says with furrowed brows as he stares down at the spork. Dan and Zach watch Castiel with amused expressions."Gabriel informed me that it is called a spork..."Castiel explains to me and I roll my eyes at the innocent little baby in a trenchcoat."Yes. It's a spork Cas. It's a fork and a spoon in one."I explain to Castiel who search's my expressions with his usual serious eyes."Why do people need both in one?"Castiel asks and eventually I stand up and take his student pass out of his trenchcoat pocket while he questions me. Zach and Dan look at Chloe and Cameron who just shake their heads as if to say.'don't ask.'."Too be honest Cas...I have absolutely no idea..."I say whilst putting the student pass around his neck. His student picture was him with a very serious face. I glance behind Castiel to see Gabriel flirting with some skinny blonde girl. He had his usual mischievous smirk on his face. Castiel watched me closely before turning around to see what I was staring at. Chloe bites her lip knowing that this wasn't going to end well for the other girl in the end. I felt a pang of jealously hit me in my heart and a rage builds up."Lauren. We have class."Cameron interrupts me as he and Chloe stood up, dragging me out of the dinner hall. Castiel followed behind as well as Dan and Zach.

Once in history Chloe sat with Cameron on the desk to the left of me and Castiel. Zach and Dan sat on the desk in front of them. Gabriel sat on the desk in front of me and Castiel. Gabriel and I sat in the chairs close to the wall while the strawberry blonde girl and Castiel sat in the chairs closest to Chloe, Cameron, Dan and Zach. We'd picked the history course so of course, Sam was our tutor. Sam walked in and glanced around at his students before glancing at the very tense situation at the back of the room. Gabriel shifted in his chair to look at me, he winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him before looking at Cas who was concentrating on reading Chloe's lips as she mimed something to him. Gabriel tapped the table right in front of me but I completely ignore him. Gabriel's eyes furrow in confusion so he decides to try and read my mind only to get nothing but."Get lost trying to read my mind dipshit and talk to your new bestie."

Dan and Zach's POV

Zach turns in his seat to face Dan."So are we playing Sonic tonight?"Zach asks Dan who nods at him. Dan and Zach feel their seats being kicked so they turn around to face Chloe and Cameron."You coming out for a few drinks tonight?"Cameron whispers to the pair in front."I don't know...I don't like socializing if I don't have to."Zach mumbles to Cameron who gives him a bitch face."We'll come out for a bit."Dan answers for Zach who looks at him with pleading eyes. Chloe looks over at Castiel."Cas!"She whispers to the blue eyed angel who turns to meet her gaze."What's going on there?"Chloe mimes to Castiel who after understanding what she meant, turned to look and Lauren and Gabriel. Lauren was completely ignoring Gabriel and looking out of a window, Gabriel looked irritated.

Lauren and Gabriel's POV

Gabriel turned back to look at Lauren. Why was she ignoring him? What had he done wrong? Gabriel glances at Castiel who looks back at him, equally confused.

"So who can name all of Henry VIII's wives and how they died?"I raises my hand and Sam grins at me before picking me."The first is Catherine of Aragon. She was divorced but died during Henry's marriage to Anne Boleyn who was the second wife. Anne was beheaded for commiting treason, adultery, incest and witchcraft which were all false accusations. Jane seymour was thwarting third she died shortly after giving birth to Henry's son, Edward. She died due to lack of care during child birth. The fourth was Anne of Cleves who was divorced because she apparently looked like a horse. The fifth was Katherine Howard who was beheaded due to committing adultery with the kings squire, Thomas Culpepper. The sixth was Catherine Parr who outlived Henry VIII."I explain in a bored tone of voice, everyone in the room stares at me in amazement.

After the lessons, Sam whispers to me that he and Dean are going to be searching for the ghost with Castiel and Cameron and that Gabriel and and me are to take care of Chloe. So I headed to the  
bar with Gabriel in complete silence. Once we were there Chloe was sat at the bar with Zach and Dan. They'd ordered her a drink of vodka and coke but just before Chloe could lift the drink to her lips I grabbed it out of her hands and sniffed it before sliding it to Gabriel."What do you think you're doing?"I whisper to her in a lecturing tone of voice before ordering her a plain coke. Gabriel took the drink and ended up finding the girl from class.

Zach and Dan shared a confused look before Zach asks."Why can't she drink it? Also where is Cameron?"Zach asks me in a curious voice but his face showed confusion."Because shes pregnant and I have no idea where he is."I lie and Dan and Zach's eyes widen before looking at a angry looking Chloe. I storm over to Gabriel and grab him by his arm before shoving the blonde away from Gabriel."Get lost slut. Lemme guess...Cheerleader? Well he isn't a Jock nor is he the captain of the football team so swing your hook before I leave tread marks on your face."I yell at her and Gabriel glances down at me with the biggest smirk I've ever seen. Once the blonde backs off and leaves, I look up at the smirking archangel before slapping him hard across the face."You should know better asshat."I say angrily before storming off back to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys, leave comments and kudos for more!


	18. The Joke was on us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lauren still aren't on good terms and Castiel is acting odd...

Chloe was near her due date and I was practically her midwife. Gabriel and I were still at war as the winchester brothers liked to call it. Castiel had been acting...strange, out of character. Me and Chloe had picked up on it. We hadn't seen Gabriel but we always knew when he'd been around. The boys we currently on a hunt, I'm not 100% sure what's happened but I know that the boys now hate Crowley again. 

"GABRIEL!"I screamed whilst picking leaves out of my hair. Chloe came rushing around a corner with a gun aimed in my direction."Chill out damsel in distress, it's only me!"I say whilst waving her off. Chloe raises a brow at my appearance as she lowers her gun. I was in short tomb raiding shorts with combat boots and a tight vest top with guns in holsters. I was covered in dirt, blood and leaves."What the hell happened to you?"Chloe asks while trying her best not to laugh. My blue eyes dart around the room, trying to find anything that might lead me to a certain archangel."Gabriel decided it would be fun to throw me into Tomb Raider when I walked into the bathroom last night."I mutter my reply to her as I storm through the main room that held the giant computer table thing... 

A flutter of wings signaled that we were no longer alone."You son of a bitch!"I yell as I turn around expecting to see Gabriel, only Castiel was stood next to Chloe looking rather confused by my appearance."Don't ask..."Chloe whispers to Castiel before moving past him and into the kitchen."Cas...Hey...Sorry..."I mutter placing a hand against my forehead, Castiel could see I was exhausted."I see, you and Gabriel are still acting...uncivilized."Castiel mutters in a higher pitched voice than usual and I could've sworn I saw a smirk cross his lips."Yeah...He's still being a pathetic ASS!"I scream at the roof which causes Castiel to chuckle to himself."Gabriel can be difficult..."Castiel says as his features change completely, his smirk fading and his expression becoming serious once again and his voice returns back to its gravely, deep tone."Yeah. Tell me about it."I mumble under my breath before letting out a heavy sigh and smiling to myself whilst thinking.'I love him anyway though.' Castiel smirks to himself again."What was it you wanted anyway Cas?"I question him whilst unstrapping the gun holster from around my waist."I thought you were helping Sam and Dean out on their hunt."Chloe comes wondering back into the main room with a bottle of ginger ale and a cloth."They sent me to check up on things here. I must be leaving now."Castiel explains and without a second thought and a flutter of wings he was gone."He's acting so weird lately."Chloe mumbles and the banging of the bunker door, informs us that the boys are home."LAUREN! CHLOE! GET THE DUNGEON READY!"Sam yells down the stairs and I gesture to Chloe that I'm on it.

After setting everything up, I notice that the boys have captured Crowley and he was going to be locked in the dungeon, once again.

"What the heck is going on?"A familiar voice mutters to a jumpy Chloe as they both watched the king of hell being dragged down into the dungeon with a bag over his head."Jesus Gabriel..."Chloe mutters mostly to herself as Gabriel grinned down at her."Not quite sweetcheeks..."Gabriel winks at Chloe before glancing down at her belly."Holy jamole! You look like you're about to burst."Gabriel chuckles while poking her baby bump."Knock it off Gabriel..."Chloe exclaims while gently slapping his hands away."What are you doing here? Lauren will rip your feathers off if she sees you. She's still pissed off."Chloe says to the former archangel with a serious expression."Yeah...She's a stubborn one that girl. I'm actually looking for Castiel but I can't seem to find him anywhere."Gabriel pouts to himself before seeing me come back into view. My expression immediately turned from expressionless to furious."YOU ARROGANT, SELFRIGHTOUS, ARCHANGEL DOUCHEBAG!"I scream as I flicks my wrist and Gabriel flies across the room with a loud crash. Chloe immediately hides out of the way."Ouch!"Gabriel blurts out as he forces himself up off the ground."If you're going to initiate a redo of how the apocalypse was supposed to look, Watch preggars at least sugar!"Gabriel exclaims while glaring over at me."You nearly killed me you asshole!"I yell at Gabriel as Sam and Dean come running from the dungeon, ready for a fight."Well things have been getting a little out of hand lately sweetcheeks! I mean come on, I can hold a grudge but it's been nine damn months!"Gabriel raises his voice while his golden orbs glare over at me. Sam steps forward clearing his throat."He's got a point Lauren, perhaps you guys could go back to how it used to be."Dean immediately knew his brother had made a mistake."Sammy I-"Deans started but both Winchester brothers found it difficult to speak."Stay out of it. Both of you."Lauren mutters but her eyes stay glued on Gabriel."Gabriel...Admit it! You don't give a damn about me! You lied to me for.months about being dead! I mourned you! I turned so dark after your death! You've nearly killed me...You don't care about anyone but yourself."I growl to him as I spit the venomous words out. Gabriel's Vessel seems to double in size as I talk, his facial expressions showing more and more hurt and anger. Chloe feels sharp pains shooting throughout her womb and she tries to hide it, taking deep yet shaky breaths. Gabriel's vessel starts glowing, the room shakes and lights blow out."I don't care?"Gabriel spits out to me and that's when I finally remember who I'm talking too. This was the Archangel Gabriel, One of the most powerful angels in existence."I think you've forgotten who you're talking to Lauren! I'm not just some demon or a hunter you can insult without a care in the world! I'm a archangel, one of gods sons! I should be leading you idiots, not taking your crap!"His voice booms throughout the building and as the light brightens a shadow of his wings appear on the wall behind him It was only the shadow of the four giant, magnificent wings but it was breath taking. Before Lauren could reply to Gabriel, Chloe let out a loud scream as more pain shot through her stomach and a liquid trickled down her legs. Gabriel returned to normal and turned to look at her. Sam cuffed me with iron hand cuffs. He smiled sympathetically at me before explaining."We know how much you want to kick his asshole and we know how powerful you are but we can't risk anything."As Sam dragged me off to the dungeon to keep Crowley company...aka, I'm prisoner number two, Dean had ran to Chloe, panicked and unsure what to do.

Sam closed the bookshelf behind me and I slowly turned to look at the former king of hell."Hello, love."Crowley smirked at me and I sighed heavily at him before sitting outside the devil trap."Hello your highness."I mutter sarcastically at him, smirking as he glares."I see you are still causing trouble, my little witch."I shrug at him while smirking at him more noticeably as my blue orbs look him up and down."As are you..."I chuckle darkly at him before flinching at the sound of Chloe's screaming."This is going to be a long night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment's for more.


	19. Dean's baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival!

"This is ridiculous! I should be up there with her! I don't care if she's Dean's girlfriend, she's my best friend! She wouldn't be anyone's girlfriend if it wasn't for me!"I vent to Castiel who is still acting very strange and is stood there looking over at me with his chin resting between index finger and thumb in thought. Crowley was behind me still tied down to the chair his eyes looking for something to get him out of this mess, this dungeon was becoming his second home.

Another scream cut through the silent air, making my blood boil more."What exactly did you do?"Castiel finally says, breaking the silence as he steps forward from the wall he was leaning on."I started a fight with feathers, who's still upstairs!"I huff to myself and I hear Crowley start chuckling behind me."Ah, I see you and your little archangel are still having a lovers tiff, You're a real charmer, aren't you love?"Crowley says with his voice dripping in sarcasm."Listen here king of rotten, if you wanna switch places and spend a day tomb raiding as Lara croft, be my guest!"I say as I turn on my heals to look at Crowley who's face seems  contorted in confusion. I turn back around to carry my rant on to Castiel but he's gone."Great..."I sigh as I look down at the iron cuffs with are cutting my power usage off completely."It seems your baby in a trenchcoat is siding with the winchesters as usual, don't worry darling, you'll always have me."Crowley smiles smugly causing me to roll my eyes at him before saying."I'm not unshackling you Crowley."It seems quiet for moment until I hear Crowley mutter."Bollocks..."

Gabriel's POV

Dean and Sam had called Charlie, Bobby and that kid from the college Dan over. Cameron and Dean were flailing around unsure what to do and Me and Sam seemed to be the only ones doing anything until the rest turned up. Bobby ordered Dean to get the impala ready and then he sent Sam to get the bag they had got ready for her. Dan and Charlie were reassuring Chloe. Cameron was placing a damp cloth on Chloe's head like he'd seen in tv programmes and I made sure everything was fine and nothing was going badly.

Once the car was ready and Sam had put the bag inside. I flew Chloe to the hospital as it would be quicker. Dan, Cameron and Bobby went to the hospital in Bobby's car. Dean, Sam and Charlie went in the Impala. 

Once they'd arrived the nurse escorted them to the maternity suit. Chloe was lay in a bed, screaming in agony and I sat beside her, waiting for the others. As everyone tried to rush in the midwife stopped everyone."Only two people can be in the room at once."She says in a strict and serious voice."Now who's the father?"She asks as she scans the crowd and I head to leave the room."I am!"Dean announces proudly and the midwife lets Dean in."It is completely up to Chloe, who else she wants in the room."The midwife says as Dean moves to sit next to Chloe and hold her hand."Who do you want baby?"Dean asks Chloe as he uses his free hand to move her hair out of her face."I...I want..."Chloe stutters before another wave of pain hits her and she screams, she feels the need to push and nearly breaks Dean's hand."Get Lauren..."Chloe breaths out to Dean who's face goes white because they haven't brought her."She isn't at the hospital..."Dean replies to her and the midwife puts a anaesthetic mask on her face so she can breath some in a reduce her pain. After a few breaths she removes it."Get her."Chloe orders him and he quickly rushes out of the room.

We all stood up as Dean rushed out. He scanned us all and noticed that Castiel wasn't with us."Damn it, where the hell is Cas..."Dean mumbles before he looks to me."Is everything okay?"Sam asks me with a worried expression."Chloe is asking for Lauren."Dean says as he rubs a hand over his face."The witch?"Bobby blurts out sounding irritated."Hey!"Cameron exclaims feeling offended as he glances at Bobby."They are best friends..."Dan adds with a small smile, he'd only recently found out about all of this."Yeah Bobby, they are besties!"Charlie gladly agrees with Dan."Ergh...I'll go and get her if I must."I pop up and everyone in the room looks to me."Are you sure that's a good idea Gabriel, I mean...after earlier."Sam says, not wanting another fight considering the circumstances."Well, she might hate me but she doesn't hate piefaces girlfriend now, does she?"I say as I stand up with a stretch."Okay...just try and keep the fighting to a minimum."Sam says as I roll my eyes and with a click of my fingers, I was gone.

Lauren's POV 

"So anyway, the way she jumped across the classroom reminded me and Chloe of the video and we bursted out laughing, everyone thought we were crazy. It seems so long ago now..."I sighed as I looked at Crowley, I was sat on the floor with my legs crossed like a child."Well, as fun as that sounds, I'm sure--'Crowley was cut off by the sound of the bookcase opening. I jumped up to look at the bookcase to be met by the whiskey eyed angel."Now this should be eventful."Crowley mutters to himself as Gabriel made his way into the room."What do you want now? Is the baby born?"I ask with a scowl aimed directly at him. Gabriel holds his hands up in submission."I ain't here to fight sugar!"He says in a serious tone of voice and I just blink at him a few times."Chloe wants you to be at her childs birth. She's asked for you and due to the fact Castiel doesn't seem to be around, it's down to me to come and get you."Gabriel explains to me and even Crowley is confused on why Castiel isn't at Dean's childs birth."Cas isn't there..."I mumble and Gabriel nods at me."Listen sweetness, I know that you hate me, believe me, I get it because to be honest, you're really not subtle about it but you can't let Chloe or who new baby suffer because of it. After Chloe and Dean's baby is born I'll leave."Gabriel says dramatically and I let out a heavy sigh before approaching him."Take me to her you big drama queen."And with a click of his fingers we were in the hospital.

Gabriel and I rushed to the maternity suit and although the midwife had so many questions about how we'd gotten there so quickly she let me into the room. I saw Dean's face contorted in pain as he held her hand which Chloe was squeezing painfully tight. I rushed to Chloe's other side quickly."Hey..."I mutter to her sympathetically as I glanced down at her."Do not blame yourself for this, it was just time."She scolded me as she pushed and screamed. Dean looked over at me with a worried expression before the midwife gestured for him to come and watch."I can't do this..."Chloe cries out as she pushes again."C'mon you are nearly there."Dean said as he stood watching his child coming into the world with the Midwife. Chloe was shaking her head, repeating that she couldn't do it."Listen to me Chloe! You have taken on demons and angels! You have taken on the devil for god sake! This is nothing!"I tell her in a lecturing tone of voice and the midwife looks at us all confused."This is worse!"Chloe screams in pain again as she pushes more."I see the head!"Dean exclaims and gasps like a giddy child."Okay...well I never actually got to the labour part so I'm gonna take your word on that one Chloe..."Chloe breathes out a laugh before she pushes again while screaming louder than before."Lauren, you've got to give Gabriel a chance, I know that you love him."Chloe says before she takes a deep breath and pushes again."I--"I start to answer but the midwife interrupts me."One more push Chloe..."And that's exactly what she did and soon the sound of a baby wailing filled the room. The midwife took the baby to be cleaned up and wrapped in a towel. Dean had moved to kiss an exhausted Chloe."You did it baby..."He whispers against her forehead. The midwife brings the baby over and hands her to Dean."Congratulations, you have a baby girl."The midwife tells the new parents, Dean looks overwhelmed as he looks down at his daughter. 

I leave the room and walk out to be greeted by the smiling faces of Sam, Bobby, Charlie, Cameron and Dan. Gabriel didn't look up at me and just sat there."Well?"Bobby asked me with a small smile."Well...all I can say is, Sammy, you have a niece."I say with a wide smile. Sam grinned widely and hugged Bobby. The midwife came out to see everyone so happy."You can all come in now."

After everyone had rushed in to see the new baby, Gabriel stood up with his still cocky expression."Well, its been fun sugar but I guess I better get out of ya hair!"He says with a wink as he goes to click his fingers."You're leaving?"I ask Gabriel who's eyes furrow before he makes a bitch face."Well, Yeah, duh! What the heck did you think I meant earlier?"Gabriel says with a voice that made you sound like a idiot."You're not leaving me!"I raise my voice at the confused Gabriel."Look, I admit, I was jealous, okay? I was jealous because I thought that after all of this time, after all of the time we spent together and spent protecting each other, I thought you were mine and I didn't like the thought of sharing MY Archangel."I stress out and Gabriel was frozen by my confession."I guess, what I'm trying to say is--"My words were silenced by the Archangel's lips on mine. The hospital didn't matter anymore all that mattered was me and my Archangel Gabriel.

After we'd finished our makeout session we'd decided to join the others in the hospital room. Sam was now holding his niece and Bobby, Dean, Chloe, Cameron, Charlie and Dan all turned to look at us walking in."I'm going to take it you listened to me then?"A tired Chloe asked me as she was half asleep. Gabriel laughed softly before placing his signature smirk back on his lips."A angel and a witch together, that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."Bobby mutters to himself and Cameron glares at him once again."I really don't like you."Cameron mutters and Dan and Charlie smile."I think its awesome! I mean they'll be like a unstoppable team! Like Gandalf and dumbledore working together."Charlie smiles to herself as she thinks of that combination."Wow and I thought I was a nerd."Dan mumbles to himself before watching as Lauren approaches Sam."Can I hold her?"I ask Sam who looks to Chloe and Dean."Go ahead."Dean show's me a trusting smile. Sam gently hands me the sleeping baby and I look down at her smiling. Gabriel stands behind me, looking over my shoulder."What have you named the little cutiepie?"Gabriel asks Dean and Chloe. Chloe smiles at Dean lovingly before she looks over at Gabriel."Emilia...and she's taking her fathers name."Chloe says before Dean leans in and kisses her passionately. I look down at the little baby girl. Gabriel places a hand on my waist."Well hello Emilia Winchester. I'm your Auntie Lauren..."I whisper as I look down at the new little Winchester.


	20. Angel of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pays a little visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have like 50 stories going on right now on wattpad and on here!

Baby Emilia was growing quickly yet although she was only weeks old you could still see her mothers and her fathers personalities combined in her, yet with her name unfortunately comes danger. She was a Winchester and that meant she was already in danger, you may wonder who in this world may want to harm such a innocent child but I think you'd already know the answer by now. Lucifer. Gabriel had heard the rumours of lucifer wanting to possess the child and had left in attempt to find a way to cloak the child and hide her away from everything supernatural. I hadn't seen him in a while but I knew he still cared about me. 

I was currently sat on the couch in the motel room, watching baby Emilia while everyone else was out on a hunt, I'd offered to take care of the baby as I was the only one who had powers. Castiel was never around anymore but he was still acting incredibly weird on the odd occasion he would pop by. I was dressed in tights with one leg red and the other black with black shorts and a baggy vest top. My black hair was braided to the side and I was flicking through the tv while Emilia lay asleep in her Moses basket."Hand over the baby..."A mysterious voice speaks up from the door way and my glazed over eyes slowly and in a bored manner look over towards the doorway. A black eyed demon stood before me and baby Emilia."Lemme guess...Crowley sent you."I sigh as I raise from my seat and smile nonchalantly as I carefully move in front of the Moses basket."News travels fast amongst you devil whores, huh? Oh wait no...you're a good girl aren't you? Not only do you hang around with those Winchesters but you also fuck some angel too."The demon bites out while grinning menacingly. I roll my eyes and wave my hand effortlessly throwing the demon across the room and at a wall."Enough, I'm not fucking a angel..."I huff out, fed up by his pathetic babbling."Anyway, I thought Crowley would know better than to send a demon to attack me when I can kick his ass and he's the king of you assholes."I shrug softly before kneeling before him, using my power to keep him pinned and harmless."You tell Crowley that I'll come stop by and see him soon."My voice was low and menacing as my blue eyes bored into the demons then, channeling power the demon was ripped out of its vessel. The black smog flies out of the vessel and shoots straight down to hell just as Sam, Dean and Chloe walk into the motel room covered in blood, they glance down at the body that had just flopped to the floor."You seriously need to have words with your pet demon king."I comment as I head to check on the baby who seemed fine and unaffected by what had just happened."What the hell happened here?"Sam quickly questions me and I shrug before muttering."Demon. Why so surprised Sammy, that's all that ever comes around here these days."I babble to Sam while heading to the kitchen for a chocolate bar. Dean just looks to Sam and Chloe as if to say."Unbelievable."Before he heads over to check on Emilia. Chloe quickly rushes into the kitchen after me before she closes the door behind her."Why are the demons after Emilia?"Chloe whispers to me and I just turn around while eating a kit Kat."Huh?"I respond confused by the sudden secrecy."Isn't it obvious?"A familiar voice perks up from behind Chloe and I just stare blankly at the trenchcoat wearing angel."Cas, you're back!"Chloe exclaims before hugging Castiel who just stares at me with his blue orbs."They're after Emilia because she's a Winchester which means she most likely has a strong vessel and if they capture Emilia then they know they'll have the Winchesters right where they need them."Castiel explains in his gravely voice while I finish my Kit Kat. Chloe looks devastated by the news and I just add on with."And don't forget about Lucifer. He's probably out there looking too."Castiel nods at me, confirming that statement."I need a minute."Chloe mutters mostly to herself before exiting the room. A smirk makes its way up Castiel's face and he slowly approaches me."Hello sweetheart."He growls out and I hold a hand out to try and keep him away but it doesn't work and he invades my personal space."Castiel...what are you doing?"I question with a shakey voice as I can't hold back a gulp."Oh Cas stop it! You weren't saying that when you kissed him in heaven, were you?"Who I thought was Castiel whispered darkly down my ear and my breath quickened, this wasn't Castiel. What was he talking about? My face turns to face the handsome vessel of the angel."I've never kissed Castiel..."I immediately retaliate with darkened eyes, the angel smugly smirked before saying."That's not what your vessel told me when I was in control. You must have forgotten after coming back to life and that whole, drama of you being my vessel."My stomach practically dropped at the realisation of who I was standing before."Lucifer...why can't you just leave me alone?"I whisper to myself as a tear gently trails down my porcelain white skin. Lucifer firmly grips my chin to look me deeply in the eyes."Because you, my pretty little witch are my best chance to get to that idiotic king off the throne, since you're already lying to everyone by having a secret deal with him. The Winchester and their little hunter trust you, which means I can get to the child, plus, you're my baby brothers little play toy. If you aren't the best person to go for then who is?"Lucifer lists out while grinning like the demonic creature he actually is. I shake my head as best as I can through the firm grip of the angel."I can't. They'd never forgive me or trust me again. I'd rather you killed me right here and now."I spit out to the angel who doesn't seem very impressed with that answer, he tuts at my response before saying."Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. Listen here my little witch, you either do as I ask, when I ask or I'll kill Chloe and Emilia. Sam and Dean will immediately blame you for the deaths and they will hate you and you know, I can easily kill the pair of them and there is nothing you could do to stop me."My eyes fill with tears and I begrudgingly nod at the archangel who was only centimetres away from my face."Good girl.."Lucifer breathes out before placing a forced kiss on my quivering lips and disappearing.

My shaking body slides down the kitchen counter as I try to come to terms to what I've just agreed to help with. I'd agreed to help take over hell and hand Emila over to Lucifer once I had. The sound of wings filled the room and there stood the caramel haired, whisky eyed angel that my heart currently belonged to."What's wrong dollface?"He questions as his eyes fill with worry at the sight of me on the floor."I wish I could tell you..."I whisper back to him as he crouches in front of me."What?"He looks a mixture of hurt and concerned."I have to leave..."I whisper back to him with tear filled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	21. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just have to be done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Enjoy!

**(Warning, mild smut.)**

**Chloe's POV**

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?"Deans voice booms at the former whisky eyed archangel before us. Gabriel's eyes were filled with sadness as he sensed the older Winchesters anger. I gently rocked Emilia who was now crying due to the growing tension in the room, why had she left? We needed her the most right now and she's just took off and left us. Sam was sat calmly next to me, obviously trying to think of reasons why she'd of left."Lucifer threatened her. That's why she's left."Gabriel explains to the group, mostly to Dean since he was the angriest of us all."What does Lucifer have against her?"Dean continues to push Gabriel, demanding the truth."Dean, you're scaring Emilia."I finally speak up and Sam's greeny, brown eyes turn to gaze at the baby before he holds his hands out, offering to take her. I hand the baby to her uncle who rocks her gently in his muscular arms."Hey Emilia, it's your uncle sammy."Sam coos to the baby in a playful tone of voice while Dean finally seems to have calmed himself."Well bucko, who do you think?"Gabriel finally replies to Dean while gesturing to a giggling Emilia who was in Sam's arms and me, who was now standing beside Dean."So, you're saying Lucifer threatened her with me and Emilia?"I question Gabriel who nods to us both while saying."Pretty much, yes. You'll never guess who Luci is using as a vessel either."Gabriel gestures around him as if to say, who's been missing? My mouth practically hangs open and I turn to look at Dean who just shakes his head in disbelief."Our good old baby in a trenchcoat hasn't been himself for a while, even before the kiddo was born."Gabriel continues with a heavy sigh, he was holding something back. I could tell."So where is she?"Sam finally pops up as his eyes leave the baby to look at Gabriel."Well samsquatch, She said she had to do something with Crowley and then after that she's going to some factory near the bunker."He explains to Sam before going to click himself away, I quickly grabbed his arm and gestured to the kitchen. Gabriel looked down at me with his big whisky eyes but he did as I told him. Dean and Sam watched me go to the kitchen with Gabriel and their features filled with confusion.

Once we were in the kitchen Gabriel looked to me with a saddened gaze."What aren't you telling us Gabriel?"I questioned him with a serious gaze that he could practically burst into flames under."I can't tell you Chloe. She promised me not to otherwise you would try to stop her."Gabriel replies to me with a heavy sigh while avoiding eye contact with me."Gabriel, if you love her then you'd tell me."My voice became almost threatening, this was important. He can't hold back from me."I do love her which is why it's difficult to say...The choice she was given was to refuse to help Lucifer and the price for that was yours and Emilia's death or she could help Lucifer take over hell and hand over Emilia to Lucifer."Gabriel begins to explain to me and I cover my mouth at the news, neither of us knew that Dean and Sam was listening in on our conversation."What did she choose?"I question Gabriel with a worry filled tone, Gabriel's whisky eyes lower to the floor before they make contact with my chocolate brown ones again."She chose the second option but she's not following through with it completely. She's working with Crowley, Rowena and Cameron...she's going to channel power with Rowena, Crowley and Cameron to send Lucifer back to the cage..."Gabriel holds back part of his story for a moment as a single tear rolls down his cheek."There's a 99.9% chance that it's going to kill her."Gabriel finishes before quickly flying away, leaving me stunned, I would've collapsed if it wasn't for Dean catching me. Sam came in holding the baby still."We can't let her kill herself for us Dean."Sam quickly says while holding back tears, Sam really liked Lauren, nobody really knew how much until now."I know but what can we do?"Dean breathes out while holding me tightly, I was crying into his chest. My best friend was going to kill herself to save me and my child.

**Lauren's POV**

_*Flashback*_

"You do realise that if we do this then it's forever sugar?"Gabriel's voice smoothly informed me as his hand ran through my hair gently."I know."My voice came out softly but also confidently."Think of it as a marriage of sorts, you will be part of me and I will be part of you. I will be yours forever and you will be mine forever. We'll be completely committed to each other for eternity. None of my brothers or sisters will be allowed to harm you, in any way."Gabriel explains to me in a serious tone of voice, his whiskey eyes gazing deeply into mine as his glorious golden wings were flexed out behind his male figure."I know. I know what I'm getting into Gabe, I'm committed."

_*End of flashback*_

"What Evers the matter my dear?"Rowena's voice snapped me out of my little flashback moment. Her slim form was covered by a long black evening gown and her red hair rested delicately on her shoulder, I'd told Crowley everything about Lucifer."It appears Lauren is having a spot of bother with good ol Luci, mother."Crowley explains from beside me, Cameron came walking in from behind Rowena. He was in a black jumper, blue skinny jeans and some trainers with a pedant resting around his neck."You do realise the danger of doing this?"Cameron tries to point out to me and I nod my head gently."Yes, I know."I breath out to Cameron with a confident facade which Crowley seemingly sees right through."You do realise that you could die from doing this? Are those Winchesters really worth it?"Rowena questions me, clearly trying to change my mind over this whole situation."They are worth everything."I breath out confidently, my eyes averting to the ground."Very well then, let's get prepared then shall we?"Crowley finally breaks the saddened silence.

**Castiel/Lucifers POV**

I appeared before Lauren who sat on the warehouse phone, seemingly saddened by the whole fact she had to do my bidding. Castiel was nagging at the back of my mind, telling me to stay away from her but did I ever listen? No. "There you are! I see hell is empty, there's part one done. Where is the baby?"I question the dark haired girl before me, her blue eyes slowly looked up to see me."The baby is not here. Did you really think I'd let you have her?"The girls voice bites out and before I know it I'm thrown across the room at a wall by two people from behind. Rowena and her little apprentice."Wow, Rowena. Now you're doing the Winchesters bidding are you?"

**Lauren's POV**

Crowley does his part by entering Castiel/Lucifers vessel to try and get Castiel to fight too."Is it safe?"I question Rowena and Cameron who I'd gotten to make the room safe so no angels were getting in and no angels were getting out."Yes."Cameron quickly answers me and I raise my hand to take over and throw Lucifer across the room to the other wall."Go, get out of here."I quickly tell Cameron and Rowena who run out of the room, nearly running into the people that were just coming in."Lauren stop!"A voice is grown to know as Sam yelled as he ran through the door."Sammy..."I gasp out as I turn to see Sam, Dean, Chloe and Gabriel all stood there, Gabriel couldn't move any closer due to the barrier but the others could."You don't need to die for us."Chloe yells to me, tears running down her cheek."I do."I whisper out while channeling more power, my eyes glowing yellow. Crowley flies out of the vessel and back into his own that was across the room."He's trying..."Crowley finally says once he's readjusted again."Personally I don't think that's good enough."Crowley grumbles whilst he sits back up, dusting off his suit."Good, now keep them all away from me."I tell Crowley who looks to the Winchesters. My eyes began to glow brighter with the more power I channeled."Well, well. Brother you have been busy. That's why I can't fight back and harm her is it?"Lucifer growls out while looking into my eyes."My baby brother has fallen in love with a witch, so he's married you. Bounded his soul to you. He's shared his grace with you."Lucifer whispers out to me, Sam, Dean and Chloe all turned to look at Gabriel who kept his head down."How pathetic..."Lucifer growls out to me, his eyes clearly gleaming with annoyance."Now you're going to die because you're so fragile."Lucifer laughs out as I put my last little bit of power into it. Lucifers soul flies out of the vessel and straight down to hell, to the cage and my body falls to the floor, lifeless. Darkness.

**Gabriel's POV**

The barrier had dropped as she fell to floor dead, I rushed into the room and scooped up her body into my arms. Chloe fell to the floor beside her ear friends dead body, Dean held Chloe tightly trying to calm her down. Sam stood back, tears trailing down his face. The trenchcoat wearing angel finally woke up to see me holding Lauren's lifeless body in my arms, kissing her hair."Is she..."Castiels gravely voice questioned everyone who just stared at him."She sacrificed herself for us."Chloe barely managed to get out, her eyes red from her crying."I did not mean to--"Castiel starts but I quickly interrupts him."No you never do. You went after Lucifer like a complete idiot. You ended up getting taken over by him. You ended up killing her Castiel."I growl out while stroking her dark hair."I would have never harm--"Before Castiel could finish I practically exploded, my eyes glowed yellow and the shadow of my wings started to show."Get out of here Cas!"I didn't have to say anymore, he quickly disappeared.

After saying our goodbyes, I kissed Lauren's forehead one last time and then her lips but as I was about to leave Dean quickly stopped me."No, look."Dean gestured to Lauren's body on the floor. Her stomach glowed from the inside, it was a faint golden glow, it flowed through her body. I quickly rushed back down to her, Chloe rushed with me."What is it?"She quickly questioned me and I placed my hand on her stomach, disbelief filled my eyes."What?"Sam pushed, wanting to know the answer also."That's my child..."I breath out shocked myself before I turned to look at Chloe."She's alive..."I breath out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	22. A crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren wakes up after she believed she was dead and Castiel has some news that Chloe doesn't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've updated this one but enjoy!

My eyes flew open and I inhaled a deep shaky breath as my body jolted straight up. I was alive? But how was that even possible, had I failed?

"Lauren, you're awake!"A familiar soothing voice exclaimed.

My blue eyes flicked to my side where my eyes made contact with the long brown haired Winchesters.

"Sammy?"I breath out still trying to come to terms with being alive.

Sam wasted no time in hugging me tightly and I hugged him back tightly, holding onto his flannel shirt like my life depended on it.

"I need to go tell Dean and Chloe. They need to know that you're okay."Sammy informs me in a calming voice.

Sam pulled away from the hug and placed a soft kiss on my forehead like he used to do when I first came to stay with the Winchesters.

"Where's Gabriel?"I question him curiously, my voice slightly filled with hurt.

I don't know if I was seeing things but Sam's eyes seemed to fill with hurt when he looked down at me.

"He'll be back soon, he's got some things to deal with."Sam's voice was almost convincing.

I watched as he walked out of the room and I attempted to do a simple magic spell but something wasn't right, I couldn't...nothing was happening.

Chloe practically sprinted through the door and gave me a bear hug. Sam and Dean followed behind, carrying Emilia while Castiel walked beside Dean, still looking guilty.

"Hey.."I breath out to Chloe, still slightly stunned.

"Are you okay?"Chloe questioned me while looking me over.

"I'm fine."I reassure her with sincerity lacing my voice.

"Never do anything like that again."Chloe lectures me but she's not angry in the slightest.

"I don't think I will be, I can't seem to perform magic anymore."I tell her with hurt filling my voice.

"That's probably because you died."Dean adds on from the doorway.

He stood holding Emilia who was scanning the room with her greeny brown eyes that had been passed on from her dad. Castiel's eyes were hooked on me with guilt consuming them.

"Dean."Sam bites out in warning tone.

"What? She should be happy that she isn't one of those things anymore."Dean carelessly babbles away, forgetting I'm still in the room.

"Dean!"Both Chloe and Sam raise their voices at Dean.

"It's fine, I understand what he's saying...I guess I'm no help to you guys anymore."I mutter to myself, already feeling useless.

"That's not true, you're still a brilliant fighter."Sam reassures me.

"Yeah and you're the only one of us that's able to talk around Crowley without needing to use any type of violence."Chloe adds on to what Sam had said.

Silence fills the room for a moment before I can't help but ask that one question that's been nagging at me.

"How am I alive? If I'm alive I must have failed and that means Emilia shouldn't be here but she's here..."I try to work out to myself.

"You didn't fail, Lucifers gone."Castiel finally speaks up from the doorway.

He slowly walks into the room and kneels beside my bedside. His puppy dog blue eyes looking deep into mine for forgiveness.

"I am truly sorry for causing you such pain Lauren."Castiel apologises with a sincerity that I've never seen from him before.

"It's okay Cas..."I forgive him with a gentle smile for reassurance.

"You know, I hate witches man, like a lot but you, were never like any of the other witches we've come across. Which is why I don't mind you."Dean randomly pops up."But now you ain't a witch anymore which makes you a lot more trustworthy."

Everyone just simply stares at Dean for a moment. It was almost like he was trying to distract me and change the subject.

"Why isn't anyone telling me why I'm alive? Oh god...nobody sold their soul did they?"I blurt out frantically, desperate for a answer.

"No nobody sold their soul Lauren."Chloe quickly reassures me.

"We just don't think it's our place to tell you."Sam adds on to finish what Chloe was saying.

"Well the waits over, Samsquatch, Chloejoe, Deano, baby in a trenchcoat, I can take it from here."The familiar voice of the archangel pops up from the doorway.

Gabriel walks into the room, for once he seemed serious. He tickles Emilia's cheek on the way in and hands her a piece of candy that Dean secretly steals a bite of.

I'm confused when the rest of the group leaves the room and leaves me alone with a rather serious Gabriel.

"Care to explain to me why you aren't being sarcastic or witty?"I perk up in a worried tone of voice.

Gabriel smirks at me slightly before he moves to take a seat on the bed beside me.

"Well sugar, now isn't exactly the time for humour."Gabriel breathes out almost sounding defeated.

** Chloe's POV **

Sam had moved to do some research on his laptop while Dean had settled Emilia into her high chair.

"She's going to be so conflicted."I mumble out to everyone.

"She can't have the baby."Castiel announces to us all in his usual serious attitude.

Sam looks up from his laptop and Dean straightens up to glare at Castiel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Sam questions in a almost defensive tone.

"The baby won't be allowed to be born."Castiel attempts to explain to everyone.

"You're going to have to start talking sense real soon Cas."I angrily bite out to the trenchcoat wearing archangel.

Deans eyes shoot to look at me in surprise but he can't hide the smirk that crosses his lips.

"Chloe, you can't be angry. It isn't my decision. Gabriel and Lauren may have made a bond and vow where no other angel can harm them but what they've done is a crime. The baby won't be allowed to be born."Castiel attempts to explain to me.

"If that was supposed to make it sound better to me, it doesn't. To me that sounds like you're planning to kill my best friend."I argue back in attempt to defend Lauren.

"Chloe, their child will be a Nephilim. A child with a human soul and a angels grace. It's illegal in heaven."Castiel continues on.

"So you're saying that you're going to have to kill her?"Sam questions quickly before I can bite back.

"That isn't happening."Dean quickly says for me.

"The child won't just be any angels offspring but it will be Gabriel's. A archangel's child, the power it holds has already been shown, it brought Lauren back from the dead. A nephilim has never been able to do that before, it usually dies with the host."Castiel continues to explain.

"So? It's not like it's lucifers child. This is Gabriel's baby. Gabriel's a good guy."I continue to defend my friends.

I hear both Dean and Sam snort out a laugh at that.

"Speak for yourself sweetheart."Dean quickly mumbles to me.

"Shut it."I mumble back to Dean.

"The angels are going to come to kill her. It's possible that I may get the order to kill her."Castiel finally concludes.

"Keep talking feathers and watch how quickly I break those pretty wings."I bite out, completely out of character for me.

I move forward towards Castiel and Dean places a hand on my chest, holding me back.

"Get the hell out of here."Dean orders Castiel angrily.

Castiel flies away, as told. Sam remains quiet at the laptop and Dean moves to the kitchen to get food for Emilia.

"What are we going to do Dean? We can't let him kill her."I question my boyfriend worried by everything that's going on.

"I don't know Chloe."Dean breathes out his answer.

"We can't let them kill her."Sam comments, backing me up.

"I know but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't exactly be very happy about us telling her she has to get rid of her baby."Dean replies logically.

He was right, she wouldn't be but I wasn't going to let Castiel or any other angel kill her.

Dean brought over the food he'd prepared for Emilia and he sits in front of the high chair with a baby spoon.

I sat down on a chair nearby, watching as Dean pulled stupid faces while he did aeroplane noises and fed Emilia.

"What if it was Emilia?"I finally spoke up to Dean.

Sam inhaled deeply as he continued to read about a upcoming case. This was a dangerous path I was going down.

"What do you mean?"Dean finally answers with a angry sigh following.

"What if it was me? Before Emilia was born and the angels were wanting me dead."I quickly respond, not even thinking about it.

"I see what you're trying to do Chloe. I've already told you, I'm not going to let Cas kill her and I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to do it. You've just got to trust me, now just drop it."Dean speaks up in a impatient tone of voice.

I left it at that. I didn't want to annoy him and start a argument.

** Lauren's POV **

"I'm carrying your child?"I breath out in amazement.

Gabriel's golden eyes watched my every reaction in awe. He didn't expect me to be so happy about it.

"This is a miracle. I mean growing up I never believed I'd meet you, no matter how much my nan taught me about you."I confess to him.

"Your nan used to teach you about me?"Gabriel chuckles out, clearly amused.

"Yeah she did actually, the tale of Gabriel leading Mary to Jesus blah blah blah the horn of Gabriel blah blah blah."

I chuckle out causing Gabriel to laugh at me.

"The Mary and Jesus thing is a lie but the horn of Gabriel is a actual thing."Gabriel points out to me.

"I also know that our child will be a nephilim. The angels will be coming for me."I mumble out to Gabriel, worried.

"I'm not going to lie sugar, they are going to come for you because our kiddo is going to be one hell of a powerful baby. Which is why I've got to leave, I'm like a beacon to the angels."Gabriel tells me with a look of uncertainty.

"Wait what..."I mumble out to Gabriel, he wasn't saying what I think he was saying? Was he?

Gabriel leans in and places a passionate kiss on my lips, one that meant goodbye, one that I didn't want to end.

A tear rolled down my face as I clinged onto Gabriel's jacket. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Lauren, since the end of time I've never loved anyone but when you love someone you've got to let them go. Just know, I'll always be watching you and our child. I'll always be here."Gabriel whispers to me.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he framed my face with his hands, his whiskey coloured eyes gazing into mine.

"I love you too Gabriel, I always will. I don't want you to leave me."I whisper back to him, sniffling slightly.

"I know, I know sugar, but it's for the best. You won't remember me or any of the pain caused you or the vow that we've done together. You're free to move on, get married. Raise our baby, have a whole new life."Gabriel whispers in reply, it must have been difficult for him to tell me that.

"I can't... I love you."I cry out harder.

"I know, I love you too but you will. I know you will."Gabriel whispers out to me.

He strokes my cheek, my hair and then gives me one last kiss on the lips, a golden glow flows through my body and before I know it, I fall back on the bed, blacked out.

I wake up later confused, I felt strange, different.

I stand up from my comfy bed and walk into the main room of the bunker, where Sam quickly stood up from his laptop.

"Hey Lauren, should you really be up out of bed? Where's Gabriel?"Sam questions me with worried features.

"Who's Gabriel?"I question with confusion filled features.

Sam stares at me for a moment before he walks over to me and places the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"Sam questions me while checking me over.

"I'm fine, Sammy I just generally don't know what you're talking about."I chuckle out while pushing away his hand.

Chloe and Dean walk into the room, I guessed that they'd both just put Emilia to sleep.

"Hey Lauren are you feeling better now?"Chloe asks with a bright smile.

"Where's Gabriel?"Dean asks both me and Sam.

Sam looks to Dean, awaiting his reaction to my inevitable answer.

"I'm fine, Who's Gabriel?"I ask for the second time today.

Both Chloe and Deans eyes widen. Dean turns to meet Sam's gaze and Sam just simply shrugs.

"Cas!"Dean yells out of fear.

Dean quickly leaves the room and Chloe just stands there, knowing what Gabriel had done. She looks to me with sympathy filled eyes before she looks to Sam, wondering what to do. Sam just simply stares at me, wondering the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	23. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Bobby have a clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Cas!"I groggily call from the porcelain throne which I seemed to be worshipping in the bathroom.

I'd had none stop morning sickness, day after day for weeks and it was becoming insufferable.

Once again no answer from Cas as usual. He'd been ignoring me ever since I survived my dispute with Lucifer.

Sam and Chloe had been like angels with me though. Chloe knew what it was like to be going through what I'm going through but Dean seemed skeptical about the whole thing though.

"Lauren, are you okay?"I hear Chloe's voice come from the bathroom door.

"The doors open..."I called back to her.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and the dark haired girl came to move my hair out of my face. She was wearing one of deans shirts and some black skinny jeans with combat boots, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"This part leaves soon. This is the sucky part."Chloe tells me in attempt to reassure me.

"I thought the sucky part was the labour."I breath out through my hands that were covering my face.

"Yeah...that part sucks too."Chloe squirms at the thought of labour.

"You know. I thought being pregnant to a angel baby would be more graceful or whatever."I breath out heavily and shakily."I still have no idea how this all happened. The only angel I know is Castiel and as far as I'm aware, I've never slept with him."

"Hey is she okay?"Sam's voice sounded from the bathroom door.

Sam was wearing a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans with combat boots. His hair as shiny as always.

"Yeah she'll be fine."Chloe is quick to reassure Sam.

"Good. Hey Lauren, I've made you something to eat and drink downstairs."Sam informs me with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Sammy, you're the best."I thank him in a grateful tone of voice.

Sam leaves and I watch as Chloe turns to meet my gaze. A smug smirk started to cross her lips.

"He's been so overprotective over you for the past few weeks."Chloe points out what I hadn't noticed.

I just chose to ignore her comment and I stood myself up and went to clean myself up a little while Chloe headed downstairs.

I threw a red and black checkered flannel shirt on and some black skinny jeans before tying my hair in a loose pony and heading downstairs.

As I headed downstairs I heard a number of voices coming from the war room so I couldn't help myself when I entered the room.

"Lauren sweetheart, you need to make us a hex bag or something like that."Dean practically ordered me straight away.

Chloe and Sam both turned to glare at the older Winchester. I noticed it was some old redneck guy, Castiel, some red headed girl and some Asian guy.

"Well don't you guys look like the start of a shitty band."I chuckle out as I look at the group.

"Hey is this the chick that got knocked up by--"The red headed starts but quickly gets cut off by Sam, Dean and Chloe loudly clearing their throats.

"Lauren, This is Bobby, Charlie and Kevin."Sam introduces me to the group.

"Nice to meet you all."I say with a little  wave.

"We've actually met before but you weren't really you."Charlie explains in a excited tone of voice.

"Yeah. You were Lucifer. Lucifer or witch, I don't trust you either way."Bobby informs me rather straightforwardly.

I watch as Dean clears his throat, itches his chin and looks to the floor before he leaves the room and Castiel follows quickly behind.

"Bobby she isn't a witch anymore."Chloe points out to the old redneck.

"I don't care. I don't trust you and I don't believe you have any good intentions towards these people."Bobby tells me in a rather nasty tone of voice.

"Bobby, she's saved our lives god knows how many times. She died and god brought her back. If she didn't have any good intentions, I doubt he'd of done that."Sam quickly defends me.

"She let Lucifer out of the cage and now she's putting you all in danger by carrying a angels child."Bobby points out to Sam and Chloe.

My eyes quickly shot to Chloe and Sam, I wanted to bite back at him but this guy was so close to Sam and Dean. I already knew that Dean and Castiel didn't want me around anymore so this...

"Look. Bobby, you haven't been around her enough to know that she means well."Sam quickly tries to change the subject.

"She died for mine and Deans baby, Bobby."Chloe points out in a rather harsh tone.

"Listen Bobby. I understand you have some issues with my past actions but I'm not like that anymore. I'm not even a witch anymore."I finally choose to defend myself.

"Listen girl. I don't know who you are, I don't know where you came from or how you even got under Sam and Deans skins but I'm not like them and that baby you're carrying is putting my boys and that baby in danger. If Dean and Cas don't kill you then I sure as hell will."Bobby points out in a serious tone of voice.

He emphasises his words by pointing at the baby in the Moses basket across the room. I felt extremely hurt inside by his words.

"That's not happening Bobby."Sam quickly says in my defence.

"I bet if the father was here you wouldn't say that."Chloe quickly bites at Bobby with a knowing look.

Bobby walks out of the room. Charlie and Kevin shared awkward looks.

"Well, for what it's worth. You seem nice and I'm not going to try and kill you. Hey, I'm Kevin."The Asian boy introduces himself.

He holds out his hand and I gently shake it.

"Thanks. I don't know what I did exactly to upset him but yeah."I sigh out to Kevin.

"Anyway! Sam we've got a case."Charlie finally blurts out.

Charlie shows Sam her laptop and Kevin goes over to see what's going on too. I turn to look at Chloe who showed me a half hearted smile.

"You know who the father is. Why aren't you telling me?"I finally question her in a low voice.

"We all know who the father is but it's safer you don't know for now. That's why he wiped your memory."Chloe answers me honestly.

She turns and walks out of the room.

** Chloe's POV **

I walked into the library to overhear a conversation between Dean, Castiel and Bobby.

"I don't want to have to kill her but the angels are giving me no other choice. They've got Gabriel locked up in heavens jail."Castiel explains to the group.

"It's for the best anyway. Gabriel is bad enough on his own. His child will probably be worse."Bobby adds on to what Castiel says.

"Look, she's done a lot for me and Chloe. She's Chloe's best friend, she isn't going to be okay with this. She'll never forgive either of us."Dean points out to Castiel.

"Believe me Dean. I don't want to do this for obvious reasons. I've watched her grow since she was born, this is incredibly difficult for me to process."Castiel replies to Dean.

"It's the only way."Bobby concludes to Dean.

** Lauren's POV **

"Can I come?"I ask Sam after they'd finished explaining the case.

"Well, Lauren. Your pregnant. It's not really wise you go out on a case."Sam tells me in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Sammy. I won't fight if that makes you feel better but if I stay in this bunker for any longer I'm going to go insane."I express to Sam with a soft chuckle following.

"She needs to go on this case."Chloe blurts out as she enters the room."I need to talk to you Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	24. The start of something big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lauren realise something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready everyone!

The journey to the docks seemed like it was taking forever. I sat in the back of the car with Chloe who sat in the middle of me and Castiel. Sam was in the passenger seat and Dean was driving of course.

Bobby, Charlie and Kevin were all staying behind to watch Emilia while we went on this case. There was tension in the air, whatever Chloe told Sam must have been important.

We were all going on a ship. Apparently some of the staff had reported seeing some pretty spooky stuff and some of them had even gone missing. Castiel still hadn't been himself, his grace still hadn't fully restored since his dispute with Lucifer so he couldn't really heal anyone or fly anywhere far.

We pulled up at the mighty ship, it looked expensive but with our FBI badges, we'd be getting a free pass.

Once Dean had parked baby, we made our way onto the ship and got rooms. I'd be sharing a room with Sam in separate bunks, he'd insisted and Chloe would be with Dean. Cas didn't need to sleep but they made it look like he had his own room.

As me and Sam were placing our stuff on our beds, something happened...something strange.

A picture of a man with whisky coloured eyes, a mischievous smirk and caramel coloured hair with giant golden feathered wings came to my mind and I could smell a mixture of chocolate and sweets in the air. It was so vivid.

"You don't need to worry. He'll be okay. We'll be okay. You're not alone, I'll always be here to protect you."

"Lauren, are you okay?"Sam's voice brought me back to reality.

I didn't realise that his hands were framing my face. His eyes were filled with worry as he looked deep into my eyes.

"What just happened? Your eyes were glowing."Sam told me in a panicked tone of voice.

"They were?"I finally found my voice somehow.

"They were gold."Sam continues to explain in a voice laced with worry.

"Someone spoke to me."I finally breath out.

"Someone spoke to you? What did they say?"Sam asked me curiously.

He finally let go of my face and just kneeled in front of where I sat on the bunk.

"They told me not to worry. He'll be back and that he'll be okay. We'll be okay because they'll always be here to protect me."I tell Sam while trying to remember the words.

Sam looked deep in thought. He had always been so protective of me since I found the Winchesters. I'd never be able to thank him enough for how kind he is to me.

"Do you think it could be the angels?"Sam guessed of the top of his head.

"I doubt that. They want me dead. This is going to sound crazy but I think it was the baby."I confess to Sam in a nervous tone of voice.

Sam's eyes widen at the possibility and he visibly gulps at the mention of it.

"What makes you say that?"He calmly asks me.

"Because they showed me a man and I think it was the father."I explain to a clearly nervous Sam.

Once I'd described the man to Sam, I watched as his face lost more and more colour. I could tell it was the father and now all I needed was a name.

"We should tell Cas."Sam tells me in a worried tone of voice.

I didn't exactly want to tell Cas but he was the only one here who knew about the angels and the possibilities.

"Actually. Scrap that idea. Don't tell Cas or Dean."Sam orders me in a warning tone of voice.

I watched as Sam checked his phone, it was obvious by his panicked state that he knew something was going on and whatever it was, it was big.

"Get dressed. We're going to some fancy dinner or something."Sam informs me with a soft laugh.

I got a dress out that I'd planned to wear, I wasn't that far along so it shouldn't be a problem with clothes fitting but as I walked past the en suite bathrooms mirror I froze at the sight. This can't be right...This can't be right, I would've noticed sooner surely or somebody else would've...

"Sam!"I practically scream at the sight out of fear.

I hear the bathroom door handle go down and someone try to open the door.

"Lauren! The doors locked!"Sam calls back in a panic filled voice.

I quickly rushed to the bathroom door to unlock it, not even caring that I was literally just in a bra and leggings.

Sam opened the door and was...well a bit shocked by the view was a understatement.

"What is it?"Sam asks me in a calmer voice now that he knows there's no danger.

"Look at this."I tell him with shaky breathing.

I move to the mirror and stand sideways so there's a clear view of the belly.

Sam walks over and his eyes widen in disbelief at the sight before him.

"This can't be right. You're only a few weeks, aren't you?"Sam questions me, his voice filled with shock.

"Exactly..."I breath out in fear.

"That doesn't look right...it looks like it should be in the second trimester."Sam points out to me with a shaky breath.

Sam quickly rushes out of the room and I was guessing to his laptop that was in the bedroom.

I quickly got changed into a baggy black gown that I'd luckily packed before I made my way into the bedroom to see Sam waiting for me in a tuxedo.

"We're just waiting for Dean and Chloe. They've already dealt with the ghost with Cas."Sam explains to me in a calmer tone than earlier."I've done some research."

"Nothing new there then."I joke out to Sam despite the circumstances.

Sam laughs softly at me before scrolling on his laptop to get ready to read what he's learned.

"The soul and the body of the child are of equal contribution from the mother and the father. The child will be like both mother and father in the traits of their body and soul. The child may carry curses, blessings and gifts from both parents ancestors."Sam reads out to me in a clear voice.

"Wait, hold up."I interrupt him while trying to wrap my head around things.

"So the baby may have my abilities as well because I got my abilities from my gran."I explain to Sam as I add it all up in my head.

"It is possible. Well the baby has Gabriel's abilities there's no doubt about that because it brought you back to life."Sam explains to me without even realising what he's said.

My eyes keep glued on him as my eyes fill with disbelief and tears. My baby's father was Gabriel. The Archangel.

Sam looked at me once he realised what he'd said. He quickly jumped up of the bed and framed my face with his hands.

"Don't freak out...you have to keep quiet about this because otherwise the angels will come for you and your child. Gabriel's cloaked you from them for now and he's paying the price in heavens jail. You have to keep quiet."Sam explains to me with desperation in his voice.

"Okay..."I manage to timidly breath out.

A knock on the door sounded that Chloe and Dean were here. I walked out behind Sam. While everyone spoke my mind wondered to Gabriel. Who was he? Why did he remove my memories? Why did he leave? I had so many unanswered questions.

We took a seat at the grand table, there were people dancing and I just gazed at the table cutlery. Everyone had been lying to me and Sam and Chloe were the only ones who had been truthful to me.

The strange this was, now that I knew who the father was. I wanted to do nothing but protect this child from everyone.

"Are you okay?"Chloe whispered to me from beside me.

"I'll be fine."I dryly replied in a hostile tone.

The waiter came over and I passed on food which made Sam furrow his brows at me. Dean and Chloe ordered steak, Castiel passed on food and Sam ordered a chefs salad.

"You need to eat Lauren."Castiel had the nerve to comment.

"Like you care Cas."I sigh out heavily.

"I do care."Castiel replies in a slightly raised voice.

"You're eating for two now."Dean points out to me like I didn't know.

Dean gestures the waiter back over to our table.

"She'll have a chicken burger buddy."Dean tells the waiter with a cheeky wink.

The waiter leaves with the orders and Dean glares over at me as if to say, no arguments about it.

"Hey Lauren, want to dance?"Sam asks me much to everyone's surprise.

"Sammy you don't dance."Dean blurts out in shock.

"Dean, can't you see she's upset after everything with Bobby."Sam points out to his brother.

Dean doesn't reply but sees the point now. Chloe was staring at Dean who just winked at her with a mouthful of beer.

"I'm not dancing with you."Chloe quickly says to Dean before he can say anything.

"It's fine Sammy. I'm fine."I tell Sam with a gentle smile.

"I'm not taking no for a answer."Sam tell me in a serious tone of voice.

Sam stands up and takes my hand, lifting me up from my seat as he leads me to the dance floor where there was barely any people. I didn't know how good Sam looked in a Tux.

"Why are you doing this?"I question Sam with a lump in my throat.

"Because I care about you. I always have. I know you now and I know you're thinking about leaving."Sam points out to me.

My eyebrows furrow at him, how did he know that? My eyes flick up to gaze into his browny green eyes. He was so tall compared to me and everyone else.

"I've always defended you from the start because you're a good person who's just made mistakes and we've all made mistakes and like you, I've also done things to piss off both hell and heaven but that doesn't make us bad people. I guess what I'm trying to say is, no matter what you choose, I'm not going to let you do this on your own."Sam tells me in a voice filled with empathy and sincerity.

A tear rolls down my face and I pull Sam closer to me as I wrap my arms around his hips and rest my head on his chest as we sway to the music. Unchained Melody by the righteous brothers starts to play in the background.

 "This is crazy..."I mumble into his chest.

His chest rumbles as he laughs at me. I feel his lips rest on the top of my head as he buries his face in my head.

"I'll do anything you want me to do to keep you and the baby safe."Sam whispers down my ear.

I chuckle as tears roll down my face at his words. I pull my face from his chest and place a hand on his cheek as I bring his lips down to mine in a soft kiss.

** Chloe's POV **

I smiled as I watched Lauren and Sam kiss on the dance floor. They'll be perfect for each other, they both deserved happiness after everything. Especially Sam after everything I've heard about him.

I looked over at Dean who's face was filled with hurt as he watched his brother on the dance floor so happy.

"It still has to be done Dean."Cas's voice broke the silence at the table.

"I know Cas..."Dean answered in a hurt filled tone of voice.

"I'll never forgive you if you go through with this Dean."I warn my boyfriend and father of my child.

"Neither will Sam."Dean simply answers with a heavy sigh.

I watched as he covered his face with his hands, hating himself already for something he hasn't done yet.

I lean over and take Dean's hand into mine and he's quick to interlock his fingers with mine.

"I love you Chloe."Dean breathes out to me.

"I love you too Dean."I tell him with sincerity.

Castiel watches us and the pair on the dance floor with confusion filled eyes. He didn't understand any of these feelings at all because he never really felt it.

"Chloe..."Dean snaps me out of my trance.

"Yes?"I reply in a soft voice.

"I never thought I'd see myself asking this but...will you marry me?"Dean asks much to my surprise.

My eyes widen at him. Did he actually just ask that? This was unbelievable. He couldn't be...

"Really?"I ask him in a surprised tone.

"Yes really. I know I don't have a ring but there's plenty of time to get you a ring."Dean tells me in a serious tone of voice.

"Then yes. I will marry you."I reply to him with a wide smile on my face.

Dean leans in and kisses me passionately, I could tell he was happy as he was smiling against my lips.

"Congratulations."Castiel spoke from beside us.

** Lauren's POV **

"Are you sure?"I ask Sam in a frightened voice."I mean, it's not your baby Sammy and--"

"I don't care. I've always wanted to be a dad and to have something more than the life I have now."Sam starts to explain to me."It might not be my actual child but I'll still love it the same."

I smile at him before kissing him again. I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him, he was so tall.

The song finished and Sam led me back to the table where Dean and Chloe seemed to be celebrating.

"Hello lovebirds!"Dean exclaims through a laugh.

"You two seem happy."Sam points out at the pair.

"They're getting married."Cas pops up from the other side of the table.

Deans happiness is wiped of his face and is replaced with a bitchface before he turns to glare at Castiel.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise."Dean sighs out to Cas.

"Congratulations jerk."Sam laughs out to Dean.

Dean stands up to hug his brother while laughing. Chloe stands up to hug me.

"Thanks bitch."Dean laughs in reply to his brother.

"Congratulations Chloe."I breath out in the hug.

"Thanks Lauren. I hope you and Sam will be happy together."Chloe whispers back to me.

There was something in her eyes and I could see she was hiding something from me as she looked to Sam.

Later that night we were all heading back to our rooms when we all froze at the sight of four men in suits with angel blades.

"Castiel you have failed your orders yet again."One of them spoke clearly.

Sam pushed me behind him and Dean did the same to Chloe. Much be a Winchester thing.

"Brothers, sisters, the child doesn't seem to be a threat."Castiel spoke up against the angels.

"It is Gabriel's child. A Nephilim. A crime. It must be destroyed."Another one of the men spoke up.

They moved forward to attack and Castiel, Sam, Dean and Chloe did the same.

I stood, watching in fear. Castiel got knocked down and I quickly rushed to his side as Sam pulled the angel off him. Sam Dean and Chloe had managed to kill two of them.

"Castiel..."I spoke clearly, trying to get his attention.

I took his hand and a golden light began to flow into his body. Castiel looked into my eyes as they glowed the same golden colour.

Everyone watched in confusion as me and Castiel stood up and used our power together to smite the remaining angels.

Sam, Dean and Chloe had to close their eyes from the blinding lights of the dying angels combined with mine and Castiel's power.

Castiel checked himself over afterwards. He'd been healed. He walked over to Sam and Dean and healed the pair before he turned to look at me.

"How did you do that?"Castiel asked me curiously.

"I didn't do anything."I mutter in reply.

"The baby did it..."Chloe gasps out to everyone, out of breath.

This was the start of something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	25. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets someone unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy writing other stuff

"Do you think they bought it?"I turn to Sam with a smirk on my lips.

"Deans going to be pissed off when he realises that we tricked them."Sam points out to me through a laugh.

We'd got back to the bunker and due to the fact Castiel was nowhere in sight, me and Sam were free to act as normal. We'd lied, we weren't a couple nor did we feel that way towards each other. We just knew that Castiel and Dean wouldn't want to harm me if they thought I was with Sam.

Sammy had already gone and booted up his laptop whilst I was looking in the mirror.

I was wearing a oversized black jumper with black stretchy leggings. My black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and I only had eyeliner and mascara on.

Sam was in a red and black plaid shirt with blue jeans and combat boots.

"I need to go shopping."I huffed out heavily.

"No surprise. You've grown rapidly over the past few days."Sam points out to me.

"Wow thanks for the confidence booster on my weight there Samsquatch."I joke out playfully.

Sam froze at the nickname and turned to look at me. Of course I had no idea why exactly.

"What?"My voice was innocent and laced with confusion.

"Nothing. Anyway, who's going to go with you shopping?"Sam questions me curiously.

"No one. You see, you Winchesters are like a beacon for the angels. I'll be safer on my own, remember I'm cloaked."I explain to Sam with a gentle smile.

Sam inhaled a deep breath before he exhaled a heavy sigh. His eyes that always seemingly change colour hooked on me.

"Sam, trust me okay?"I plead with him in a voice that was almost impossible to say no to.

"Fine but Dean and Chloe aren't going to be happy once they find out."Sam breathes out heavily.

"It will be fine. I'll catch you later okay."I smile out to him.

"Be careful."Sam calls out to me.

It didn't take me too long to get to the clothes store but I took my time walking around it. I just needed some time alone, to gather my thoughts together. It was all getting to much, the constant death threats from Bobby, Castiel and the angels. The morning sickness, the back ache and most of all the constant craving for someone I didn't even know.

After I'd picked out a few large jumpers and loose leggings and joggy bottoms, I was starting to make my way home when I suddenly got the craving for something sweet like syrup or sugar.

I stopped outside a cafe and with a gentle shrug headed inside and took a seat at a table on my own. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I quickly reached in my pocket to check it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	26. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Lauren and Gabriel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so much while writing this xD

** Chloe's POV **

"I still can't believe Gabriel's back."Sam mumbled out from beside me.

"Hey...how about that..."Dean mumbles out sarcastically.

"What?"Sam responded to his brother.

Sam lifted his head out from his laptop to look at Dean who was sat on the sofa across from us both

"No Im just saying that I find it a little ironic that Gabriel suddenly shows back up when you and Lauren started to get together."Dean explains to his younger brother.

I gently held Emilia as she slept in my arms as my eyes flicked back and forth between the brothers. It had been a few weeks since Gabriel had returned and things were getting tense in the bunker.

"Well if it's any consolation, Lauren's still very pissed off with Gabriel."I decided to intervene.

"What why?"Sam quickly questioned me.

"Well. Once she got her memories back she was particularly happy about the fact he'd left her."I explain to the pair.

"That makes sense. I mean it was a dick move."Dean sides with Lauren for a change.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT! MAYDAY MAYDAY! SOLIDER DOWN!"

We heard male screaming coming from the library and I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly.

** Lauren's POV **

"I'VE BEEN SHOT! MAYDAY MAYDAY! SOLIDER DOWN!"Gabriel screams out.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his overdramatised reaction. I watched as he rolled around on the floor holding his side like he'd literally been shot.

"Gabriel. You hit your side on a table corner."I sigh out heavily.

"It violently attacked me."Gabriel dramatically exclaims to me.

"You walked into it. If anyone attacked anyone it was you attacking the table."I tell Gabriel in a fed up tone of voice.

I was sat in the bunker library with Gabriel, it had been a difficult few weeks for me and I'd been pretty much taking out my hormones on him. I was now starting to look like I was in my third trimester.

"Aw cmon honeybun, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."Gabriel sighs out to me.

"Yeah I know."I sigh back out to him from behind a book.

"What on earth is going on in here?"Chloe calls out as she enters the library.

"Gabriel thought the table corner shot him."I mumble out from behind a book.

"What?"Chloe responded, clearly having no idea what I'm talking about.

"You have violent furniture."Gabriel comments from the floor.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself from behind the book. Chloe's face was priceless.

"Even after all this time of me knowing you...I still don't have a clue what goes through your head."Chloe confesses to Gabriel.

"You really don't want to know what goes through his head."I quickly respond to Chloe before Gabriel can say anything.

"Oh she does."Gabriel smirks out to me.

"If I've learned anything from casa erotica...she doesn't."I quickly tell him.

""What the hell is Casa Erotica?"Chloe questions with furrowed features.

"Don't ask!"Dean calls from the other room.

"She just did Deano!"Gabriel calls back to Dean.

I quickly stood up and headed for the exit to the library and as I walked past Chloe, I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Have fun with that."I tell her during a gentle laugh.

I left the room and practically walked straight into Castiel who seemed slightly startled.

"What's wrong Cas?"I curiously question him.

"It's Gabriel. He's escaped from heavens jail."Castiel tells me in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah...you're a little late with that one puppy eyes. He's in the library telling Chloe all about Casa Erotica."I inform him with a smirk on my lips.

Castiel seemed confused on was Casa Erotica was and the nickname but he just walked past me and headed straight into the bunkers control room.

Just as I headed into the room I was thrown against the wall with a blade to my neck. I looked into the eyes of my attacker to see a familiar redneck.

"Bobby?"I breathed out in fear.

Before Bobby could do anything he was thrown against the room by a very angry Archangel. Gabriel stood protectively in front of me, glowing, his wings shadowing behind him.

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you do Bucko."Gabriel growls out to Bobby angrily.

"Gabriel..."Bobby gasps out in fear.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Chloe all came rushing into the control room, ready for a battle.

"What's going on here?"Dean questions us all.

"Bobby?"Sam mutters out confused by the visitor.

"Gabriel..."Castiel's voice was low and warning as he looked at the angry Archangel.

"Wait, Lauren did he attack you?"Chloe defensively questions me.

"You all left me no choice. We agreed that the baby couldn't be born."Bobby exclaims to us all.

Gabriel's fists clenched at his words and before I could do anything, he clicked his fingers and we were zapped out of the room and into a street. A familiar street.

"Wait...I'm...home?"I mumble out shocked.

"It's been too long since you've been your family."Gabriel explains to me with a smirk on his lips.

I smirked back at him before I headed up the pathway and rang the doorway. I heard all the dogs barking and not long later my mum came to the door.

"Lauren?"Her voice was laced with shock.

"I thought you...you died.."My mum practically cried out.

She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly, her eyes landed on Gabriel who was looking everywhere around, anxiously.

"Me and Gabe have a lot to tell you."I whisper to her softly.

She quickly invited me and Gabriel into the house and as we walked in, I noticed that my niece, brother and Sarah(his girlfriend) were here. They all held me crying at the realisation I was alive.

Gabriel took a seat with my niece on his lap he'd given her some chocolate from his pocket and he listened as my family all spoke about some old times.

"So what exactly have you been doing lately?"My dad questioned me curiously.

"Nothing really.."I answer honestly.

"So this whole time you've been sat around doing nothing and you haven't even bothered to let any of us know that you were alive?"My dads voice raised slightly.

"It's more complicated than that."I tried to reason, feeling myself start to get a little upset.

Gabriel's gaze turned slightly dark towards my dad as he could feel me getting affected by this.

"More complicated than letting your family know you're alive? We all mourned you. Do you have any idea what we've been through?"My dad yelled at me.

"Dad she's alive, that's all that matters."My brother tries to reason with him.

Sarah sat quietly as usual, she probably knew it wasn't her place to really speak up.

"If she said its complicated then let's just leave it at that."My mum speaks up, also trying to reason.

"Have you ever through that I might have been going through a lot?"I raised my voice back at him slightly.

"Oh I'm sure being pregnant comes with a lot of complications."My dad practically spits out.

"Oh you sorry son of a bitch."Gabriel breaths out to my dad.

I watched as Gabriel placed my niece down on the floor and stood up slowly.

"I want the truth Lauren."My dad yells out angrily."Is it because of him you haven't been around? Because I'll have him right now."

"You wouldn't last five seconds."Gabriel confidently comments, he had every right to be confident.

"Oh I'm sure."My dad laughs out at him.

"Alright. You want the truth? Your daughter is pregnant and dating an Archangel."Gabriel openly confesses like it's nothing.

My mum looks from me to Gabriel, actually seeming to believe it due to our witchcraft family past.

"Who is this fruit cake!"My dad can't help but laugh out.

"He's not lying."I mumble out from my place on the sofa.

"That's impossible."My brother just simply states out.

"Anything is possible if you think about it."Sarah comments from beside my brother.

"I did die."I openly confess to everyone."God brought me back to life. He wanted me to get lucifer out of the cage and that's what I did but Lucifer didn't exactly cooperate. I've been away as lucifer for part of the time and the other part sending him back to hell."

"And now your daughter is carrying and Nephilm. A Archangel baby. My baby and we are bounded for life."Gabriel adds on to the end of my story.

"Is this a wind up?"My brother questions us all confused.

"If it is they are excellent liars."My mum simply responds.

"I don't believe a word of this."My dad is quick to judge.

"Well then, prepare to be amazed."Gabriel dramatically states to my family.

I watch him closely as he steps back and closes his eyes, channeling his energy. A glow begins to emit off him before his four gigantic wings began to shadow behind him. I couldn't help but get goose bumps from the sight.

As my family watched speechless, I couldn't stop myself from moving over to him. I framed his face in my hand and kissed his lips softly. Once I pulled away my eyes were glowing a golden colour. Gabriel couldn't help but smirk down at me.

"Hello there baby."He whispers down to me.

"Holy shit."My dad breathes out softly.

"I'm drunk...I must be drunk...did someone spike my drink?"My brother questions everyone.

Gabriel stopped glowing, as did my eyes and we all looked around at my family who couldn't comprehend what they'd just seen.

"My daughters dating Archangel Gabriel..."My mum couldn't help but mumble out.

"I know, how lucky am I?"Gabriel cheekily responds to her.

"Seriously?"I breath out to him in disbelief.

"Whaaat?"He practically whines out at me.

I gently and playfully push him away from me when suddenly a pain shoots through my body.

"Ah shit..."I gasp out as I hold my stomach.

"Oh crap...sweetie, are you okay?"Gabriel questions me curiously.

"Do I look fucking okay?"I practically scream out to him.

"Whoa! Okay...urm...Winchesters! They'll know what to do!"Gabriel exclaims out like a confused newbie.

"Gabriel you're known as the fucking angel of fertility, you should know what to do!"I snap out to him in pain.

"Exactly! Fertility, not delivery sugar."Gabriel responds quickly.

He lifts me carefully into his arms without no trouble and gets ready to snap his fingers.

"See you all again another time."Gabriel quickly comments before snapping his fingers.

As we arrive in the bunker's control room, we notice that Bobby is gone and the only people around are Chloe and Castiel.

"Whoa, what's going on?"Chloe questions us both in panic.

"The snapping turtle here that keeps biting my head off has gone into labour."Gabriel responds to Chloe in a panicked tone of voice.

"Oh shit..."Chloe mutters out at the situation.

"Where have you been?"Castiel questions us both in a slightly angered tone of voice.

"Cas, now is not the fucking time. Shut up and help or flutter off."I bite out after letting out a shaky and heavy breath.

Castiel seemed pretty taken back by my words and his scared and confused eyes looked to Gabriel for clearance.

"That's what I've been having to deal with."Gabriel just simply responds to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	27. How can you not know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy, I've got quite a storyline in mind for this!

"What do we do?"Castiel asks us all.

Gabriel was crouched by my side with serious filled eyes as he tried to reassure me.

"You are both fucking angels. You've been around ten times fucking longer than any of us! How can you NOT know what to do?"I practically scream out from the pain.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I may know a few things but I'm more of a expert in the actions that caused this."Gabriel smoothly replies.

"I wouldn't--"

Chloe starts off but is quickly cut off when I start lashing out at Gabriel, throwing angry punches at his chest.

"EXACTLY! YOU FUCKING CAUSED THIS! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THE ANGE--AHHH..."

Gabriel looks from me to Chloe who just shrugs, knowing the anger that comes out during childbirth.

"It takes two to tango sugar."Gabriel simply whispers out to me.

"Cas, to get Sam and Dean. Tell them it's urgent but don't tell them what it is if they're with Bobby."Chloe orders him."Gabriel, we need to get her to the hospital."

"We can't take her to the hospital Chlojoe."Gabriel responds to Chloe as Cas flies away.

"Don't call me that Gabriel...why not?"Her voice was a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Well, Chlojoe."Gabriel emphasises the nickname."I'm pretty sure that my loving siblings wouldn't care about the publicity at this point."

I took quick breaths as I tried to control the overwhelming pain that was consuming me.

"Gabriel we've got to do something..."Chloe said whilst pacing up and down."What about Crowley?"

"What? No! That's probably the worst idea you've ever had."Gabriel insults her.

"Well, have you got any ideas!"Chloe raises her voice at him.

The sound of Emilia crying came from the other room and I watched as Chloe quickly rushed off after her.

"Make it stop..."I cried out slightly.

Gabriel's whiskey eyes filled with concern and sadness as he looked down at me.

"I wish I could."Gabriel mutters out sadly.

"Gabriel! Lauren!"

The Winchesters voices sounded as they came running into the bunker.

They ran into the control room and saw me lay in pain on the floor, Bobby was with them and Gabriel quickly stood up protectively.

"I've not come to cause any trouble."Bobby spoke up quickly.

"What's going on? Can't you stop the pain?"Sam spoke up clearly worried.

"Don't you think if I could do that, I would've already?"Gabriel replies in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So why can't you? I thought you could do pretty much anything."Dean blurts out impulsively.

"What Gabriel means is it would be too dangerous to Lauren due to the power of the baby."Castiel explains more clearer.

"Will someone at least do something please!"I cried out slightly.

Dean gulped noticeably as his gaze flicked to meet Sam's.

"We need to move her into one of the rooms."Bobby tells everyone.

Gabriel immediately scooped me up into his arms and headed into the back bedrooms where Gabriel gently laid me on the bed.

"Who do you want in the room with you? We can't all be in here at once."Sam explains to me.

"I want Gabriel, Chloe and Castiel."I breathed out through the pain.

Castiel's eyes filled with a slight shock at my words but he didn't say anything.

"I'll go and get Chloe."Dean tells everyone as he leaves the room with Bobby and Sam.

"Are you sure you want me here? I haven't been the best company around you for a while."Castiel finally speaks up.

"Shut up Cas. If she wants you here she wants you here."Gabriel speaks up whilst he helps take my leggings off.

Castiel seemed awkward around us but just as Chloe walked in he walked past her and left for a moment.

"Right...Okay...Lauren, I know how you feel right now and believe me, although I was pregnant a lot longer than you, I still wasn't prepared for this."Chloe spoke up as she entered the room.

"Here..."Gabriel perked up as he clicked his fingers and a jar and spoon appeared in his hand."Have some honey, it's good for this."

He spoon fed me some honey whilst Chloe stared at him in disbelief as she continued to help me get comfortable.

"Is that true or did you just make that up?"Chloe couldn't help but ask Gabriel.

"No, it's true. Midwives use it as a remedy."Gabriel explains to me.

"Well...I never knew that."Chloe mumbles out.

"Sugar is the best remedy...I know something else too that's a good remedy."Gabriel smirks out cockily.

"Now is not the time for dirty jokes!"I practically screamed out.

I couldn't help but start pushing, it was impulsive but I needed to, Gabriel watched me and his eyes widened slightly.

Cas came back into the room, carrying blankets, bottles, baby grows and basically everything else you could possibly need.

"Thanks Cas."Chloe spoke up.

I was holding Gabriel's hands and squeezing as hard as I possibly could when it came to pushing. Gabriel didn't mind though, it didn't hurt him at all.

"Gabriel, I'll switch with you. You go and watch and deliver your baby."Chloe orders him.

"Gabriel...I need to tell you something important."Cas finally speaks up.

"What is it feathers?"Gabriel asked when he got to the bottom on the bed to watch.

"It's rare for a mortal to survive giving birth to a normal angel baby...you're a archangel it's more powerful."Castiel informs Gabriel in a serious tone of voice.

Gabriel's eyes quickly flicked to meet Castiel's serious features before they quickly moved to meet my frightened and pain filled features.

"Are you saying..."Chloe trails off.

"She won't survive this."Gabriel finishes off Chloe's sentence.

"Yes."Castiel confirms.

I pushed again whilst crying from a mixture of fear and pain. I was going to die, I wasn't even going to get to meet my child.

"I...I can see a head."Gabriel mumbles out.

"Gabriel..."Castiel's voice was empathetic.

"No, Cas...just don't."Gabriel bites out slightly.

Chloe was in tears beside me but she continued to hold my hand tightly, trying to push it a side.

"One more push..."Chloe tells me as she holds my hand tighter.

I pushed one more time...

** Castiel's POV **

I watched as she gave a final push and the glowing light erupted from her body. The child was born but the power had killed her.

Once the light faded her lifeless body lay there and Gabriel was holding the newborn, blood covered baby.

"She's...she's..."Chloe cries out slightly.

Gabriel held the child in his arms, looking down at her. It was a baby girl with Gabriel's golden wings that of course, myself and Gabriel could see.

Gabriel quickly passed her to me and I wrapped her up in the pink blanket that I'd gotten.

"I'd...like a moment alone..."Gabriel spoke up in a shaky voice.

Chloe who was crying slowly stood up and I went with her, carrying the baby with me. I looked down to see that she had Lauren's blue eyes.

"Cas!"Dean called out as he saw me and Chloe come into view."Chloe, what's wrong."

"Lauren...she's dead."Chloe spoke up in tears.

"What!"Sam exclaimed.

"She's...dead."Chloe breaks the news for the second time.

Sam and Dean looked to meet my gaze but I quickly looked down to the child in my arms.

"What...how?"Sam asked finally.

"The baby was too powerful."Chloe explains to them.

"A mortal can barely survive delivering a normal angel offspring. A archangels would've been impossible."I explain more throughly.

"Is that..."Dean realised that I had the baby.

"Yes..."I confirm quickly.

"Where's Gabriel?"Bobby finally questions.

"He wanted to be alone with her."Chloe explains.

"And he just ditched the kid on cas?"Dean angrily blurts out whilst tears trailed down his cheek.

"Dean. He's just lost someone he loved. He's mourning."Sam defends Gabriel.

"I don't feel any darkness in this child. She's pure and kind."I inform them all.

"What...what would she have called her?"Sam asks is all.

"She told me that if she had a girl, she'd of called her Evangeline, Angel for short."Chloe tells us all as she wipes her eyes.

"Evangeline it is then..."Dean speaks up.

I move to sit in the armchair with the baby in my arms, she was so content.

** Gabriel's POV **

"I'm so, so sorry Lauren...I should've known that you couldn't do this. This is all my fault...how am I supposed to live with myself knowing that it's my fault that I killed you? How am I supposed to look at our daughter and be able to even tolerate her knowing that if she wasn't here that you would be...I know that's not what you'd want, you'd want me to treat her well but I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that...I'll try but for now, she has Castiel...I won't stop until I find away to get you back, even if that means dragging my father out of hiding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	28. Message

** Chloe's POV **

I smiled over at Castiel who was rocking the crying baby in his arms. It was the first time she'd cried in two weeks and Castiel looked like he'd been shot by something.

"I don't understand why she's being like this. I have done everything possible to keep her entertained."Castiel frowned out in confusion.

"She probably just misses her mum..."I mumbled out from where I sat with Emilia.

Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt. They'd told me and Castiel stay back and take care of the babies. Castiel had been designated dad to Evangeline as Gabriel hadn't made a appearance since Lauren's death. He was actually doing a good job, it shocked me.

"You may be right. Lauren could communicate with the child when she was pregnant. It may have bonded with her."Castiel replies to me as he watches every feature on the child's face.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks..."Chloe sighed out heavily.

"Well, she isn't in heaven."A familiar voice spoke up as he entered the room.

Both mine and Castiel's gaze landed on Gabriel, surprise filling both of our features as he entered the room confidently. Evangeline had stopped crying.

"Your back!"I couldn't help but exclaim in shock.

"For now. I've been looking for her. She isn't in heaven and as far as I know, she isn't in hell."Gabriel informs us both.

His whiskey coloured eyes flicked to look at Evangeline who was lay in Castiel's eyes before they lifted to look at mine again.

"Where is she then?"I couldn't help but ask him.

"She must still be here."Castiel answers before Gabriel can.

"Bingo!"Gabriel confirms.

"She must of attached herself to something significant to her. An object or something else."Castiel continues to conclude to us both.

"So she's here as a ghost?"I manage to mumble out.

"Exactly."Gabriel agrees."Now, I have a few things I need to do."

"Gabriel...your child needs you!"I blurt out as he flies away again.

I didn't get a answer and my gaze flicked to meet Castiel's concern filled blue eyes.

"Gabriel doesn't seem to be able to connect with Evangeline. Perhaps it's because of Lauren's death."Castiel explains to me.

"Maybe..."I mumbled out in reply.

I move to lay Emilia down in her basket and I couldn't help but sigh out heavily to myself.

"I'm going to go for a shower."I tell Castiel.

I went down the hall to the bathroom and started running my shower. I needed it, it had been a rough few weeks for me and I hadn't been sleeping due to it.

I ran the water over my face and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to cry again, not again. I needed to strengthen myself up.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. That's when I heard a sound, it was like a knock.

"Cas?"I called out and didn't get a answer.

I almost screamed when I looked at the mirror. I'd seen a lot of creepy stuff in this job but that was just weird...it couldn't be? On the mirror was written."I'm still here."

"CAS!"I yelled out again.

Not long later Castiel was standing beside me with worry filled features.

"What wrong?"He quickly asked me.

I pointed at the mirror without even looking at him. My hands were slightly shaky from the surprise.

Castiel's eyes landed on the mirror and he quickly scanned around the room before he spoke up again.

"She's trying to communicate with us."

The next day Sam and Dean came home and me and Castiel revealed what had happened, much to their shock. They couldn't believe it, I mean sure they could with their line of work but it was just a surprise for them.

"So what your saying here is that Lauren's still lingering here in the bunker?"Dean cleared his throat from where he sat at the table.

"Yeah, she wrote on the bathroom mirror."I answer him.

"And Gabriel hasn't showed up since?"Sam questions us both.

"No. I believe he's avoiding contact with his child."Castiel explains to the brothers.

"Well that's just great."Dean grumbles out."If she's here in the bunker as a fricking ghost then why haven't we seen her?"

"Maybe she hasn't figured out how to show herself."Sam suggests.

"Well she's attached to something here."I explain to the pair.

"Which means she has unfinished business."Castiel continues on.

"But what?"I mumbled out to myself.

"Wait, when Lucifer was using Lauren as a vessel she must have let him. That means she got him out of the cage. Why? What did she need him for?"Sam asks everyone rhetorically but I knew the answer.

"Gods sister."I answer for them.

"God has a sister?"Dean spoke up, his voice laced with confusion.

"Amara."Castiel answers for me.

"I remember before Lauren got lucifer out of the cage she met me, Cameron and Ella. She told us not to say anything."I spoke up the truth.

"You knew that Lauren was going to get lucifer out of the cage?"Sam spoke up, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Dean sounded angry.

"Because she said that we were in danger. She said God asked her to."I raised my voice slightly.

"What? God asked her too? God hasn't shown his ass in years why would he show now and get lucifer out of the cage of all things."Dean rants out at me.

"Lucifer was who helped God shut away Amara in the first place."Castiel answers him.

"Who is she?"Sam asked curiously.

"The darkness."Castiel answers once again.

"Well she got lucifer out of the cage and he wasn't exactly willing to help."Dean continues to rant away.

"Yeah and then she didn't even do anything about this Amara after we got him out of her anyway!"Sam raises his voice also.

"That's because Lucifer wiped my memory of it."A familiar voice spoke up from across the room.

All of our eyes moved to look at the ghost at the other side of the room, shock filling us all.

"Holy crap."Dean mumbles out at the sight of Lauren's ghost.

"Don't blame Chloe for my choice. Yes, I got lucifer out of the cage and yes I told her to lie about it but it isn't her fault."Lauren defends me even in death.

Both of the Winchesters shut up and I couldn't help but smirk to myself slightly.

"Why are you still here?"Castiel spoke up to me.

Lauren smiled over at him, she had probably been watching how he'd been taking care of Evangeline.

"I don't know. My only guess is to warn of of Amara or tell you about God but Chloe's just done that. Amara is still a child at this point, she isn't at her fully strength but if you wish to defeat her in the future you'll need all the power you can get."Lauren informed us all.

"We'll need lucifer..."Sam mumbles out to himself.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."Dean almost whined out.

"Unfortunately I'm not...You're going to need all the help you can get."Lauren tells us all."Now I can't hold this any longer but I want to thank you all, especially you Castiel."

"It's not a problem."Castiel replies in a sincere voice.

"I miss you."I couldn't help but tell her.

She smiled softly at me before she looks away for a moment.

"I miss you too. I miss you all."She mutters out to us.

It wasn't long later that she disappeared from our sights and we all looked at each other, knowing what we had to do now.


	29. You've got to be joking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren learns some hurtful truths from God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again, ill and busy!

** Lauren's POV **

I watched the group from across the room as they discussed Amara taking Castiel or should I say Lucifer hostage, apparently they were torturing him. They even mentioned getting Crowley on board to free him which shocked me slightly.

I was listening in intently on Chloe's plan to help him when suddenly I was zapped into some unfamiliar kind of wooden cabin, in a rather comfy bed.

"Great it worked."A voice spoke up from my bedside.

My eyes flicked to meet piercing blue ones that were owned to a very familiar man well all powerful being. Chuck or should I say god.

"Why is it every time I die I end up meeting you when the Winchesters have spent years trying to get help from you?"I mumble out in confusion.

"I may have brought you back...again. Amara's getting stronger."Chuck mutters out to me."And I help the Winchesters, who do you think keeps bringing Castiel back to life."

"Why this time?"I whine out slightly.

"The same reason I brought you back last time."Chuck explains to me.

"Yeah well look how well that went for me last time. Lucifer didn't listen to me. He doesn't listen to anyone, he wouldn't help me and then he wiped all memory I had of your task."I try to express to him.

"I know but it was stupid making you the vessel in the first place. Metatron has convinced me to help. I'll need both of your power to lock my sister away again."Chuck mutters out to me.

"He won't listen."I continue to point out.

"He will. He'll listen to you."Chuck continues to disagree.

"Why? He hates me and the feelings mutual."I argue with him.

It probably wasn't the best idea to argue with God, especially when he'd just brought me back to life for the second time.

"I don't want to tell you the truth as neither you or Lucifer will like it but you will work with him."Chuck practically orders me."I'm going to reveal myself to the Winchesters and you are going to stay here."

"You can't make me stay here."I mumble out mostly to myself.

"You can't leave this cabin."Chuck informs me.

I stand up out of the bed, noticing I was in a white nightgown and frowned at the clothing.

"I'll get something better. It was just temporary."Chuck explains to me.

I ignored him and moved to the exit to the cabin. I reached out for the door handle only to realise that I couldn't actually touch the handle, no matter how much I reached out.

"Seriously!"I exclaimed angrily.

"I told you. You can't leave this cabin."Chuck shrugs out at me.

"Look I will willingly help take down Amara but I can't work with Lucifer, not again."I refuse in a almost desperate tone of voice.

"Okay...I think the truth is probably the best option at this point."Chuck mutters out to me before sighing heavily."I created you for Lucifer."

I froze for a moment, my eyes blinking a few times as I registered what he said.

"Oh I got some Chinese if you want some."Chuck gestures to the food on the bedside table."I love Chinese food, it's the best."

"I'm sorry but...are you sure your god? You are spewing rubbish and you are too down to earth."I finally exclaim.

"Oh I'm not spewing rubbish as you put it. You were created for Lucifer."He continues to stick to his words.

"How am I created for Lucifer when I love Gabriel."I point out to him, confusion consuming me.

"Gabriel won't last. I created you for Lucifer that's why you can overpower him. I created you so that you were strong enough to take him and the other Archangels on but not quite strong enough to take me on."Chuck explains to me.

My mouth hung open slightly at his words, he had to be joking right? This had to be some kind of set up.

"I'm bound to Gabriel..."I go on, trying to defend myself and what I believed in.

"You were bound to Gabriel. Once you died that died with you. You were bound for life, that life ended."Chuck goes on explaining."The only reason you and Gabriel fell in love was because of a Cupid. A Cupid that wanted to go against fate. That died when you died also."

I covered my mouth at the news of that. It hurt to hear it. Everything I'd had was a lie. How was I supposed to feel about that?

"You have to be joking..."I muttered out in reply."Of all the angels you could have created me for! I mean sure, Metatron is worse but this is LUCIFER...you know? The devil."

"I know who lucifer is...he's my son."Chuck reminds me.

"Yeah I know! This just seems..."I mumble out to myself.

"Strange, yeah...I understand. Which is why I'm leaving you here for a while to work on your powers and get yourself used to the idea. There's everything you need here, make yourself comfortable."Chuck instructs me.

Before I could reply he was gone and I was alone in this strange wooden cabin.

** Chloe's POV **

I had just put Emilia and Evangeline to bed for the night. I'd taken over caring for Evangeline after Castiel had gone and offered himself as Lucifer's Vessel.

I moved into the control room to see Sam and Dean seemingly interrogating a short blonde haired man with a beard and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"How the hell did you get in here? Better yet how they hell did you find us!"Dean's voice was relatively calm.

His eyes looked past the pair and met mine and a small smile made its way on his lips.

"Ah you must be Chloe. It's nice to finally meet you."This man spoke up.

"Urm...who are you?"I hesitantly spoke up.

"Well...that's what I'm here to reveal."He smiled out to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments :)


End file.
